


The Art Gods Have Smiled

by thegirlinashoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Art School, Artist Castiel, Artist Dean Winchester, Castiel has a weird family, Dean Winchester/Castiel UST, Dean's family is alive, Fluff, M/M, My first fic, Pining Castiel, Pining Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Slight Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, like a lot of fluff, the smut will happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlinashoe/pseuds/thegirlinashoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a junior in art school and it's his first day in drawing class, and he is already distracted by a certain pair of blue eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello new friends!  
> Please be nice, but be truthful. This is my first fanfic. I have run out of fics to read, therefore I must write!  
> Please let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
>  
> 
> Note: this is based off of my own experiences in art school, Brian is actually one of art professors. So, hopefully he will never find this. Or the two other students who are my friends...

It was the first day of class and Dean was already so in the zone he didn't even notice where his pencil dropped, which happened to be between the feet of the person to his right. Without even thinking twice, he bent down to grab it. As he was rising from what most would see as an awkward situation, he was met with the bluest eyes to have ever blued mere inches from his own green eyes. Though it was only half a second he stalled before straightening, it felt like hours. The guy in front of him stared right back intensely before breaking the silence with the clearing his throat. Dean straightened, muttering his apologies.

 

 _Way to go Winchester_ , Dean's inner monologue chastised him. He sharpened his pencil to help gather his thoughts and return them to the sketch he was working on. 

 

The professor had asked his students to draw anything so he could properly evaluate their skills as individuals. Brian, the professor, walked by Dean with a smirk, having seen the interaction, but didn't comment. Brian was a man in his mid to late thirties who seemed to prefer the color black, since that was all he was wearing, down the to boots with chains on the back the clinked when he walked. He had combed back prematurely greed hair held back with what seemed like copious amounts of gel. His eyes were intense and made one want to flinch away, but they didn't seem to bother Dean. Brian also had tattoos visible on his arms, Dean suspected he had more. The man could be terrifying to say the least, but some of that was alleviated by his thick Southern accent, not quite a drawl because he still talked fast, but enough to discern his southern origins.

 

Having mostly gained his concentration back to developing his drawing, Dean rewarded himself with a glance to the guy with eyes and the dudes drawing. Bad idea. First off, the dude's eyes for the rest of his body. The guy was fit, to say the least, he had a nice form. A dark head of hair, artfully messy. strong jawline. He was wearing nicely fitted jeans and a black cardigan over a true blue v-neck t-shirt, both of which ride up slightly exposing strip of mid-toned skin. Dean wanted to draw him. Which made him chuckle internally at the complete art kid in him.

 

What Dean observed next was the guy's drawing, and holy crap he wish he hadn't looked. It was really awesome, especially for a sketch. The drawing was of a figure, more illustrative than true to human form, but still accurate in proportion. However, it wasn't the figure that was impressive, but the wings attached to him. They were extremely detailed, especially for a sketch. Dean thought that might just be the guy style, some people just preferred a rougher and raw style of drawing, leaving in any imperfections. The dude pulled it off effortlessly.

 

Dean was now having a hard time concentrating on his own piece, a more abstract drawing with flat planes that held  three dimensionality and overlapped, twisted around around, leaned against, and led up to one another. It was a little Escher-esque, an artist who was one of Dean's favorites. Dean liked to clean up his lines as he went along, rather than just doing the drawing all at once and going back to do some erasing. It could be a slower process, but Dean loved the slow reveal.

 

Brian walked by again while weaving through the class. He stopped by Dean like he was observing his work and to make a comment.

 

Instead he leaned closer to Dean to whisper, "focus on your work, not his ass," and casually drifted off.

 

Shocked, and quite frankly a little embarrassed that he was so obvious, Dean turned to his work with complete focus a slightly pinked face.

 

As most art classes were nearly three hours Brian announced a 15 minute break to use the restroom or grab a smoke, the professor did the latter along with a good bit of the class. Dean noticed, thankfully, that Mr Blue-Eyes took advantage of the former heading down the hall towards the toilet. This gave Dean a chance to take a better look at his neighbor's drawing. The figure had gained more detailed since he had last looked at it, so had the wings. The figure was male and looked like a modern angel with fierce eyes. The wings, of which Dean just could not stop marveling at, where detailed to the point of being able to count the feathers shown, if one had the inclination. Dean had such inclination, but deprived himself of doing so. He was straight up just ogling the piece now when he felt someone behind and to his right.

 

"What do you think?"

 

Slightly startled, Dean turned to meet blue eyes again, but further away This time.

 

"It's really good, nicely detailed," Dean commented, turning back to the work trying to decide if he could find anything he didn't like or thought didn't work. This was an art _class_  after all, your work was supposed to be under constant critique.

 

"Thanks. I've had a thing with wings recently. Maybe it's senioritis kicking a year early, but I just wish I could grow wings and fly out of here." Wow, that was kind of a deep thing to reveal to a stranger.

 

It was the first day of class for the semester, maybe the guy just didn't want to prolong the inevitable, since neither man probably wouldn't move from their chosen spot. Unlike the first drawing classes an undergrad art student would take, drawing from observation, this course was all creative driven pieces in an attempt to stem the structure art school imposed. This drawing class was for more advanced students who wanted to push their drawing skills further than the required classes, which was the reason it was so small.

 

Dean noticed that the guy was observing his own piece now, eyes traveling over the planes, some plains other elaborately decorated. His neighbor had moved to directly in front of Dean's work-in-progress, after taking it upon himself to place it on the easel next to the inclined table Dean had been drawing on. Normally Dean would object and ward of those that touched his art, especially unfinished, but he decided he didn't mind for this guy. Especially since Dean was standing behind him a few feet with a good view of the guys erect figure. Now that he wasn't hunched over, Dean could better appreciate his form, and what a form it was. Lean, but not super skinny; muscular, but not overly so; tall, but just barely and inch shorter than Dean.

 

"I like you use of planes, flat, but in a some what realistic way. Yet it is still surreal. This one," blue eyes said, gesturing to a more detailed and elaborate plane that seemed to fade off into the horizon line, "is my favorite. The detail is quite nice and very well done. A nice contrast from the surrounding planes."

 

Dean decided he liked this kid, and needed to know his name so he didn't have to internally refer to him as blue-eyes.

 

"Thanks! I'm Dean, by the way," he said holding out his hand.

 

"I'm Castiel," the guy said angling himself towards Dean and taking the offered hand.

 

"Well that's a new one," Dean commented, reluctantly withdrawing his hand into crossing his arms in an attempt to prevent himself from grabbing the slightly calloused hand that had been in his moments before.

 

Castiel shrugged, "It's the name of a lower ranking angel who was assigned curiously to the fourth day of the week."

 

Counting in his head Dean guessed, "He's the angel of Thursdays?" He asked, as it dawned on him the day of the week, which, of course, was Thursday.

 

"Yeah, my parents are theology professors here. Don't even ask me how they found the name, because I have no idea," Cas said, rolling his eyes, thinking how nerdy his parents were.

 

Dean chuckled at that. "So, was it random, or we're you born on Thursday?" Dean realized that might have been a strange question, but it slipped out anyways.

 

Castiel smiled, "Yeah, I was. At least that made sense."

 

Brian came sauntering back into the room, calling the class to order and to get back to their work.  The class only had an hour or so left, and they still needed to give a quick class wide critique.

 

Dean placed his work back on the table and sat down next to Castiel. Castiel. It seemed to suit the guy. Sophisticated, but not overly so. Dean returned his focus back to his piece with renewed fervor, still preening from the good critique from Cas. Huh, that was fast. Dean hoped the new nickname he had given his new acquaintance slipped out before they actually knew each other. 

 

With 30 minutes to spare, Brian called for a quick critique. All the students, 8 total, put their work on the easels that were either beside or in front of the work tables. Considering the amount of time and the lack of restrictions, all the work was incredible to say the least. Dean tended to compare himself to his classmates, therefore feeling inferior.

 

They started at the front and worked their way back. The room was a good size, the drafting tables and easels grouped in twos, and an aisle on either side of the table to allow movement and traffic for students and teachers alike. Dean was the last to be critiqued before Cas. Most of the students were either beside each, like he and Cas, or by themselves with an empty table beside them. However, all of them ended up on the same side of the room, which made it easier as far as order in succession.

 

The first person to be critiqued was a girl with black hair and a clothing style that could be argued for goth, but strayed closer to biker chick. She had a decent landscape piece with some good detail in the clouds than spanned the majority of the picture plane. The clouds were commented on with high regards, but the actual landscape itself had been suggested to have more detail added to it. Meg, the student in question, room these comments with narrowed eyes and blank expression that looked like it would turn in to a mask of anger or a smirk at any minute.

 

The rest of the class was reflectively unremarkable; a guy with nice detailed pot plat named Kody; a chick with long hair and tie-dye t-shirt named Ari who drew what she said was her nirvana, which apparently was an arcade; and the girl critiqued right before Dean named Jo, who drew a smoking gun pointed at the viewer with the barrel receding towards and blurred and I detailed hand.

 

It was Dean turn to have the students crowd around his piece, scanning it for flaws and mentionable details. He felt exposed and nervous. It wasn't the first time he'd been critiqued, he was in art school for goodness sake. That didn't alleviate any of the stress that came upon a person when their work was being evaluated by their peers and a professional.

 

Cas was the first to speak up, "I rather enjoy the use of his planes in this piece. Though only certain layers are revealed, you can tell there are more that he isn't showing us. His detailed is quite good, but I think more of should be applied to other planes to make it more cohesive. Otherwise, I have no objections to the work."

 

Dean was flattered, to say the least. It was one thing to critique one on one, but to have Cas say it to the entire class and professor is another thing, especially more eloquent and detailed.

 

The majority of the class agreed with Cas, although Meg tried to find fault in it just because she had that bitch attitude, but failed because the area se was referring to was one Dean hadn't finished. Even Brian had good things to say about it, an elaborated upon Cas and added to it, as well as suggesting Dean work on the contour and receding of his planes.

 

Cas was next and last, and was met with many praises. Dean obviously gave a critique that boasted the guy's talent, which made Cas flush slightly, with either pride or embarrassment, Dean wasn't sure. The other classmates agreed with Dean on the well drawn detail in such a limited time. Brian said that the figure was good, but could use some work as far as accuracy and detail, as it was the least detailed part of the piece.

 

"I meant for the figure to be not quite as detailed. Angels are powerful beings that show their power mostly in their formidable wings and stature. I didn't want to draw attention to his facial and physical features, other than the wings, because I wanted the focus to be on the wings." Cas defended himself well, and one could tell he had thought his concept through before critique. All Dean had had to offer was that the planes represented his mind and how complicated and congested it felt sometimes. Cas was articulate in a way Dean didn't think he ever could be himself.

 

Brian brought the class to an end, praising the students for their good work. He announced that next class they were starting on their first project and they ought to be thinking about the things on the assignment sheet he passed out to everyone. 

 

Dean had to dip out of the room sooner than everyone else. He had another class right after and he didn't quite know where the room was, considering it was darkroom photography he had next and he wasn't even aware of a darkroom being on campus. He stashed his stuff in his locker and made his way to the general are he thought the classroom was in. The Art building could be complicated, but Dean had been here for two years and had a knack for figuring out the layouts of buildings pretty easily. He found the room and found it empty, but for a man he assumed was the professor. The man was tall, lean, wore right faded jeans and simple white v-neck and snazzy pointed toe boots. His hair was spiked to perfection and blonde, bringing his angular features to completion and matching his mustache and slight goatee.

 

"Go on through the revolving door to the actual darkroom," he said in a thick British accent, pointing to an upright cylindrical opening that had handles on the inside. 

 

"Just step in and turn the door with the handles, it'll take a bit for your eyes to adjust, but I suspect you'll manage," the professor said with a smirk. "I'll join the class when we begin."

 

Dean did as he was instructed and stepped inside. As he turned the revolving door he felt as if he was in a spaceship. He felt like making the whooshing noises the TARDIS makes as he turned it, but didn't want to give himself away as the hue need that he was to those on the other side. He step into the semi darkness on the other side, allowing his eyes to adjust. There were 6 other people in there, sitting on stools, looking at the large machines that resided in their own cubical a that lined the room, as well as few on the central island. The island also had what looked like a giant shallow tub, from what Dean's adjusting eyes could see.

 

Dean chose a spot the back near the corner, as per his preference, and perched on a stool in front of one of the contraptions he assumed to be an enlarger. It had a lot of buttons and knobs that he decided not to mess with until further instruction, but was fascinated nonetheless. Dean looked around the room, now that he had adjusted to the darkness tinged with red and recognized a few precious classmates. One was Ash, a Graphic Design and Computer Science double major with a minor in studio art with a mullet and oldies rock style to accompany it. Another he recognized was Lisa, a girl he'd had 2 dimensional design and drawing one with. She was pretty and very artsy, Dean was pretty sure she played music as well, and he'd had a slightly reciprocated crush that neither had acts on.

 

The door to the darkroom spun again, paused and resumed it's rotation. It revealed the professor, whom he had heard from Lisa and another classmate excitedly refer to as Balthazar. He gather from their excitement that they had developed a admiration for the professor, and not just because of his teaching skills, if their jabbering about his eyes and ass were anything to go by. Behind Balthazar was, holy shit you've got to be kidding me, Cas. He must have been the last person the professor was waiting for. They chatted as they entered the room. Cas took a spot by Dean, much like in their precious class, and gave Dean a small smile of acknowledgement.

 

"Looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together," Cas commented with humor and a smile that seemed to have turned into a smirk. There was an unknown glint in his eyes that Dean couldn't translate in this dark.

 

"Look likes," Dean smirked back, not complaining one bit, and silently thanking the university catalogs and their limited class options, and the art gods who seem to have smiled upon him.

 

Balthazar called for the class to gather around an enlarger in the center to begin introductions and the tour of the darkroom.

 

Dean decided that he was going to enjoy this semester, especially if he got to spend a good chunk of his day with the guy with startling blue eyes, who he might be developing a crush on. Dean was sure Cas would receive excellent critiques from Dean.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this got bogged down with too much process and too many terms. I'm kind of in love with the dark room process.

As happy as Dean was that he was at an actual art school, the time in class, between classes, and after seemed to have eaten up nearly an entire month into the semester. While most college classes, he had heard, lasted from fifty to an hour and fifty minutes, Dean had never had anything under three hours of in class time twice a week for his college classes. It made sense, he supposed, the more in class time the more to work with the professor around, and the more the professor was around the more the students could be taught. It's not like most art professors lectured for three hours, they just demonstrated and let the student work. Art is a subject to be put in to practice, not just to read about and then attempt to use.

The long class time also gave Dean an advantage, more time to figure out the people in his class. Sure, he had plenty of friends, even a few artist friends, but those were few and far between. Dean is one of those guys who like to have a few close friends and be on waving across the campus to people terms with everyone else. The only reason he decided to put any effort in to making friends this year is because he knew he wouldn't have hardly any outside of class time to hang out with his usual non-art friends, like his little brother. Sam had also just started school, that genius starting a year early, and he was studying poli-sci to later go to law school. At least one of them would make some decent money when they "grew up." 

Most of the people in his classes were deemed much too pretentious and narcissistic for Dean's taste. A guy in sculpture class decided to build a giant wooden contraction from his selected found object of wood from a crate he stole from a construction site. It was angular and started small and got bigger with each layer until it was roughly the same size on the bottom as it was on the top. The dude had built it the night before and completely bullshitted his was through their critique, saying it was representative of the way his life has ups and down and is completely irregular. Dean just rolled his eyes the entire time. Not that the sculpture didn't look cool, but come on.

Dean was actually pretty good at sculpture, which was good considering he was in both a ceramics and a sculpture class. His preferred medium right now is photography. There's just something about the dark room that makes him feel comfortable and safe. Perhaps it's within the title itself. Not to mention the whole process with the chemicals. The fact that you can take film, which is made from tiny bits of light sensitive silver, and expose it to light, and wherever the light touches remains on the film. Sure, it makes him feel a little like he's Simba, now that he possess everywhere the light touches, but seeing it happen and being the causer of it happening thrills Dean. Don't even get him started on the magic of making a print.

Drawing is still a weak spot for Dean. It's not that he can't draw, it's just that he can only draw certain things, and not necessarily realistically. Thankfully he's had some awesome professors. He's still not hat great, but he's not terrible, obviously since he's in the third level of drawing. Dean's not really looking forward to this class because it's the one where he starts drawing figures from live nude models. It's not that he's squeamish or shy, it's just that he's afraid he might know the model and never be able to look him or her in the face ever again. As previously stated, he might not have a whole lot of close friends, but he does know a lot of people on campus. Jo seems to share his feelings. 

Jo was interesting. Dean had known her before class, and had even shared a couple with her previously. She was really cool, and not at all like you would expect. She's petite, blonde, beautiful, and she also hunts and listens to classic rock. She was the first Dean bonded with in class, because he either didn't know the other classmates, or he just didn't like them. He was pretty sure she had a slight crush on him, but was hopeful it would just fizzle out. Especially when he spent most of his class time on the opposite of the room trying not to watch Castiel the whole time. Dean decided to move away from the hot hipster drawing master because Dean just couldn't handle that kind of pressure. The guy was just so good, and it was completely effortless. Dean was insecure enough as it was, he didn't need to being staring at a gorgeous guy and his gorgeous drawing to make him fall behind even more than he normally was.

Castiel was in three out of Dean's four classes, the only one he wasn't in was sculpture. So far Dean could tell that Castiel's preferred medium was drawing. Put a pencil in the dude's hand and you would have a masterpiece in like and hour. Give him a hunk of clay and you could pretty much expect something similar to Gumby. He was decent in Photo, but something still hadn't clicked. Granted it was only a month in and he had plenty of time to catch up and get whatever he was missing. It honestly made Dean feel a little better, because he had at least something he was better at than Castiel. They both pretty much sucked at ceramics.

Other than class Dean didn't really see and hang out with anyone else in his classes other than Jo and Ash. He and Lisa had hung out a couple times, unless you don't count fucking in her tiny dorm room as hanging out. She's nice, but Dean isn't really looking for anything with her, and she seems OK with that. Jo and Ash are best friends, so Dean just tags along for the ride making mental bets with himself as to when they'll hook up. The thing about Ash is he had this godawful haircut at the beginning of the semester, a mullet of all things, but a few days ago he cut it off. His claim was that he got some gum or something stuck in it, and it totally was not because Jo was constantly teasing him about it and finally said she thought it looked terrible. Sure, they were an odd match, but it fit, and with the amount of time they already hang out together most people assume they're dating already. Dean will definitely be the first to say 'I told you so' as soon as it happens, and he has told both of them this.

Out of the three classes they have together Dean and Castiel have spoken maybe a total of 5 times, including the critique first day. Dean wasn't sure if Castiel was just shy, or just genuinely didn't like people. Dean didn't think the latter was true, because he always saw Castiel and Meg together. Honestly Dean thinks the pair are very strange. Castiel is quiet and reserved, just doing his work in silence with music blasting in his ears. Whereas Meg is nearly the opposite, and with a downright un-cheery disposition that would make her compatible with the Devil. And yet Castiel and Meg always sit by each other and hang out on breaks during class, Dean's pretty sure he's even seen them together hanging out around campus. He'd think they were together, except he's pretty sure Meg has a girlfriend and Castiel just doesn't seem the type; because obviously Dean is the Castiel aficionado now. He honestly has no idea why this kid facinates him, other than wanting to draw his face and then completely wreck him. OK. So, maybe Dean has a bit of a crush. On a dude.

It's not like Dean hasn't looked at other dudes, appreciated them. He'd claim about a 3 on the kinsey scale. But no guy has ever really captured his attention enough for him to go after. Except maybe Aaron. They totally made out at a party, and Dean was very sober while Aaron was very drunk. It had felt nice being able to be pressed completely against a person without boobs getting in the way. Not that boobs weren't great, but penises were probably cool too. 

Dean had been staring at Castiel across the huge table sized developing sink in the darkroom for about a minute, lost in daze wondering how soft Castiel's hair was, what little could be seen peeking out from his beanie. Castiel was apparently staring back by now, steadly, albeit with a rather confused look on his face. Dean just shook his head, smiled in apology and mumbled something about being tired and zoning out. 

His paper had been in the developing tray took long, so he transferred it to the stop bath in the next tray for 15 seconds then in to the fixer for the next 2 minutes. This is Dean's favorite part of photography: seeing the reveal of the photo. Sure it's a ridiculously long and tedious process, but the end result is so satisfying. The print he's working on right now is nothing special composition wise, but by the time he's finished with it the tones will be spectacular, all the truest blacks and whitest whites and all the grays in between. This is Dean's second photography class and he is on a roll. First week of class they started developing film and making prints. A lot of the students complained, saying it was a lot to handle. Castiel just bore it with slightly confused face, but did his work in peace, with his ever present headphones. As far as Dean could tell Castiel was a better photographer than he was printer. His compositions were like his drawings, but he couldn't seem to get the tones right.

As Dean was sitting in the main room, doing some sketchbook work for drawing, waiting for his prints to finish washing, Castiel violently swings the light tight revolving dark room door open. He throws his tray into the sink and huffs down into a chair. They're the only two in the main room, everyone else was either developing, cleaning, or printing in the dark room. Castiel is fuming in silence, arms crossed and looking adorably frustrated, according to Dean. Dean just looks on with intrigue and amusement. Suddenly Castiel swings his head to Dean, the latter kind of affraid for the former's glasses, and pierces Dean with his stare.

"How the hell do you get your prints to turn out so well?" Castiel asks in his deep voice, Dean had forgotten how deep it was.

Dumbfounded that he was actually being talked to he responds incredibly eloquently, "uh... I dunno."

Castiel scowls and rolls his eyes, arms still crossed, "Oh, come on. Your prints are fantastic and perfectly toned. I put just as much effort into mine as you do, and mine still pale in comparison by miles. I just want to know what I'm doing wrong." By the end of his praise Castiel sounds a bit desperate, like he's actually asking Dean what he's doing wrong.

"Do-do you want my help? Or are you just bitching?" Dean asks with a smirk.

Castiel gives him a weird blush/smirk combination, "Both." He hesitates, uncrossing his arm shrinking himself smaller, "Would you mind looking at my prints?"

Without knowing what else to say, "Yeah, sure."

Castiel lights up a bit and gets up to go back into the dark room, presumably to get his stuff. Dean sits up straight grabbing a pen, just in case. He's all about marking things up, especially subpar prints.

The door revolves back around revealing Castiel and Balthazar chatting. Why Castiel doesn't just talk to their professor is beyond Dean, but he's not complaining. They seem to chat with ease that Dean does not normally see with Castiel, especially with a professor. Castiel sits down next to Dean as Balthazar walks out of the room claiming a smoke break.

"So, not that I care or anything, but why me and not Balth?" Dean asks, watching as Castiel begins pulling out finished prints.

"I have asked him, but he's not the easiest for me to understand. He tends to let things get bogged down with fancy terms that could be more efficiently explained." Castiel scowls a lot, it seems, when talking.''

"Yeah, he is a bit unorthodox, I'll agree with you there. Talbot is better with explaining things, but Balth is pretty good for concept and all." Dean is looking at Castiel's photos, flipping through each one, mentally noting things to point out. He has his pen near by if he gets consent to mark up the prints, some people are stingy about that. Just as he thought originally Castiel's compositions are really nice. If this were a digital photography Dean has no doubt that Castiel would thrive and even surpass Dean, who has always had a penchant for the classic and old ways of doing things.

"So, your compositions are really nice, like great, actually," Castiel's eyebrows shoot up minutely, "but I see what you mean. You're a little gray over all in your tones. I can see where you get really close, but it could be pushed a bit further. Like this one," Dean hold up a photo of an interesting shot of bicycle. "You're almost there with your blacks, and you've nailed the whites. Have you tried filtering it?" 

Dean finally looks up at Castiel, meeting his eyes that are staring intensely at his. Most people tend to break eye contact with Dean, a couple of people have even mentioned the weird amount of eye contact he tends to keep. Castiel doesn't seem bothered by it at all. He just gives it right back, no hesitation. Dean understands, finally, what people are talking about his own intense stare, and he's not really sure who would win in a contest.

"I have, I used like a 4 filter on that one, which is why I got the result I did, but I agree with you. It's not quite there," Castiel takes off his beanie and runs his hand through his hair, "and I am wasting paper. I just don't know why I can't get it." Castiel slumps in his chair.

"Well..." Dean grasps for a suggestion, "have you tried split filtering? I know Balth has only mentioned it a couple times, but I'm sure he'd teach you if you asked."

"I haven't tried that," Castiel lightens, "perhaps that is the solution. I've never tried it. I'll propose it to Balthazar when he gets back."  
Castiel thinks for a minute, "would you mind looking at them and telling me where I should darken and lighten? I'd like to go in with a plan."

Dean goes for his pen, pauses, "Do you mind if I mark on your photos? I know some people can get a bit annoyed and protective of their prints."

"Sure, I don't mind. Whatever helps." Castiel sits up and leans closer to see what Dean marks.

Dean goes through all of the photos that need help, because there are some decent ones in there because Castiel had a good negative. If Dean was being honest and insensitive, he'd say 90% of Castiel's photos needed touching up. And he had about fifteen prints there. Every time Dean stared at a photo and started marking it up Castiel deflated a bit more. Because each mark meant that much more work amongst their already time consuming workload for the class. Thankfully Castiel had written his original exposure time down. By the time Dean had finished marking up all of Castiel's photos Balthazar had returned and was currently browsing his tumblr at the teacher's computer near the front of the class room.

"Balthazar, I would like to learn split filtering. I believe we have time enough for me to learn the basics, yes?" Castiel addressed their professor with hope that was obviously misconstrued.

Balthazar glanced up at Castiel before returning to his perusing that, thankfully, could no longer be seen on the screen, "Now, why would I do that when you've got Dean here?"

Castiel rolled his with disdain, "Oh, I don't know, maybe because you're the professor and I am your student. While I don't doubt Dean's abilities, I feel you should resume your position as instructor, regardless of our relation."

"Cassie, I'm busy." Balthazar waved him off, he glanced at Dean as an after thought, "Dean, you wouldn't mind showing Cassie how to split filter, yeah?"

Dean raised his eyebrows, glancing between the two of them. He was pretty sure that if Castiel kept rolling his eyes, they would stay like that.

"No, I don't mind." He looked at Castiel, "mind if we meet up later? It's a bit of a process, and I don't think we have enough time."

Castiel nodded, "Yes, that is fine. Are you free this evening?"

Dean decided that he his schedule was suddenly free, "yeah, I'm done with work at 6. Meet up here?" He would call Sammy and reschedule later. Heck, Sam would probably be proud that Dean was so eager to drop this and do homework. Even if there were ulterior motives.

"That is perfect. I shall meet you here then." Castiel nodded with finality and finished packing up his things. "Balthazar, I'm leaving early."

Balthazar just waved him off as Castiel left the room. Dean would have to ask Castiel about that one. Maybe they were related or something. Dean turned to pack his own things before getting his prints out of the wash to put on the drying rack. Once that was done class was officially over. Dean left the room to go grab some food before work. Dean worked in the sculpture lab as a monitor when the class wasn't meeting, and a teacher's assistant once a week. It was mostly freshman in the sculpture class, considering it was one of the only sculpture classes everyone had to take. Most students just needed help developing a concept or how to use a tool or something. After running to the on campus food court and scarfing down his burger and fries on the way, Dean arrived a bit late for his shift, and the class was already working on various projects.

"Sorry I'm late, Bobby. The food court way too far away from this building." Dean said as he set his stuff down.

"It's alright, son. Kid's gotta eat." Bobby said, looking up from where he was helping some weepy eyed kid fix his plaster sculpture.

Bobby was the best sculpture professor on campus, and Dean's personal favorite. The man was wicked intelligent, and Dean was pretty sure he knew about 10 languages. Why the man was teaching sculpture was beyond Dean, considering every lecture the man gave was filled with all kinds of history. Dean was pretty sure the only reason he passed his Art History classes was because he'd already learned the information from Bobby. Bobby had a simple way of teaching that Dean just got. He explained stuff with very little flourish and used relatable examples. Plus he didn't take any of Dean's shit. He'd known the man since forever, considering his dad, John, used to be in the army with him.

Dean father was a mechanic who worked as a contractor for big companies. The companies would send him all over the US, leaving Same and Dean in Manhattan, Kansas. He used to take his kids with him, but now that they were in college he couldn't do that. Dean and Sam have an apartment close to campus, and when John visits he just gets a motel, rather than staying on the boys couch. John wasn't a bad father, but he wasn't the best. When Sam hit high school Dean consented to going to college so they could stay in one place while Sam went to one school for his entire high school career. Dean never thought he'd be able to get into KSU, considering he didn't have the luxury of going to one high school. However, Dean did get in, and he is a lot smarter than he gives himself credit. The fact that Dean wanted to major in art was a bit of tension point between him and his father, but Dean argued with his concentration in sculpture he could easily work as an architect or on construction. They don't argue about it so much anymore, but John never asks Dean about school.

By the time the class is over it's time for Dean to meet Castiel in the photo lab. He helps the students clean up and then make he way to the other side of building. When he arrives Castiel is sitting at the table in the middle of the classroom with his feet propped up and a sketchbook on his lap. He's so intensely working on a drawing that he doesn't even notice Dean walk, which gives the latter to observe the former. Castiel is still wearing his glasses, which obviously means he actually needs them to see rather than for fashion. He's wearing a sweater that looks about 3 sizes too big for him and some very nicely fitting jeans that Dean noticed earlier. He's also wearing red converse that look to have seen some great days because there are some holes developing and the soles look like they're about to give out at any time. The one thing Castiel has forgone is the beanie he was wearing, which leaves his hair looking crazy and Dean wanting to run his hands through it to make him look even more debauched.

Having decided that the whole lurking by the door and ogling like a creep is not the best impression, Dean enters the room and sets his bag down by Castiel.

Castiel looks up at this, "Hello, Dean." He sits up and closes his sketchbook, not giving Dean the chance to peek at what Castiel was drawing.

"Hey, Cas" the nickname rolling off his tongue. Dean pauses, looks at Cas as he's getting his photo things out. Not receiving any kind of response, Dean takes this as an approval of the nickname.

Cas grabs his stuff and follows Dean into the spinning door into the darkroom. 

"Do you ever feel like this is a spaceship portal?" Cas asks thoughtfully.

Dean smiles at this, "Yeah, pretty much every time I go through it. Kind of reminds me of the TARDIS." Dean freezes at this, not intending to show his nerd so straight off the back.

Cas laughs, "Yes! I agree." Obviously revealing the spaceship in mind.

Now that they've established their mutual love for the Doctor the atmosphere is more relaxed. There's something about hanging out with someone who can relate to an obscure part of your life.

Castiel goes over to his printing station to get things set up. Dean just waits against the giant printing sink, completely comfortable standing in the mostly dark room, lighted only with safety lights. Dean has only felt this comfortable in the sculpture room. Once Cas is set up Dean asks him his normal process, watching him as he does it. Dean only steps in when he sees something that Cas is doing wrong. He takes this opportunity to step closer to correct and adjust. He explains the process of split filtering the way he understands it. Cas keeps eye contact unflinchingly, eyebrows fused together in concentration, taking in every word Dean says as absolute truth. After Dean finishes explaining, he does a sample, going through all the steps. They do several test strips for the one print, trying to get the time right for the final print. After making several test strips, 7 to be exact, Cas has whined about every single, they are finally make the final print. They chat idly about the developing process while the light is exposing the negative onto the light sensitive paper, from there it's taken to the developing trays.

Fishing for any other part of Cas' life out side of Photo Dean asks, "so, what's the deal with Balthazar?"

Even though it's relatively dark Dean can still see Cas roll his eyes, "Balthazar is my cousin. He thinks that because of our relation that means he doesn't need to perform his normal duties as my professor. It is exceedingly annoying and inconvenient as it often hinders me in my learning." He's moved the print from tray to during his speech, placing it now in the rinse bath.

"Well, that makes sense, I guess," Dean responds, "it's kind of stupid though. He's still your professor, you shouldn't have to go to another student to learn."

"I agree. I'm sorry he put this on you. I don't mean to be an inconvenient burden." Cas sighs like he's the most complicated burden.

Dean backtracks, "No! It's not that I don't mind helping you- because I don't. At all. It's just, he's the professional here."

"Thank you for your help. And I agree, but I would rather learn from than him, I think." Cas ducks his head, "You explained this much better than he would have."

Dean is thankful for the dark, because it's currently hiding his heated face. "Anytime, man. I like helping."

Cas is smiling as he grabs a tray to put his wet print in to take it out to the main wash and to observe the fruits of their labors.

"Dude! That looks awesome! Now your print quality matches your composition." Dean says proudly, clapping Cas on the back, and if he lingers just a bit, that's his own business.

Cas is definitely blushing with humility, and at the contact, "Thank you, Dean. I could not have accomplished this without your instruction."

Dean rolls his eyes, "dude I barely did anything. I just showed you how to do it, the rest was you."

"Only because you are a good teacher." Cas has kept his eye contact unwaveringly. They stand there by the wash probably longer than they ought, just staring, until Dean snaps himself out of it.

"So! Want to do a couple more?" Dean says with a grin, now knowing how much Cas dislikes the process.

Cas groans and sighs his assent. They do two more prints, and before they know it they've been in the darkroom nearly four hours, just them. The printing process is roughly one hour per print, especially if the photographer drags his feet as much as Cas. Dean has managed to get his process down to nearly thirty minutes per print, and has two prints completed himself. By the time they decide to just chill in the main room to wait for the forty-five minutes for their prints to finish washing, it's nearly eleven o'clock at night.

"Man, I forget how fast time goes by when I'm printing." Dean says, with a yawn at the end. He's been up since seven am.

"I don't know if fast is the word I would use," Cas says with a scowl, but it softens with his next statement, "However, it was more enjoyable with someone else in the dark room to talk with."

"Heh, I know what you mean." Dean scratches his neck, "I normally just hook up some music if I'm alone, but it's not as good as with someone else."

They sit in silence for a bit, Cas on his computer, presumably doing work, as he looks very intense.

Wanting to break the silence and learn more about the other guy, Dean asks, "So, what's your major, anyways?"

"Huh?" Cas looks up, breaking out of his concentration, "Oh, graphic design, and I also minor in religion."

Dean's eyebrows raise, "Religion minor with an art major. Interesting." He hesitates, then goes for it, "why religion?"

Cas looks down, "Honestly?" He looks up again, "Because it was the only reason I could do graphic design. My father pays for my education. He's a minister, so his stipulation was that I minor in religion."

"Man, that sucks."

"It's not so bad." Cas smirks, "I'm really good at bullshitting." This makes Dean laugh, heartily, bringing a genuine smile from the dark hair guy. This makes Dean realize how little he has seen Cas smile. He mentally makes this his life mission to make this happen as often as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of pencil strokes being placed on paper is a soothing sound, and what they bring from his hands amazes and comforts Castiel. He has always had a penchant for drawing and sketching and doodling, but it wasn't really cultivated until college. He was homeschooled for the majority of his education, excluding one disastrous year in first grade when his parents sent him to private Christian school. He hated that school and pretty much everyone in it, the other kids would never let him play with them. He had no friends, which didn't really bother him because her disliked people in general. He also hated it because as a child he had difficulty learning to read and with math, so he was put in special groups with a couple other kids. Castiel pretty much doomed his fate at the school his first day. All he wanted to do was cross the swing bridge on the playground, but some girls told their friend not to let him pass, so Castiel pushed him out of the way. The other boy ended up falling on to the bridge. He had a maniacal glint to his eyes before making himself burst into tears and running to the teacher claiming Castiel hurt him. Castiel got sent to the principal's office on the first day of school. Needless to say his father had been furious, and as punishment made him carry out the rest of the year, despite Castiel's begging to be taken out of school.

Thankfully his father gave him the option of staying in the school, or being homeschooled again. Castiel chose the latter. Though he went to a homeschool group once a week for classes his parents didn't wish to teach, and at an attempt to socialize Castiel, he never quite got the hang of human interaction. He learned to fake it for the sake of others, but he always felt like he missed things, always the outsider. Things got simultaneously better and worse when he hit high school. The got better because he finally got some friends, worse because they were the delinquents of the homeschool group, the ones whose parents took them out of school because they were kicked out. Castiel felt he fit a littler better in with this group, mainly because many of them were musicians and artists, therefore having more understanding of how his brain worked. They also didn't mind the weird way he took things, or how he didn't understand some things. They also did drugs, which probably made him easier to handle through a haze of pot. 

For a while he didn't partake in what they offered, choosing to just sit by and observe. However, one day, when his father's nagging and hovering over his pristine and perfect school work got to him, he said fuck it and got high as kite. It was the first time he had felt free and at peace in his own skin. It was also when he discovered he liked guys, having made out with Inias, one of the guys he was hanging out with, and liked it very much. Castiel tried kissing a girl sober once, assuming it was just his high that made him feel so good and right. He did not like it. She was too soft, too smooth, it was weird. Nothing like when he kissed Inias, all sharp angles, flat planes and stubbled jaw. Plus, vaginas were way to complicated. You can never know if a chick is actually into what you're doing. He knew, he had tested since then. Guys made more sense to Castiel, it probably helped that he was one.

When Castiel started college three years ago he was awkward and had no friends. After being homeschooled for so long he had a hard time making friends, mostly because he didn't understand people. They genuinely confused him. He met Meg because she was in his dorm building, and several of his classes. He avoided her for a while, not knowing how to talk to her, thankfully she helped him out by talking to him first. She was pretty mucht he exact opposite of Castiel; loud, sociable, and went to public school. Most people thought she was a bitch, which, OK, that part was true, but she wasn't the completely off putting bitch. Castiel liked her because her snark amused him, and she didn't care that he was gay. He had never told anyone before, but she guessed not long after they started hanging out. Granted she caught him ogling the same guy she was ogling, due to the ass gifted to him from heaven above. After that they just pointed out guys to each other, and were even the others wingman(woman). Most people thought they were dating because of how much they hung out, despite the fact that Meg has had a boyfriend for last year. She was the one who got him out of his shell and taught him how to interact with humans.

Meg was also the one Castiel went to after his first day of classes, gushing about the guy he had seen around campus and the art department. He had been nursing a huge crush on the guy based on looks alone for the better part of a year. The fact that he was in not one, but two of his classes so far was simultaneously a blessing from the art gods above, and a cruse from the social satan below. This man was literally one of the most good looking men he has ever seen, and Castiel was some what a connoisseur of good looking men. So when God's gift to the earth actually made first contact, Castiel could not have imagined a more awkward and perfect situation. After photo class he was done for the day, as was Meg so he rushed to meet with her.

Castiel saw Meg across King's Lawn and practically ran to her. Out of breath he blurts, "His name is Dean."

"Who's Dean?" Meg asked, steering him in the direction of the on campus eatery, very used to Castiel's conversational bluntness.

Still wided eyed and in shock, "Dean. The guy I see everywhere. God's literal gift to the earth. Also known as Green Eyes, Hot Piece of Ass, Oh There He Is Again, et cetra. His name is Dean. Dean Winchester. And the arts gods have gifted their favor upon me, and I have no idea what to do with this."

Meg gaped at his rant. Sure they liked to point out guys to each other, but never before had she heard him gush about a guy before. She knew exactly who he was talking about before he even started. There was only one guy it could have been, mainly because last semester they kept seeing Dean, apparently, everywhere; from dorm to dinning hall to the Johns Art and Humanities building. Any time they saw Dean Cas would clam up and nudge her, staring at the admittedly good looking man. But that's the thing, Castiel always clammed up, he didn't spew his affections like that.

After getting over the fact that Castiel actually showed emotions and real interest, Meg replied, "So what are you going to about it, Clarence?"

Castiel quit frowning at her nickname a long time ago, especially after she made him watch It's A Wonderful Life, but it still made him roll his eyes.

"Probably nothing," he said with a sigh. He opened the door to the dinning hall, he may be gay but he was still a gentleman.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Meg stops at a, thankfully, empty table, and slams her bag down. "After that speech and all this time, you can't not do something! Come on, Castiel!" He knew she was truly shocked because she almost never used his actual name.

"No. I don't know if you remember, but I am socially awkward and have a total of two experiences with guys, and one of them I don't count due to my extreme inebriation. Or perhaps you have been desensitized by spending so much time with me. I am not ready to face such a gorgeous creature and form coherent sentences. They only reason I was able to hold my own today was because it was all about art-" Meg stops him form leaving the table, and in mid sentence.

"I'm sorry, you actually talked to him?"

Castiel looks down, his face heating slightly,"Well, he made first contact. He kind of dropped his pencil between my feet and retrieved it himself. I only spoke first because he was ogling my work." He moved from the table to get in line at the grill line, craving a burger and fries, which Meg usually stole.

She waited for him to order before continuing her cross examination, "Clarence, this is leaps and bounds progress to your social education. You must continue practicing by asking his preference of top or bottom."

Castiel scoffed, getting his food from the pick-up counter. "Megan, please, even you must admit that he is as straight as ruler."

Meg grabbed some sushi to-go before going to the cashier, staring him down as she sat across the table from him.  
"Don't worry, babe," Castiel makes a face at the pet name, "I'll do some recon. Dude's got to be at least a 3 on the Kinsey. I swear I saw him ogling one of the theater guys asses."

With a sigh and eye roll, Castiel digs in to his food, letting Meg do whatever she was planning. Honestly, there was no stopping the woman. If she wanted to find something out, she did. He had no idea where she got her information, and quite frankly he didn't want to know. Plus, he was actually a silent supporter of this foraging for information. Now that he had at least two classes with Dean, he wanted to know more about him. He mentally placed 'Facebook stalking' to his to do list.

Thankfully the rest of the meal was not centered around him, but Meg and whatever her douche boyfriend Crowley did recently. As douchey as the guy was, he was actually pretty decent to her. She was just the kind of person to bitch about everything. He also didn't mind not having to talk. It's another reason why they got along, he didn't talk much, but she seemed to never stop.

They went to the apartment they shared close to campus, thankfully within walking distance. Meg had thought about living with Crowley at one point, but that option was removed when Crowley became an RA in one of the dorms. Castiel and Meg coexisted within the same space quite well, which was odd, just like their friendship; so long as she kept her mess out of the common area. Castiel was neat for an artist. However, they were both art majors, so things tended to get smudged with charcoal and graphite and paint more often than not. Thankfully all the furniture was theirs, and the floor was laminate. The walls were a different story, especially considering Meg's unorthadox splatter painting style. Castiel knew they would have to paint the wall she leans her canvases against.

They both retired for the evening, both having 8ams the next morning. Castiel had his last religion class required for his minor first, with his last core class, some history or other. Never before in his life was he thankful for having worked so hard before college, dual-enrolling at the local college in high school. All he had left were classes in his major, and a couple random electives. His last class was ceramics, an art elective he decided to give a shot. To be honest he sucked at sculpture classes, but his advisor suggested he should take it to be more well-rounded as an art student.

Castiel was the first student to arrive. This was typical of the first day, and most days. He didn't like being late, he also liked to have his pick of seating. He chose the far table with only two chairs at a large workspace. Hopefully there wouldn't be many students in the class and he wouldn't have to share. Castiel put his feet up and cranked up his music, a mix of indie and classic rock. Castiel didn't necessarily make himself look unapproachable, but when someone has a blank face and stares a lot people tend to steer clear. That being said, it wasn't until right before class started that the other spot at his table was taken. Honestly Castiel was surprised anyone sat there at all, there were about ten other people in the class, and all of them chose elsewhere, crowding around a couple of tables due to mutual friends. He really didn't mind. Especially when he looked up to find green eyes and wide grin looking back.

Castiel prides himself on keeping a cool facade, only allowing things to slip through around certain people, or when he chose. However, it seemed Dean Winchester could elicit any kind of response from Castiel, regardless of his walls. Deciding to be nice, and actually wanting to be approachable to Dean, Castiel slips his headphones off, returning a small smile.

Just as Dean was about to say something, the professor walks in in a bustle, handing papers off to everyone and chattering non-stop. She's a stout little woman with grey hair and giant glasses and clay stained clothes. Castiel hopes she finishes them up early so that Dean can say whatever he was about to say before the woman interrupted with her teaching. Not meaning to stare Castiel receives eye contact from Dean when he looks up from the page. They stare for what seems like seconds, but when the teacher suddenly calls for the early end of class, assigning sketchbook work for ideas, they both snap out of it. Cas is sure his face is red, but instead of fleeing like he normally would he decides to get out his sketchbook to start his ideas. It's not like he has anywhere else to be until his next class, especially with the two hours of class left and the hour break he has. He is pleasantly surprised, and silently pleased, that Dean does the same and starts sketching.

"So," Dean starts not looking up from his work, "we now have three classes together."

"Indeed." Castiel is doing his darndest to play it cool, but a small smile quirks on his lips, and he tries to control it.

Dean looks ups, smiling as always it seems, "How is it that we're both juniors and I've never seen you before in my life, and suddenly we have three classes together?"

Castiel tilts his head, contemplating the probably rehtorical question, granting it an answer anyways, "I suppose we have always had different professors. Most likely due to our different concentrations." He adds.

Dean raises his eyebrows, "What's your concentration?"

"Drawing, sometimes painting."

"Ah, that would be it then. I'm sculpture." I know, Castiel wants to add, but he feels it might be too "stalkerish," as Meg would say. "I like drawing as well, but working with my hands is just so much more gratifying as a medium to me. I like the control it gives me. 2D stuff just seems so fleeting sometimes, and you can only use one angle. 3D I feel has so much more depth and meaning to it." Dean seems to realize he's ranting and stops, looks back down at his sketches, correcting things with a pink tinge to his cheeks, bringing out the freckles there. "Sorry, I get carried away sometimes. You probably don't even care"

Castiel's brow furrows and his head is tilted so far he could probably lean it on his shoulder an inch or two more. "Why would think I was not interested?"

"I dunno know." Dean shrugs, face blank. "Most people don't."

Castiel scoffs and replies with confidence, "Well, I'm not most people."

Dean looks up then and quirks a smile.

They continue on in relative silence until Castiel can't stand it, so he puts in one headphone. Having forgotten to turn the volume down the music blasts out with a wicked guitar rift, which Dean perks up at.

"Is that AC/DC?" He asks leaning forward to better hear the music still blasting.

"Yes, it's one of my favorites by them. It really rocks." Castiel replies in his typical deadpan voice.

Dean laughs at this, nodding in agreement. Castiel offers to share a headphone, since there are still other people in the room and putting it on speaker would be rude. Plus, he can't help but feel a little thrill when Dean acquiesces and moves next to him. As Dean taps his foot and continues drawing, Castiel tries his best not to freak out from the close proximity of another human being, much less a highly attractive one. Finally collecting himself Castiel returns to his sketching, drawing nonsense lines in hopes he can form it out of clay. They sit there for the remaining class time. Occasionally a song comes on Dean doesn't know since it's a mix, so he tapped Castiel's phone to see the artist and song, which makes Castiel hold his breath for a second. Dean apparently has no problem with sharing space. This goes on until the end of the allotted class time, when Dean has to go to his class.

Dean gathers his stuff and puts it all in his messenger bag, slinging it over his head onto his shoulder. "So, you're not going to show up in my art history class are you?"

Castiel chuckles, surprising himself a little, "No, I don't have my art history until later this afternoon."

"Ah, what a pity. We could have jammed out there too. I hear Visyak is kind of boring."

"I find her interesting. She has an interesting view on art." Castiel says, gathering his stuff as well.

"Well," Dean says, rubbing at his neck, "I guess I'll see you around, Cas."

Castiel's breathe catches slightly at the nickname, "Yes, I suppose. Have a good class."

They part ways, Dean to his class, and Cas to find Meg to divulge every single detail of his class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. It kind of got away from me. No worries, next one will be up soon. Let me know what you think!

To be honest, Castiel honestly had no idea why Balthazar, his professor, refused to help him in his photography class. Balthazar was always Castiel's favorite cousin, and vice versa. Despite the age difference of nine years, the two always got along fabulously; probably due to the fact that Balthazar was the first to know Castiel's preference for men. Quite frankly Castiel was surprised Balthazar had taken this long to leave him to figure things out for himself. He was also not complaining that Dean was the one teaching him in their teacher's stead. Dean had a way of explaining things that made sense to Castiel. It wasn't that he had any particular way of learning or misunderstanding, but sometimes professors didn't know how to explain difficult things to Castiel. He had always known his brain worked differently, now he just attributes that to being an artist and seeing things differently. Who knows. He's just glad to be able to be in the darkroom where his face, that gets heated every time Dean reaches over him or gets really close to show him something, is hidden. 

Since Dean started helping him in Photography, they started hanging out and working on their schoolwork together more. It started one day after they had finished printing a couple of photos each, deciding to take a break.

"I am starving." Dean announces as they come out of the darkroom to put their prints in the final wash before being set on screens to dry.

"I could use some sustenance." Castiel replies favorably.

"It's called food, dude." Dean says as he pulls out his first print, then pulls out an empty screen from the columns of screen underneath the counter.

Castiel rolls his eyes at the correction, "Regardless, I would like some."

"Well, I think the food court is still open, wanna take a break and grab something?" Dean asks, stacking his stuff out of the way and off the table.

"Sure." Castiel replies, trying to sound nonchallant, and follows suit by setting his stuff off to the side next to Dean's.

They make the walk across campus from Johns to the food court/cafeteria, which is thankfully not incredibly long. The weather has started to cool down and Castiel has broken out his cardigans and sweaters in preparation. It's still just this side of warm that requires Castiel to roll up his sleeves. He likes this cardigan. It's very comfortable and has pockets and it's almost TARDIS blue; Meg says it brings out the blue in his eyes. Castiel has never been one for being in style or incredibly fashionable, but he knows what he likes, and he likes to be comfortable. His wardrobe basically consists of jeans, t-shirts, the occasional button-up, and lots of cardigans and sweaters. Meg says he's the least fashionable gay she knows, and he says that he couldn't give a rat's ass.

As they reach the cafeteria Castiel realizes that they haven't said but two words the whole walk over. Normally he feels uncomfortable with silence around people, not that he does anything to fill it; but with Dean it just feel natural and comfortable and completely OK. He knows Dean is a thinker, but can also talk your ear off if you get him going on the right subject. They both make a beeline for the grill area, ordering nearly the exact same thing, only Castiel gets more fries. Deciding to eat in the cafeteria they grab a table and dig in.

Castiel takes a bite and closes his eyes and hums in contentment. It's not the best burger he's had, but it's still not bad. He opens his eyes to see Dean staring at him with a schooled expression. Castiel tilts his head and furrows his brow in confusion, snapping Dean out of whatever trance he had been in. Dean takes a large bite of his own burger and sighs with pleasure as well.

"Man," Dean says, having thankfully swallowed first, his adams apple bobbing, "nothing beats a good burger."

"Agreed. These make me very happy." Castiel replies, scooping some ketchup on his fries.

They eat in silence for the most part before having only their fries left and talking about their next project in ceramics. Dean is in the middle of explaining his idea to rapt Castiel when Meg walks up and plants herself next to Castiel, stealing some fries. Some how she always finds him when he's eating, but doesn't stop her having gotten used to it long ago.

"Hiya Clarence, I see you're making friends." Meg says, smirking towards Dean, who is looking between them with raised eyebrows.

Castiel sighs, "Meg this is Dean," giving her a small pointed look, "Dean, this is my best friend, Meg."

"Yeah, I remember you. You were in our drawing class first day. What'd you do, drop?" Dean asks.

Meg huffs a laugh, "Yeah, I can't stand that professor. Plus a class I needed opened up during that class, so I switched."

"Plus she can't draw worth a shit." Castiel says, eating some of his quickly dwindling fries. This statement earns his a laugh from Dean, and punch in the arm from Meg that actually hurts, but he refuses to react. 

"So, you're the one stealing my best friend away from me all the time." Meg snatches the last fry, earning a narrow gaze from Castiel and raised eyebrows from Dean.

"Umm, I guess." Dean says, rubbing his neck, "wait you guys aren't dating?"

Castiel huffs a laugh and Meg rolls her eyes, "No, we are most certainly not." Castiel replies.

"I'm not his type." Meg says, winking at Dean where Castiel can't see, because the latter is looking at his empty tray.

Castiel currently wishes Meg was not here, or that he could hide. It's not like he's ashamed of his sexuality, but he also doesn't really like to wave the pride flag and get called a fag all the time.

"That's cool man, I like a little of both. No sweat." Dean defuses the awkwardness with his own confession. Castiel looks up and receives a smile and a kind look from Dean, responding with his own smile.

"Well, as fun as it is being the spectator of your marathon staring contests, I've got work to do." Meg gets up, taking Castiel's tray with her. She's not completely inconsiderate and rude, just a little unfiltered with her words. 

Castiel watches her leave, then turns back to Dean who is still looking at him with an almost puzzled look, but then it's gone and Dean is standing up.

"We should probably get back. I've got a couple more prints I need to at least get started on." He takes his tray to the conveyer belt that leads to the kitchen.

Not having a tray of his own Castiel just trails along behind Dean, lost in thought. He really didn't want to screw this up, but Dean was quieter than normal, which obviously means he doesn't want to be his friend anymore. Castiel has always been self-conscious, especially when it came to people he liked. He's also known for worrying endlessly and turning inwards to figure out what he did wrong. At this point he'd rather put his growing feelings aside and just be friends with Dean; he's a genuinely great person to be around and Castiel doesn't want to not have that anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

The walk back to Johns was just as silent as the walk to the cafeteria, but more tense. Dean didn't do well hiding things. He also didn't do well talking about things. Typically he just chose to think things over and then carry on, regardless to how it affects other people. They were almost to the Johns when he looks over at Cas, who looks downtrodden and confused. Dean is pretty sure it's his fault. He didn't mean to clam up so much, or leave so abruptly, but he needed the sanctuary of the darkroom to figure things out. Knowing for sure that Cas is gay opens up possibilities, but he doesn't want to ruin their friendship over his attraction to the guy. Spending more time with Cas has just made Dean like the former more than he had initially. Not only was the dude hot, but he was funny, talented, smart as fuck, and had great music taste to boot. And he seemed to just get Dean like no one else but his brother Sam does. But he doesn't want to screw things up, or get turned down and have things eternally awkward between them if Cas doesn't feel the same way. Dean doesn't do well with people, but those that he has in his life he keeps.

Dean rubs a hand over his face and tries to snap out of it. They get into the photo room finding it emptier than when they left. Dean goes straight to the wash to take out his prints to lay them out on the same screen he put his other print on earlier, he figures he'll do one more print since there's one spot left on that screen. Plus he really doesn't feel like being here for two or three more hours, so he plans to do an easy print next and call it quits. Cas moves to his bag to take out a couple rolls of undeveloped film and his developing canister. Dean takes out the negative strip with his next photo to print out. He turns to the revolving door to find Cas looking at him and waiting for him to get it to turn the door.

"I need to develop more film before I print anymore," Cas says, turning the door after Dean gets in. Dean nods, and Cas enters one of the loading rooms, casting a glance at Dean before shutting the door.

Dean hopes he hasn't screwed anything up by his moodiness. Cas was a bit standoffish, a bit like he was when they first started hanging out. In hopes that whatever this is blows over, Dean puts his negative into the negative carrier and turns on the enlarger light to adjust the size of the photo and focus it before starting his test strips. 

He had just turned off his enlarger, moving to get his paper when he looks up and Cas is right there.

"Jesus Christ, Cas. It's dark in here, you can't just sneak up on a guy like that." Dean has a hand over his heart, Cas is really close.

"Apologies," Cas takes a step back, "I seem to be having trouble loading a roll on to a reel. Would you mind assisting me?"

Dean puts his paper back, "Sure, Cas." If it were anyone else Dean would have said to figure it out themselves, but he knows that Cas genuinely tries and still struggles. Plus it means he gets to be in a small dark room with Cas. Dean follows Cas into his loading room, Cas shuts the door and turns off the light, plunging them into darkness. At first Dean hated this and it was terrifying. Now he loves it, it makes him feel safe.

"I put roll in the canister, so be careful when you open it that it doesn't fall out." Cas says quietly from where he's leaning against the wall.

Dean grabs the canister and opens it, takes out the reel and unloaded film. As he loads the film he tries to think of what to say. He feels the tension. Cas could have stayed outside while he loaded the film, but he didn't. Barely two people are able to fit in the room, so it's a tight squeeze. He senses Cas shift beside him, most likely just trying to get comfortable.

"Did I do something?" Cas asks, Dean thinks it might be the darkness that makes him brave, because he doesn't normally speak up at awkward situations.

Dean sighs, "No, Cas, you didn't do anything. I'm sorry I was weird. I got a text from my brother." He's not completely lying, but it's also not the whole truth. "My dad passed out on the couch again last night and puke when he woke up. Sam had to deal with it. He's not suppose to deal with it, but because I'm here I can't be the one to deal with it. I'm the big brother, I'm supposed to protect him, Cas." Dean has since loaded the film and put the reel in the canister, now he's just leaning against the tiny counter that lines the small room.

He feels a hand on his, which goes to move up, but he catches it. It's dark and he feel brave.

"I'm sorry Dean. I know how that must pain you, but you can't always protect him. You have to live your life." Cas squeezes his hand and lets go.

"Thank you for helping me." Dean feels him reach and feel for the canister, "And Dean?"

Dean looks up in the direction he hears Cas from, "Yeah, Cas?"

"You can always talk to me about stuff. I've been told I'm a good listener." Dean can hear the smile in his voice.

Dean reaches to turn the light back on and is plunged into light and blue. "Thanks Cas, I'll remember that."

They exit the loading room, going their separate ways, Dean to the print developing room and Cas to the film developing room.

\-----

Dean has finished making his print and is just putting it into the final wash in the classroom when Cas comes out from the revolving door to the darkroom. There's no more tension, to Dean's relief. They both sit at the giant table and end up next to each other, gravitating towards the other like magnets. If anything Dean thinks they're more relaxed and at peace with each other. Cas takes out his phone and earbuds, offering one to Dean before starting his music. It's the same indie and classic rock mix that first time Cas shared his music with Dean. It's also Dean's favorite. While classic rock is his favorite, he has an appreciation for good music in general, which does occasionally include newer bands. They sit in relative silence, both working on one thing or another while they both wait for they're stuff or each other.

Dean is doing some sketches for a sculpture project and Cas is making thumbnails for some design project. Dean likes these moments. They don't need to talk, they don't need to be working on the same thing, they just are. And it's right then that he realizes Cas is his best friend. Sure, he's got other friends, like Jo and her friends; but Cas is his best friend. This makes him quirk a smile, glancing over at Cas who is in deep concentration, putting down his ideas into little boxes. Dean is pretty sure he could never do what Cas does. Hell, he can barely work his phone. Cas is the one who always has to help him figure things out on his phone, like changing the background. Out of spite Cas once changed his lock screen to My Little Pony, and it stayed like that for almost a week until Cas took pity and showed him how to change it.

Dean realizes he's staring when Cas looks over at him still smiling, and gives a small smile back before turning back to his work with a bit more pink in his cheeks. It's adorable. No. Best friend. Friends don't think like that about their friends, Dean chastises himself. He turns back to his own sketches, fine turning a couple of his preferred designs. As he is sketching he remembers what Jo told him yesterday.

"So," Dean begins, causing Cas to look up, "There's a party tonight that Jo told me about."

Cas blinks at him, "That's nice."

Dean huffs a laugh, "I was thinking about going, you wanna come?"

Cas rolls his eyes and sets down his pencil, "Dean, do you even know me? I'm not the "partying" kind of guy." Air quotes were included.

"Aw, come on Cas. Don't make me go by myself. Beside, " Dean says, getting up to get his print out, "it'll be fun. I'm sure there'll be lots of guys to pick up."

"Dean, do you just want me to go so you won't feel awkward going by yourself?" Cas asks with his typical bluntness, knowing Dean better in a couple of months than most of his friends he's had for years.

"Yeah..." 

Cas sighs, "For you, I will risk my studies." Dean grins widely as this, "You're lucky I'm ahead this weekend." Cas get's up and goes into the darkroom, emerging a minute later with a dry strip of film.

Dean slides the screen back in place before going to gather up his stuff. He waits for Cas to cut up him film into strips of five images and put them in a film holder sheet. Cas packs up everything and they both leave the room. Dean is glad he remembered, he could seriously use a drink. 

"So, you wanna meet me at my dorm and we can go over together?" Dean asks as they exit the photo room. "It's at the ATO house right behind my dorm."

"Sure." Cas turns towards to the doors that lead outside the building while Dean opts for the opposite direction heading for his dorm.

"Cool, see you around 8:30?" Dean asks, starting to walk backwards.

"Yes, that sounds good." Cas goes to turn, but stops, "What dorm are you in?"

Oh right, Cas had never been to his dorm. "Eaglin 212."

"I'll see you then Dean," Cas waves with a smile.

"See you," Dean replies, watching him go before he turns to go home. Tonight is going to be long.


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel knew he needed to change before going to Dean's and the party tonight, but he also had to go to the library. That was 2 hours ago after they had parted ways, and and hour before he had to be at Dean's. For once, rather than forgoing socializing for school work, he switched and packed up his stuff before rushing out of the library. He practically ran to his apartment that was just off campus, which meant now he needed to add shower to the list. He rushed in to his apartment on the third floor buzzing with excitement and nervousness. Castiel Novak was going to a party. With Dean Winchester. As friends obviously. But still.

Meg was sitting in the living room watching some cult TV show she's obsessed with. She looks up at Castiel as he rushes in and sets his stuff down on the table by the door and kicks his shoes off, throwing his keys in the bowl by the door.

"Hey there, Flash. What's the rush?" Meg asks, turning off the TV, looking very interested.

Castiel stops, looks at her with wide almost scared eyes, "I'm going to party at the ATO house in an hour with Dean and I have no idea what I'm doing or what to wear." He's breathing heavily, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Alright, first things first, breathe, calm down. Second, go take a shower because you are all gross and sweaty." She corals him towards the bathroom before turning towards his room, "I'll pick you out something to wear." He shoots her a grateful look before getting in the shower.

She shakes her head. Meg knew this was bound to happen. Castiel had been hung up on Dean from the moment they saw him on campus, and more so since they had classes and were hanging out together. She goes into Castiel messy but orderly room, bypassing the desk and aura of pencil shavings and eraser bits. She takes out dark jeans, a blue button down and a black waistcoat, leaving the shoe choice to Castiel, knowing he'll pick a pair of converse. Meg may have a boyfriend and Castiel may be gay, but she knows he is attractive and what he looks good in. The boy can pull off nearly anything and look good, especially waistcoats with jeans.

Castiel comes in his room in his boxers drying his hair with a towel. Meg is sitting on the bed against the wall with her legs crossed, giving him a look demanding explanation for his behavior.

Castiel sighs, pulling on the jeans that are the perfect kind of tight, hugging his runners legs and ass just right. "Dean's friend Jo invited him to a frat party and he didn't want to show up alone because he's a codependent introvert, but still likes people enough to go to parties. He asked if I would come along so he wouldn't be alone. It's not a date."

Meg smirks knowingly, "Never said it was. I'm just surprised you didn't make up an excuse, like having homework or something."

"I said I already did it," Castiel blushes, pulling on the shirt with the waistcoat to follow. He picks his blue hightop converse, tucking his jeans into the top and lacing them up tot he top. He goes to his full length mirror on the back of his door to try and do something with his hair, but ends up giving up as usual.

"Well, just be safe. Call me if you need anything. An escort home, shoulder to cry on, condom-" this earns her a towel in the face.

Castiel grabs his keys and wallet before heading out the door, "Don't wait up!"

Meg shouts, "Make good choices!" The door slams.

\------

Dean paces his room slightly, going back to his bathroom to check his hair and clothes a couple times. He's wearing some of his favorite jeans, that hug his shape nicely but not too tight, a black t-shirt with a dark green plaid shirt, and his boots. He's never been fashion conscious, but for some reason he is nervous about tonight. His roommate, Benny, left already, being apart of the frat and set-up, rolling his eyes at Dean asking who the girl was. Dean had just blushed and said no one, just a friend. Dean had given himself a talk saying Cas is friend, this is not a date, you just didn't want to go alone. Dean also knows that it sucks and he wishes it all weren't true.

Dean is sitting at his desk doing some sketching/doodling out of pure nervousness. That's what he does. He sketches. Art is his stress reliever and outlet. He wishes he were in the studio so he could work on some sculpture and hit something; they're carving plaster right now and chiseling is very satisfying for his nerves. He's started on line variation and shading when a knock comes hesitantly on his door. He bolts up a bit quick and tells himself to chill, and walks calmly to the door. He wasn't quite prepared for what was on the other side. Cas looked good. He knew he shouldn't stare, but he honestly couldn't help it. Not that Cas didn't always look good, because he did, but right now he looked hot. And don't even get him on the hair that he wanted to- no.

"Hey, Cas." Dean says, finally, looking at the other guys face, meeting blue eyes brought out by Cas' shirt.

"Hello, Dean." Cas replies, "Ready?"

"Uh, yeah, just let me grab my jacket." Dean opens the door wider so Cas can come in, and goes to his closet door where his jacket is hanging.

Cas is observing his posters with a slightly quirk to his lips. Dean slips on his jacket and grabs his room key and wallet.

"Shall we?" Dean gestures to the door, signaling Cas out first.

"Indeed, we shall." Cas replies and steps out into the hall, waiting for Dean to lock his door.

They walk out of the building and to the frat house once again in silence, but it's the comfortable kind again, to Dean's relief. The house is already alight and filled with music and people. ATO apparently throws the best parties on campus, though neither Dean, and especially not Cas, have been to one. They walk up the front porch that has people leaning against rails and sitting on porch swings, escaping the noise inside.

Once inside Dean uses the opportunity to get closer to Cas by leaning in, "I'm going to get a drink." Cas nods, a bit wide eyed and follows.

Once they reach the kitchen Dean grabs a couple of beers, craft by the looks of them. ATO is also the richest fraternity. He hands one to Cas, who is standing rather close, looking around, taking in his surroundings.

Dean leans in again, but not as close since it's not as loud here, "Have you ever been to a party before?"

Cas looks at Dean, takes a swig, "No." Takes another swig. Dean laughs and claps him on the shoulder, lingering just a bit before dropping his hand.

"It's cool man. Let's go see what trouble we can get in to." Dean says, starting towards the living room where all the dancing is going on. Dean spots Benny up on a raised stage-like area where the DJ is. Jo is in the corner with Ash from their drawing class, who looks lit as fuck, and a couple other people Dean doesn't know. They make their way towards Jo, Dean thinking it's the safer option. Cas sticks close, not wanting to get lost in the throng, or touched really. Halfway across he feels Cas grab on to the back of his jacket to keep, so he reaches back and grabs his arm to steer him along. Cas looks down at the contact, and back up, but has the same expression, which is just general shock. Dean shrugs it off as overwhelmingness from the party.

They reach Jo, who is sitting with Ash and their friends on a few raised chairs, trying to talk. Jo sees Dean and jumps up to hug Dean. Dean lets go of Cas' arm to hug her back and pick her up. He's known her for a long time, but they haven't really been friends since she started school a year ago. Drawing is their first class together, and he's impressed she actually made in to the class, but the girl has skill like other.

"Jo, you know Cas from drawing, yeah?" Dean brings Cas forward with another hand on his arm. It's dark so Dean doesn't notice Cas' flush at the repeated contact.

"Yeah, of course!" Jo hugs him as well, already a little tipsy and getting handsy. "Dude, you are such a good drawer!"

"Thank you." Cas replies stiffly, not knowing what to do with his hands he just lightly wraps them around her back patting he a couple times. Thankfully, this detaches her, and she returns to her drink and seat, dragging them back with her.

Jo introduces them to the people they don't know; Becky, a girl who's a little mousey with wide kind of crazy eyes and braces; Chuck, who looks frazzled and relaxed and drunk all at the same time, clutching Becky's hand; and a guy named Alfie, a sweet looking guy who's a little shorter than Cas.

Jo drags Dean into a conversation about guns with her and Ash, while Alfie strikes up a conversation with Cas; probably the standard 'what's your major?' intro. Dean likes talking to Jo, and about guns. But after about ten minutes he sees Alfie drag Cas on to the dance floor. His heart sinks, but he's glad to see Cas is having fun. He watches him for a minute, and decides Cas cannot dance, but he's smiling all the while, and Alfie seems to be getting rather close, trying to show Cas how to dance.

Dean turns back to see Jo looking at him with a knowing look, Ash having joined whatever conversation Chuck and Becky are having.

"So, I guess he didn't come as your date." It's not a question.

Dean looks at his drink before turning it up and finishing it. "No."

Jo pats his arm and leads him back to the kitchen for another drink. She pours him some decent looking whiskey and hands it to him.

"Wanna talk?" She asks, pouring herself some as well.

Dean shrugs, downing his cup and pouring more than his first serving before turning towards the back porch; Jo follows. There are fewer people here, so it makes conversation easier. There's a hammock that empty so he sits, Jo joins him. He's pretty sure she had a crush on him back in the day when she used to hang out with Sam, but he's decided that whatever was there is gone now. She's dating Ash now, anyways.

He takes a sip of the whiskey, enjoying the burn as it goes down, "It's nothing really. We're just friends. I had kind of hoped, but, you know..." He trails off, swinging the hammock slightly.

"Yeah, I know." She pats his arm. 

They just sit there swinging looking up at the stars, which shine clearly in the cloudless sky. Dean almost feels bad for leaving Cas in there alone when he had brought him, but then he remembers that Alfie took over so he's not alone. And they didn't come together. He finishes his drink. Still not quite as drunk and numb as he would like to be he gets up to go get another drink. Ash passes him to join his girlfriend on the hammock, clapping him on the shoulder as he passes. On his way to the kitchen he passes Cas and Alfie in corner standing closely and talking. As he gets closer Alfie closes the distance and kisses Cas. Feeling sick Dean rushes past, making himself a concoction of alcohol with a little bit of everything, including some Everclear, adding to his buzz. By them time he finishes his drink he's on the dance floor dancing with different people. Some guy one minute, some girl another. He's pretty sure he ends up between the two of them, which is different, but not unpleasant. They try to get him upstairs, but he stumbles away on to the now empty front porch, leaning over the railing and puking his guts out. Distantly he wonders what time it is. Presently he pukes one more time before stumbling back and sliding down against the house to sit on the floor.

It's not until later when Dean wakes up to someone shaking his shoulder. He opens his eyes to blue, and as he focuses he see Cas, looking thoroughly debauched and a bit worried.

"Dean, are you OK?" Cas asks, kneeling down in front of Dean.

\------

After dancing with Alfie, who had coerced him on to the dance floor, they he went to look for Dean with Alfie trailing along. He saw Dean with Jo on the hammock and turned for the kitchen. Alfie challenged him to round of shots, which is when Castiel found out his high tolerance and Alfie's low tolerance. They ended up in the corner talking about nothing, well mostly it was Alfie slurring about who knows what. Alfie kept getting closer. Not that Castiel really minded, Alfie was attractive, funny, and very nice. Alfie finally just kissed him. They made out for a bit. Alfie was a very good kisser, and Castiel liked kissing. It was when Alfie tried to get Castiel to go upstairs or home with him that Castiel bailed, claiming to having to use the restroom. He passed the dance floor and saw Dean dancing with guy grinding behind him and girl in front of him. Castiel made a beeline for the bathroom and hid out for a while.

He knew it wasn't a date, but after their conversation at lunch and Dean's confession to being bi, he had hoped that maybe something would happen. He had seen the easy way he and Jo had sat together, but after ditching Alfie he saw Ash in Dean's place, only he was making out with Jo. Castiel guessed that Dean was blowing off steam from a rejection from Jo. Seeing Dean dancing with the girl and the guy had hit him unpleasantly in the gut. It really wasn't something he wanted to see. Castiel finally emerged from the bathroom a hour later, having sunk on to the floor falling asleep. He woke to someone banging on the door. He got up quickly and left the bathroom, apologizing to the girl dancing from foot to foot. The house was emptier than when he went to hide. Castiel checked his phone and the time read 2am. Apparently time moved faster at parties. He walked around the house looking for Dean or anyone he knew. He found Jo and Ash still in the hammock, but asleep and someone had thrown a blanket over them. Chuck and Becky he's pretty sure saw leave early, completely sober. Alfie was crashed on an arm chair, drooling. A bunch of other people were still dancing, but everywhere else in the house people were at various stages of inebriation. Castiel went out on to the front porch to get some air, debating on if he wanted to venture upstairs to find Dean. He heard slight snoring behind him, turning around he found the object of his searchings.

Dean was slumped against the side of the house fast asleep. His hair was crazy, his clothes askew, and there was something damp on the front of his shirt. When Castiel got closer his nose confirmed his assumption, that was vomit on Dean's shirt. He smelled like puke, sweat and alcohol.

Castiel called his name earning no response, frowning he kneeled down and called again. Getting concerned he shook Dean and said his name once more, loudly. Dean finally opened his eyes. Relief flooded Castiel.

"Dean, are you OK?" He asked with concern.

Dean looked sleepily at him and smiled, "M'fine, Cas. Jus gonna sleep..." Dean trailed off, starting to lay down on the floor, eyes drifting closed.

"No, no, no," Castiel said in quick secession, grabbing Dean's shoulders hauling him back into a sitting position. "We need to get you home, Dean."

Castiel slung his arm around him and under his arm, hefting the other guy up. Dean grunted in complaint, but complied anyways. It took a bit of working to get down the stairs, but they made it eventually. Castiel decided it was better to just get Dean back to his own dorm since it was close. It was a long walk despite the short distance. Dean had to puke about halfway, which Castiel just stood by, rubbing his back. Dean stood a little straight and walked better after that, but still needed help. Castiel had to get Dean's wallet out of his back pocket to get his ID to open the door to the building, to which Dean smirked at, but said nothing. Thankfully Dean's building has an elevator, because though Dean was walking better, stairs would be nigh impossible. Castiel once again reached into Dean's pockets to get his dorm room key out. They enter the room finding it empty.

Castiel deposits Dean on the bed, intending to leave him there and walk away, but he couldn't. Castiel riffles through Dean's drawers finding a clean shirt and sweat pants. He helps Dean out of his shoes and various layers, striping him down to his bright green boxers. Dean is quickly waning now, starting to slump on to the bed. Castiel manages to help him get the shirt on, but Dean forgoes the pants and crawls into bed. Castiel put his blanket over him and essentially tucks him in. As a show of involuntary tenderness Castiel reaches out and smoothes Dean's hair. 

As Castiel removes his hand Dean grabs it, startling Castiel, who thought Dean was asleep.

Dean cracks open his eyes, "Thanks, Cas." He squeezes his hand lightly before letting go and falling asleep.

He finds some ibuprofen in the bathroom and sets the bottle on Dean's bedside along with a bottle of water that was in their kitchen area. Castiel decides against staying in Dean's roommate's bed, not knowing if the other guy will come back or not. He makes the long trek to his and Meg's apartment. It takes about ten to fifteen minutes to walk from Dean's dorm to his place, but tonight it seems longer and lonelier. Finally arriving safely to his complex he trudges tiredly up the stairs. He opens his door and shucks his shoes by the door and leaves his wallet and keys in the bowl. The TV is still on and Meg is asleep on the couch, looking very much like she was waiting up for him. Castiel turns off the TV and puts a blanket over her.

Meg stirs, and without opening her eyes ask, "Did you do the do, Casanova?"

Chuckling quietly he brushes the hair from her forehead, reminding him of his little sister, "No, there was no deed to be done."

Meg frowns, "It's OK, you'll charm him with your snarky willy ways."

Castiel smiles, "Goodnight, Meg."

"G'night." Meg's breath evens out as she falls back asleep.

Castiel goes into his room to shuck the rest of his clothing, thinking about Dean, and, for the first time in a while, his family. He quickly stops both trains of thought, banishing everything in favor of crawling into bed and actually thanking God that tomorrow (today) is saturday and he can sleep in.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean woke up the next morning to mouth feeling like cotton and a head that felt like someone was hitting his head with a sledge hammer. Much to his surprise he was in his own bed and in pajamas. He wasn't really sure how he got there. Nor was he sure how the bottle of water and ibuprofen got on his bedside. Despite the confusion he mentally thanked whomever helped him. He took four pills and chugged the entire bottle. Having cleared his mouth he stumbles up and over to the bathroom, where he swears he peed for a minute. He walked carefully to his bed, stooping to grab his phone out of his pocket before gingerly laying down, his head still pounded. He apparently slept 'til noon, and found seven text messages; two from Sam talking about some competition he's in; three from Jo, asking where he went last night; and two from Cas, one asking him where he was, and another letting him know it was him who got Dean home and that Cas had gotten home not wanting to crash on Benny's bed. He replied to Sam's texts with pride, let Jo know he got sick and Cas got him home, and decided to call Cas.

Cas picked up on the fith ring, right before Dean hung up. "Hello?" his voice was rough with sleep, and tinged with annoyance at having been woken up.

"Hey Cas, how you feeling?" Dean asked, feeling his headache dull and his mind and body relax.

Dean could practically hear Cas roll his eyes, "Stupendous, Dean. How's the hangover?"

"Fucking rough." He rubs his face before asking, "You wanna grab some food? I could go for something greasy."

He heard rustling, "Yeah, sure. Let me grab a shower. Meet you at the cafeteria in 20?"

Dean gets whiff of himself, "Yeah, ditto. See you then." He hangs up and gets up shucking his clothes and gathering the ones discarded from last night and throws it all in his hamper. Dean's not a messy person, but he's not particularly organized either. He grabs another pair of boxers in case Benny comes back while he's in the shower.

He starts the water, letting it heat up to a reasonable temperature before getting in. He washes away the grim of the party, still not entirely sure what happened, other than Cas kissing Alfie. After that everything is dark and blury. He knows he was dancing, but with whom he has no idea. He just knows he left because he was about to puke, then he passed out. Apparently Cas got him back home, changed, and in bed. Dean paused in his rinsing. Cas got him home and took care of him. Having paused too long he finished his shower quickly, toweled off and got dressed, rushing out the door. Dean honestly didn't want to ponder the implications of what Cas did. He was probably just being a good friend to Dean. 

Dean arrived about ten minutes later than they had planned. He searched the tables, looking for that familiar mess of dark hair. He had just gotten in line for the grill, still searching, when he hears a voice behind him.

"Hello, Dean." Cas was standing at his shoulder, rather close he might add.

Slightly out of breath and taken aback, though he didn't move, it took Dean a second to respond with his, "Hey, Cas."

Cas looked wicked tired and very much like he didn't even try to do anything with his hair, which made it look like he had just had wild, crazy sex. At least he had made the effort to throw on some jeans, a t-shirt and a cardigan, and of course his classic black chucks. It was not thing special, but for Dean he just looked as attractive as ever.

The line moved, and so did Dean, forcing him to look away from his friend. He seriously needed to get a grip. He couldn't ruin this friendship. They moved through the line rather quickly, both of them got bacon cheddar burgers, and Cas got his usual double order of fries. It's not that Meg joined them every time, but Cas just got it out of habit. Plus, if Meg didn't show up Cas just shared the extra fries with Dean, which suited him just fine. After getting drinks, soda for Dean and lemonade for Cas, they find a booth towards the back and along the wall of the large dinning hall and they both tuck in to their food.

Dean tries to focus on his own food, and not on the way Cas practically moans around his burger. He tries not to let it get to him, but Dean still feels his face heat slightly. Instead of dwelling on it he scoops up some fries and drenches them in ketchup before stuffing them in his mouth. There is nothing like fries dipped in ketchup. He closes his eyes as he chews and sighs in appreciation. Dean opens his eyes after a couple seconds to see Cas staring at him, burger in his hands on his way to his mouth. Cas quickly looks at his burger and takes a large bite.

"So, how many more prints do you need before critique?" Dean asks, finally starting a conversation halfway through their meal.

Cas chews thoughtfully and swallows before answering, meeting Deans eyes, "I have about seven of the total ten prints needed for Wednesday, but I want to redo one. I just couldn't get the tones right, so I gave up on it." Cas looks down at his fries, sorting through them, before looking back up. "Do you think you could help me?"

Dean smirks and leans back, taking a sip of his soda before answering, "I suppose I could lend my expertise."

Cas rolls his eyes and huffs a laugh, "Do you want to go this afternoon?"

"Yeah, I have a few more prints to do as well. I've got all my rolls developed, so I should be good for choosing my last prints." If he's honest, Dean has already been mentally choosing his last prints since he printed the contact sheet that showed him all his photos on the roll.

Cas groans, "I still have a roll left to develop." Dean smiles, knowing how much Cas despises the loading process. He'll probably have to help him, which warms him in a way that shouldn't.

"Aw, man, don't worry about it. I'll load your film for you."

Cas ducks his head, his cheeks pinking, "Thank you, Dean. I hate to ask for assistance, but I can't afford to rip more film."

They finish up their lunches and take their trays to the conveyer belt and head towards the exit.

"Do you need to go home before we go?" Dean asks, holding the door open for Cas.

"Yes, I need to grab my binder and film. Do you want to come with me?" Cas asks, looking down at his feet as they walk.

"Yeah, sure!" That may have been a bit too eager, but Dean doesn't care, "I've got my stuff in my locker, so I'm good."

Cas leads Dean to his apartment, whch is only a five-minute walk from the dinning hall. While Cas has only just been to Dean's place, Dean has never been to his. They've always met up in the library or photo room to hang out and work on stuff. To Dean it feels like a new step in their friendship, and it feels like a big deal. Of course, a lot of things feel like a big deal to Dean, so this is probably nothing. They get to Cas's building and go up the flight of stairs to get to his apartment. Cas unlocks ad opens the door, which reveals Meg on the couch with some dude wrapped around her. She looks up and between Dean and Cas as they enter and raises her eyebrow with her perpetual smirk. Cas drops his keys off in the bowl by the door.

"Hey-a Deano," Meg greets, not moving an inch. The dude whispers something in her ear, she whispers back which makes the dude look at Dean and smirk. These two ere obviously made for each other.

"Ah, so you're the infamous Dean Winchester." The guy is brit, how lovely.

Cas rolls his eyes, cheeks pink, Dean guesses from the growing cold. "Dean, Crowly," Cas gestures from Dean to the guy, Crowly apparently.

Cas moves towards a door, and to avoid being stuck in the same room as the smirking twins, Dean follows. Cas opens the door and moves inside. It's a modest size, a little messy, but not terribly so. Cas grabs his messenger bag from beside his desk and starts riffling through it, pulling stuff out. Meanwhile, Dean is being nosy and walking around the room looking at Cas' shelves, which are many, and posters, which are adequate. There are about 3 talls shelves filled with books, pictures, and knick-knacks, and another small shelf beside the bed that seems to serves as a bedside table. This is filled with what looks like sketchbook, and on top are a stack of books. Dean guess these are what Cas is reading right now. He picks up the top one, it's from the library, and it is also one of Dean's favorites. He sits on the bed looking through it and noticing the bookmark is near the back, marked with a receipt, dated for a couple days prior. They had been talking about books the other day and Dean mentioned this one a his favorite, to which Cas had admitted to never reading. He must have picked it up from the library soon after. This made Dean smile and incredibly warm inside.

"Are you ready?" Cas says, going to the closet to grab a jacket to throw on top of his cardigan, along with a scarf and beanie. He slings his bag over his shoulder as Dean gets up.

"Yeah," Dean sets the book back on top of the pile and follows Cas out of the room.

Cas addresses Meg as they pass through the living room to the door, "We're going to photo lab, be back probably tonight."

Meg blows him a kiss, then turns her gaze on Dean, "Don't keep him out too late, Deanie."

"You kids have a good time." Crowly weighs in.

Cas rolls his eyes and go out the door, grabbing his keys in the process, and Dean follows. They walk the ten minutes to the art building from Cas' apartment, talking about everything an nothing, mostly projects they're working on in their classes and other art things. Dean likes that he has a friend to talk art with. While most of his friends can sort of keep up, they don't really care, so Cas is really the only person he talks art with. It's like a whole other language that only they speak amongst their friends; he's pretty sure even Meg wouldn't be able to keep up. Dean also likes that he can bounce ideas off of Cas and actually be able to trust his opinion. With most of his classmates he will ask them and take with a grain of salt. Dean trusts Cas to give him an honest unbiased opinion, and even to give suggestions of how he can change his work and possibly make it better. He thinks Cas does this because Dean does the same with him, though he might be slightly more biased, but no one needs to know that. 

They make it to the art building, stopping at Dean's locker so he can get his photo stuff out. The photo room, like always, is empty, due to most students procrastinating until the last minute to do all their prints, which typically ends in an all-nighter for most people. Dean and Cas decided early on to not do that, and to come in at the odd hours during the day a week or so the project was due. This gave them enough time to take the required four rolls of film, or more, develop them, make a contact sheet and decide which photos work well together to print. Usually there are a bunch of Photo One students, or the older students, in the lab on the weekends. They lucked out today. Dean spread out his stuff to make sure the photos he chose in his head were doable and worked together. Meanwhile Cas leafed through the prints he had, got out his film and canister to develop and waited on Dean. Dean knew he would need help, but Cas usually at least attempted to load the film. It seemed this time Cas had just given up and was waiting for Dean. Cas was also a bit quieter today. Of course, he was always more quite than everyone else, specially Dean, but today he was quiet for Cas. Dean figured he was still just a little hungover or something from the party.

"Dean?" Cas asked hesitantly, looking down at his canister and fiddling with it.

Dean looks up, pulled out of his contemplation, but Cas doesn't, "Yeah, what's up?"

"I was wondering," Cas starts, his eyes flicker up to Dean's, "Why did-" Cas stops only to begin again, "Why was Jo with Ash?" He finally looks up to make eye contact.

Dean furrows his brow in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I just thought that you two- but then I saw them on the hammock..." Cas turns a little pink, looking down again, still opening and closing the lid of his canister.

Dean smiles a little and chuckles, "No way, man! Jo is like a sister. Ash is Jo's boyfriend."

"Oh," Cas says, his voice lighter and small embarrassed smile quirked on his lips. "I just thought- you just seem really close, I suppose. I apologize for assuming"

"Don't worry about it, man." Dean claps him on the shoulder, "You're not the first person to assume that. Heck, even Jo's mom thought we were a thing until she caught Jo and Ash making out on the front porch. Nah, Jo's cool, but she's just a little sister." Dean adds hesitantly, "Plus she's not really my type."

It's Cas' turn to show his confusion, "I thought you were bisexual?"

"Heh, yeah," Dean rubs the back of his neck out of nervous habit, "I am, but I tend to go more for guys. Heck, my last couple relationships, if you can call them that, were with dudes."

Cas just nods and hums in consideration. It's turned almost awkward, which means it's time for Dean to stir it up and say something stupid and overly sexual.

"Come on, let' go in to the darkroom and see what develops." Dean wiggles his eyebrows an grins, laughing internally at his own joke.

Cas rolls his eyes and audibly chuckles, but a bit of pink shows up on his cheeks again, "Alright, Ansel Adams. But you're loading my film, I can't be bothered to even try with that infernal thing today." He grabs his film and canister and enters the revolving door to the darkroom.

Dean just laughs and gets in, "Figures." He spins the door as soon as he gets in. Dean chooses the same loading room as last time, for some reason it's his favorite, and once Cas enters he shuts the door. Dean arranges everything so he knows where everything is when the lights go out. He nods at Cas to cut the lights since he's closer, and the room goes pitch black. Dean starts taking the film out of the holder by using a bottle opener that's been secured into the counter. Dean is just starting to load the film when he hears Cas shuffle a bit and takes a breath, like he's gearing up to say something, but Dean cuts him off.

"So, Alfie was hot, huh?" Dean asks, raising his eyebrows even though he knows Cas can't see them. He must be a masochist, because he really doesn't want to hear about the hot guy Cas was making out with when he rather it had been Dean.

Cas sighs, "Yes, I suppose his looks were adequate." He pauses, "He was rather pushy though."

"You seemed to be having fun out on the dance floor," Dean leaves out the making out.

"Yes, I was." Cas begins, Dean forsees a but in the near future, "but," ah, there it is, "he apparently wasn't enjoying it as much so he drug me off after only a couple of songs. Not to mention the drinks he nearly forced upon me," Cas was starting to sounds disgruntled, Dean could just picture him crossing his arm, he even swears he felt Cas' arm brush his. "He had had more to drink than me, before and after we arrived. He also-" Cas stopped, so did Dean.

"He what, Cas?" Dean was getting concerned by the silence.

"It wasn't much really, he just kissed me is all." Cas said quietly. "It's no big deal. It's not that it was bad or anything..." He trailed off.

Dean sets down the reel with the film loaded on it and turns toward where he knows Cas is, taking a step forward, which is basically crossing the small room. He can hear Cas breathing, can feel it. OK, so maybe he was a bit too close, but he didn't back away.

"Cas, did you not want him to kiss you?" Dean asks, wanting to reach out, but not wanting to overstep himself.

Cas backs away, Dean hears him slump against the wall, "Not really. He was rather drunk, so I'm not blaming him. It was just unwanted, is all. He wasn't very handsy. It was fine." Cas tried to shrug it off.

"Cas..." Dean reached out this time, catching Cas' shoulder. Dean was surprised when Cas didn't pull away, but actually leaned into it a little.

"Honestly, Dean. It's fine. It's not like he violated me. When it got to be too much I pushed him away and told him to fuck off and sleep it off." Cas added, "But thank you."

"Man, if you ever need me to run intereference, just let me know. That's not cool." Dean squeezed his shoulder and dropped his hands back to the counter to put the canister and reels back together. Whey he didn't see was Cas involuntarily following Dean's retreating hand.

Dean finishes putting the reels back in the canister, twisting it shut. He reaches around Cas to flip on the light and finds himself very close and seeing only blue. They stay like that for what seems like hours, until Cas breaks eye contact, moving his gaze downward. Dean sucks in a breath, drawing Cas' eyes back up. Dean clears his throat, thrusting the canister at Cas and opening the door.

"Alright, well I'm going to make some prints. Let me know if you need help or, er, um, anything. Yeah." Dean dashes back into the revolving door to go into the classroom to grab his negatives. He stood there for a few minutes, trying to gather himself. Dean could have done something. Cas would have let him. But Dean didn't want to screw up their relationship. He did that with his previous relationship. 

Him and Aaron were OK, but it was Aaron first relationship with a guy and didn't take it seriously. It was Alistair that was a complete wreck of a relationship. He was abusive and blamed everything that was wrong with their relationship on Dean. It took Dean at least a year to get over him and realize that it wasn't his fault. He eventually had to go to the free on campus counsellor to work through the deeper rooted issues. Dean had all throughout the relationship that it was just because Alistair was more mainly that the other guys he'd been with, so the hitting and wrestling and roughness he showed with Dean was normal and he didn't think anything of it. Turns out it's not normal, and he only realized after they broke up that Alistair only did that in private. They broke up because Dean was talking to another guy at a bar who got a little too close to him. Alistair told the guy to fuck off and took Dean back to his apartment and promptly beat the shit out of him and told him he didn't ever want to see his slutty ass again. Thankfully it was right before break so Dean could go home and lick his wounds. His mom, however, was not too happy, Sammy was even more upset and was the one who got him through it. 

That whole relationship is why he was so concerned for Cas. Dean had felt a surge of protectiveness for Cas, probably stronger than he had the right. He knew Cas wasn't weak, he could hold his own, not to mention he was stronger than he looked. Dean just didn't want anything like that to happen to his friend. All he knew was that Alfie had better keep his hands to himself or he was going to earn himself a fist to the jaw. If anything was going to happen between him and Cas, Dean 

\-------

Castiel just stands there in the loading room, dropping the hand holding the canister and sighing. He didn't understand. Dean was being comforting and helpful and just so damn caring. Castiel could see Dean's eyes flicking to his lips, he felt how close Dean was when the lights were, how he shared his preference for guys more than girls. Maybe it was just Castiel. Maybe they would just only ever be friends. At least Castiel would have that, which was better than nothing. Castiel went in to the developing room, immersing himself in the process, measuring out chemicals, setting the timer. By the time Castiel finished the pre-rinse and was halfway through the developing when he heard the revolving door open and heard Dean walk past the developing room into the printing room. Castiel hoped he didn't do anything. As far as he could recall Dean initiated everything, the stupid joke, the smaller loading room, which was more of a closet really, the touching. Castiel just shrugged mentally, focusing on developing. Castiel decided that if anything were to happen, Dean would have to initiate because Castiel didn't want to screw anything up.

Castiel wasn't exactly a virgin, at all, but he hasn't had many actual relationships, not since high school really, and those were nothing serious. Inias was his last anything, but that was just a fling and milestone in his life; except for Alfie who accosted his mouth. Castiel just had a hard time connecting with people so he just typically didn't bother. Parties definitely weren't his thing, but he had gone because Dean wanted him to, only to be let down. Dean dancing with those people were the reason he even let Alfie do anything, but Castiel wasn't about to tell Dean that. 

When Castiel finished with the chemicals, pulling the reel out with the film on it and putting in a rinser, he went into the print room to see how Dean was doing. He made sure to make his presence known, knowing now how much Dean disliked being snuck up on. Thankfully it wasn't difficult, Dean had the trays and himself facing the door, so he noticed immediately when Castiel came in. He offered up a small smile before turning his attention back to his print in the developing tray. Castiel leaned his elbows on the sink edge, watching the print develop. This was his favorite part.

"This is what I love about this process," Castiel said suddenly, Dean looked up, but again Castiel didn't. Dean was studying, expecting more. Cas obliged. "It amazes me what some light exposed on to a paper with areas blocked out can create. Taking a blank sheet of paper and creating an image. If I wasn't so horrendous at math and science I'd probably be a chem major."

Dean chuckled at that, "Yeah, I can see you in the lab looking like a mad scientist with your hair always being crazy." Dean stopped, like he didn't mean to acknowledge that part about Castiel and that he noticed. It warmed Castiel in such a stupid way. It wasn't a hard thing to noticed, and it was normally his mother's first complaint. It wasn't Castiel's fault that his hair was an untamable mane that refused to be put in order.

"At least I'd get a lab coat. And access to the dangerous chems, like to blow shit up." Castiel didn't curse often, but when he did Dean seemed to get a kick out of it.

His curse achieved it's goal, sending Dean into a bout of laughter that lit up his eyes even in the darkroom under the red safety lights.

"Maybe it's better you're an art major." Dean said, transferring his print to the wash and turned to switch out the old negative for a new one.

Castiel caught the print in the wash, which was really just a sink in a sink that was perpetually running when it was in use. Castiel floated the print towards him to get a look at it and his heart stopped for a beat, he was sure of it. The print was stunning even in the darkroom, and it was of Castiel. It was from a day when Dean brought his camera to dinner and they were walking across campus. He was trying to get candid shots of people while they were walking and decided to turn the camera on Castiel, which only made the latter blush and laugh, trying to get Dean to turn it away. Dean, however, was adamant to get that shot, and caught Castiel laughing at the camera, showing teeth and all his hand outstretched towards the camera. Castiel was wearing his signature glasses, beanie and cardigan over a band t-shirt, this shirt happened to be Pink Floyd's Dark Side of the Moon. It was at sunset so the lighting was perfect, and as far as Castiel could tell in the darkroom the tones were also perfect. 

Castiel looked up at Dean, who was still messing with the focus on the enlarger, not looking at Castiel at all. What Castiel couldn't figure out is why Dean did this photo when it didn't go with his current concept at all, granted he only had two or three prints made not including the one Castiel was looking at. Dean could have changed his concept, but he normally tells Castiel those kinds of things. He decided not to focus on it. It wasn't like Castiel didn't have some filler photos of Dean on his rolls, but he had never been brave enough to print it since they always printed together. When Dean turned around to put his test strip in the developer he saw that Castiel was still holding the print and blushed.

"I'm, uh, working on a, um, side project." Dean just rubbed the back of his neck, something Castiel noticed Dean did when he was nervous about something. Castiel simply nodded and released the print.

Hearing the buzzer go off Castiel went to take his film out to hang it in the dryer. Castiel held it up to the light and admired the tones on it, which were surprisingly good. At least he was getting something. He put them in the dryer and closed the door and turned on the fan. Gathering up his canister and things Castiel went out to the door to the classroom. He noticed Dean coming towards him with a tray so he waited, spinning the door for the both of them.

"How'd the film turn out?" Dean went to the front to the brighter lights to check out his test strip.

"Good. Really good actually. It might be the best roll I've done." Castiel replied, drying his canister before putting the reels back in.

"Is that the roll I helped with?" Dean asked, looking up with a smirk.

Castiel ducked his head, "Yes. I did take the last half of the roll, which also looked quite good as well."

Dean laughed, "I guess I can give you some credit." Dean looked down at his test strip before beckoning Castiel over, "Hey come look at this will you?"

Castiel walked over, maybe standing closer than necessary, and looked at the strip, which was sectioned off by increments of time.

"2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12," Dean said, pointing from light to dark on the strip. Dean always started with increments of two seconds, Castiel always did it by fives since he had much less patience.

Castiel looked closely at the times, he pointed at two at once, "I think somewhere between eight and ten would be good." He looked up to find Dean staring at him.

Dean stared a moment more before snapping out of it and clearing his throat. "Yeah, I think you're right. I'll do one at nine and see how it goes." Dean turned back towards the door, "You printing any today?"

Castiel looked at his prints deciding to do one more off his previous roll, wanting to see what he could get from the one drying. He grabbed the negative sheet and hopped in to go back in to the darkroom. Dean spun the door quickly and went back to his printing station. Castiel's was right next to Dean's, which was convenient since Dean had set up the trays on their side of the sink. The only problem was that this side was a bit narrow and they often had to brush up against each other to get by to get to the trays. Castiel didn't really see it as a problem, more of a perk to printing to the left of Dean with the trays behind and further down the sink. Castiel put his negative in the carrier and adjusted the size and focus of the print. Castiel forgot his paper in the other room, but instead of going the way he chose to go past Dean, brushing his front against Dean's backside. Dean's shoulder tensed and his hands stopped, but Castiel didn't see this since he was already past and at the door.

Castiel hopped out of the chamber and grabbed his paper and hopped back in spinning it quickly. He was startled to see Dean standing there waiting with a tray in hand.

"Jesus, Dean!" Castiel grappled with his box of paper, having nearly dropped it.

Dean just smirked, "Well, that's a first," referring to all the times Castiel accidentally snuck up on Dean. Dean just raised his eyebrows and went past him into the chamber, the smirk staying.

Castiel went back to his station, calming his heart. He didn't usually scare easily, but he was so wrapped up in thought that he wasn't expecting Dean to be right there. Having calmed down Castiel open his box and the light tight bag inside to grab a test strip he had cut. While Dean preferred the long strips, Castiel liked to cut his in squares. He held the square away in the next station to turn on the enlarger light to pick a place to gauge tones. Once he chose a spot Castiel turned the light back off, placed the test strip where he decided and set the timer for five second. He borrowed Dean's magazine to cover the strip, leaving only a small portion to be exposed. He did this four or five times, moving the magazine back in increments. By the time he put the strip in developer Dean was coming back in. He set his tray down and got out a full sheet of paper, apparently deciding that the time he figured was correct and it was time to make a print. Cas moved his strip down the line of trays, ending in the fixer. Dean moves past Castiel, brushing against him, causing Castiel to silently sick in a breath. He watches as Dean's print develops. It's another portrait, this one of Jo. Castiel decides to ask.

"Is this also part of your side project?" Castiel removes his test strip from the fixer to rinse it off. With a full print he would leave it in there for fifteen minutes, but it's just a test see he just dips it in the water and swirls it a bit.

"Umm, yeah. I'm thinking of doing portraits for my senior project next year, so I wanted to practice." Dean looks down at his print, pulling it out to put in the stop bath. Dean never does the allotted time for print development, his argument is that it doesn't matter if you leave it in there for thirty second or the full two minutes, as long as it has fully developed it's fine. He only leaves his prints in the fixer and remover for the full time. "I only have a print or so left to do and I have the paper for it, so why not?" 

Castiel just nods, grabbing a tray for himself and puts his test strip in it and moves towards the door. Dean follows, leaving his print to sit in the fixer and pulls his other print from the wash to put it in the final wash in the classroom. Castiel spins the door and goes to the front analyze his times. Dean puts his print in the wash, leaning close to the glass to look more carefully at it. Castiel chooses a time to elaborate on and goes to look at Dean's print. It's even better than it was in the darkroom. Castiel notes that he looks happy, not at all upset at the fact that he is on the other side of camera than he is used to. It makes him smile, knowing that it was Dean made him look like that.

"It's a very good print." Castiel comments.

Dean looks up, his cheeks turning red, "Yeah, umm, thanks. I hope you don't mind, I just liked the tones in it... and stuff..." Dean trails off, turning away and getting in the door chamber, waiting for Castiel. 

Castiel shoots one last glance at the print and steps in to join Dean. This is going to be a long day.


	8. Chapter 8

They finally finish around dinner time, which is perfect because Dean is starving. Well, Dean is always hungry, but it's a bit more prominent at the moment. He and Cas just hung out and did other homework while waiting for their prints to finish washing. Cas got his film from the dryer and was cutting it up to put it in the negative sheets. Once he finished putting them all in their slots Cas turned on the light table and looked at them. Dean got up and sauntered over to take a look. That was from the day Cas had asked him to help him with his exposure and shutter speed since he didn't quite get it. This made Dean question as to how he got into intermediate photography, but he obliged anyway and they walked around before getting some food. Cas was right, the roll turned out quite nice. He could tell where Cas started taking the photos, which was actually more than half the roll. Cas was a good student, he only had one that was completely overexposed, but Dean guessed that was when he told Cas to bracket his shots, shooting at least two or three photos of the same shot at different speeds and apertures.

"These turned out nice," Dean said, leaning in closer and moving the sheet a little closer as well.

"Thanks, you have quite the grasp on this that I have never been able to latch on to." Cas put the magnifier over on the shots to get a closer look.

Dean nudged Cas with his shoulder, "Dude, you did more than half of this roll. Take the credit. You've gotten better."

Cas flashes his eyes and smile towards Dean, "You're a good teacher." Realizing what he said Cas ducks his head back down to look at another shot. The comment warmed him with pride. Dean wanted to be a teacher and to hear his best friend affirm that was kind of the best thing ever.

Dean straightened up and stopped himself from rubbing his neck, a habit he needed to stop. "Yeah, you're a good student." He turned to pack up his stuff, avoiding Cas' gaze because he was sure his face was red and he was grinning like and idiot. "Come on, you want to get dinner?"

Cas' shoulder slumped a bit as he put his negative sheet in his bag, along with his other stuff, "I can't, I promised Meg we would hang out tonight. She said we aren't spending enough time together, or something."

Dean was a little disappointed, but figured it was for the best. He needed to get some stuff done and they would end up staying and talking for hours if they got dinner. Maybe he could call Sammy and check up, and he definitely needed to do laundry.

"It's cool man. We hang out later." Dean was honestly surprised he wasn't completely incapacitated from last night, but he supposed the company had something to do with it. "Hey, Captain America 2 came out on video, wanna come watch it tomorrow?"

Cas brightened at that, Dean knew how much he loved Marvel and superheroes in general. His folder for all his design stuff was a Marvel comics folder, for Christ's sake. "Yeah, that sounds great. Just text me."

They walked out of the building together, parting ways at the door with a wave. Dean turned towards his dorm, only looking back once at Cas' retreating figure. To be honest it was a weird day. Not a bad one, just weird. It felt like something had changed, but Dean couldn't decide what. He decided to opt out on the dinning hall and just make something quick in the kitchenette in his dorm. He was pretty sure he had some ramen or something he could eat. When Dean got back Benny was reading on his bed.

"Hey brother, how's the hangover?" Benny asked in his Southern drawl, he sat up and marked his book, "You were pretty wasted. Saw Cas had to drag your ass back here."

Dean set his stuff down by his bed before sitting down at his desk to remove his boots. "Not bad, surprisingly. I lucked out this time, I guess."

"Speaking of Cas, is that where you were today?" Benny asked with raised eyebrows, Dean regretted ever telling Benny about his crush on Cas. Dean had been spending so much more time away from the room than he used to that Benny had finally asked as to why. Dean told him about Cas and helping him, and really Benny guessed, but Dean confirmed. Not that it was hard to tell there was something there since Dean apparently had been blushing and grinning like an idiot just talking about the guy. Benny knew about Dean's sexuality and told him soon after they met and saw Dean flirting with a guy at a party that he didn't give fuck, just show the same courtesy and don't fuck while he's in the dorm.

Dean avoided Benny's eyes, "Um, yeah, sorta. We got some hangover lunch and went to the photo room."

Benny grinned, "Oh yeah? Did you finally use your darkroom joke?"

Dean blushed and turned toward the bathroom, and mumbled his response, "Yes." He shut the bathroom door on Benny' laughter. Yeah, definitely should not have told him. He grabbed a quick shower, that last a little longer than it probably should have, only because he needed to take care of the half erection he had been sporting since the darkroom where him and Cas were constantly passing and brushing against each other. He really shouldn't jerk off to his best friend, but shit happens. Benny was reading again and only looked up and raised an eyebrow when Dean came out, only to return to his book again.

Dean got out his art history textbook, deciding to actually do the reading, maybe do the online discussion as well if the reading wasn't too far beyond his grasp. His professor mostly taught upper level classes, and while this was an upper level class it still wasn't deep philosophical 'what is art?' upper level. Most of the time the assigned reading went so over his head he just took the small percentage off his grade. He was about two paragraphs in when he realized he wasn't absorbing anything and his mind had completely wandered back to Cas and the small touches and brushes, the conversations today, and just Cas in general. Dean was so far gone.

\--------

Castiel made it home after his slightly longer walk, needing to sort through his thoughts. Though he didn't see Dean look back, Dean had also not seen Castiel look back as well. Castiel was officially so far gone on Dean, Alfie still left a bad taste in his mouth. He was also officially pining. It was probably good that Meg had made him come home for some bonding time. He hadn't realized how much time he was actually spending with Dean and on homework while he was with Dean. His grades had improved exponentially, due to him actually studying out of his need to do something while Dean invited him to study with him. It wasn't like he was failing, but Castiel wasn't the best student either, living by the motto of C's get degrees, except for in drawing which he always got A's in. Now he was pretty sure he had an A in Photo and at least a B in ceramics, even a B in his religious studies class. He thought about Dean on his walk, how he had gone all protective in the loading room and how he had made that print of Castiel. Sure, other than Meg he considered Dean to be his best friend. He enjoyed their conversations and how they could give feed back to each other on their work and how they didn't necessarily need to talk all the time while they were around each other. Most people tended hold no interest for Castiel simply because they took too much effort, but he made exception for some people, and others he actually genuinely liked spending time with. Meg kind of forced herself upon him and didn't leave him alone until he just gave up. Dean, however, fell so easily into his life and fit like he had been there forever. Everything was so easy with Dean that it often made Castiel wonder where exactly Dean had been this whole time. Obviously he knew the answer since he had been seeing Dean around campus for a whole year, but still.

Castiel got home about forty-five minutes after he had parted ways with Dean. Meg was on the couch watching some show he had probably never seen not ever would. It was a miracle Meg had even gotten him to see the few movies he had seen, and that was only because they were superhero movies. Castiel had grown up reading the comics and was excited when Marvel started making pretty decent films to portray them.

"Welcome home sweetie. How was your day?" Meg asked acerbically. 

"Fine. I got my last roll developed and couple prints made." Castiel responded despite her sarcasm. He went straight to his room to put down his bag that was weighing on his shoulder and to strip out of his shoes, cardigan, and pants. Meg didn't really care if he walked around in t shirt and boxers, he was gay and she was in a relationship, so it worked. He took out his laptop from his bag first to charge it, then went back out to the living room.

"So, how was your lunch date? Did he pay? Did he open doors for you? Did he kiss your cheek goodbye? Did you skip home?" Meg asked dramatically, her fake wistful look growing more and more annoying.

"Honestly, Megan, I don't know why I live with you." Castiel rolled his eyes and sat on the other end of the couch, drawing his legs up and wrapping his arms around them. "Lunch was fine and none of the aforementioned events occur because Dean and I are just friends."

"Oh come on, Clarence. You've been pining after the guy for a better part of a year, and now that you're actually friends you're not even trying!" Meg crossed her arms and glared at him. "Honestly, I don't know why I even try."

"Meg," Castiel started, an exasperated sigh escaping him. Meg brought this up every other time he and Dean hung out. "Honestly, there's nothing. I thought maybe- today- but obviously I was mistaken."

"What do you mean 'you thought today?'" Meg asked, leaving forward waiting for his answer. 

Castiel kicked himself for letting that slip. "Nothing, it's just I told him about last night and-"

Meg cut him off, "what happened last night?" Castiel forgot he hadn't actually spoken to Meg today, other than the occasional text.

"I, um, met a guy last night." Castiel ducked his head and blushed at the memory that started out quite good. Meg just waited for him to continue. This was his cue to just let it all out, so he did, like word vomit. 

"His name is Alfie, he's one of Jo Harville's friends apparently. We danced, he got really drunk, I saw Dean and Jo on a hammock together and assumed the worse. I let Alfie drag me off to a corner and he kisse me, so we made out. That is until he started getting handsy, so I pushed him and told him to fuck off. Dean had started dancing and was really drunk and was dancing, and by dancing I mean grinding, between a guy and a girl. So obviously I hid. I only came out when some one started beating on the door. I found Dean passed out on the porch, so I took him to his dorm." Castiel paused moving from last night to today, "then today we were in the loading room, the small one, and I told him Alfie got a little handsy and he got concerned and put his hand on my arm. Then we developed prints and the trays were on our side which meant we had to brush against each other. But then Dean got all quiet, but then he made a print of me. Meg it was amazing. He said he was working on a side project that also apparently included Jo, who is actually dating Ash by the way. Then he asked if I wanted to watch Captain America: Winter Soldier with him tomorrow since we're hanging out now, and I said yes."

That was the longest speech she ha ever heard Castiel give, topping his previous record, which was also Dean related.

"Wow." Meg was just staring at him, "so you guys didn't kiss?

Castiel sighed and dropped his head in his hands. "No, because wee just friend and friends don't just kiss each other with it meaning something more, Meg." He bites out.

"Wow, someone's a little touchy." Meg drawls, "I was going to suggest Captain America, but I'll let you save that for tomorrow with Lover Boy."

Castiel sighs, "Can we just watch Harry Potter or something? I don't really want to think." Castiel had read the books before the movies, but deemed them acceptable. The only issue he had with any of them were minor details, like Dumbledore shouting at Harry asking if he put his name in the Goblet of Fire. Castiel forever blamed Hollywood for over dramatizing things.

Meg slides closer and throws her arm around his should, pulling him in for a rare hug, "Sure, my little nerd. You wanna watch the Prisoner of Azkaban?"

Castiel leans in to the hug, not knows he needed it but welcoming it, and nods. Meg gets up and pops in the movie and returns to her spot on the other end of the couch. Castiel lays down and puts his head in her lap and she plays with his hair. He remembers his mother doing this when he was very young and it's soothing. They watch the movie and it helps Castiel's mood. He falls asleep after Harry and Hermione use the Time Turner to go back to save Sirius. When the movie is over Meg just carefully moves out from under Castiel and put a throw pillow under his head and blanket over him. She hopes this Dean kid doesn't break Castiel's heart, because he'll have her to deal with.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I had like a whole bunch more written, and it was great. And then I forgot to save it. So, I have to rewrite it. I'm going to put it in the next chapter. 
> 
> For those of you reading, thank you. You're great.

Dean woke up the next day surprisingly early, probably due to his relatively early bedtime of midnight the night before. He got up at seven-thirty and decided to go for a run, something he hasn't done since the beginning of the semester. He doesn't really like to work out, but he does like to run. It gives him a sense of accomplishment and feels like he's going somewhere. He pulls on a sweater and running shorts, thankful Benny is still asleep because these are kind of short and he's really self-conscious of his bowlegs. He had to dig a bit for his running shoes, but eventually find them and laces them up and heads out the door with his key. Dean stretches on the steps outside his dorm building and heads off. The loop around the school is a mile, so he does that first, then he decides to just weave through campus, passing all the buildings he has classes in, the dinning hall, etc.

He stops on the main lawn, collapsing on a bench to catch his breath. Normally he paces himself better, but today he needed to run out all of the tension he's been feeling. He's still laying down on the bench, arm thrown over his eyes, breathing hard. He feels a presence over him.

"Hello Dean."

Dean opens his eyes and see Cas looming over him, dressed similarly to Dean, clearly having been out for a run himself.

Dean sits up and swings his legs down on to the ground, resting his arms on his legs, and making room for Cas.

"I didn't know you run." Cas says, sitting down next to Dean.

Dean laughs, sitting up to lean against the back rest, "Yeah, well obviously it's not often. I kind of fell out of practice this semester."

Cas looks like he has barely cracked a sweat, "How many miles have you done?" Dean asks, curiously.

"I'm on my fith and final now." Dean gapes and Cas smiles, "I ran track and cross country in high school."

"Geez, I'm dying and I'm on my third and final." Dean rubs a hand over his face, "Good on you, though." He pats Cas on the knee, lingering a bit longer than necessary, and stands up to compensate. "Hey, we still on for a movie today?" Dean asks turning a around and starting to walk backwards.

Cas stands and starts walking backwards in the opposite direction, "Yes, what time?"

"Whenever, after four, I guess?" Dean shouts.

"Sounds good! See you!" Cas shouts back, starting to jog backwards.

Dean gives a wave and turns around and starts to jog as well, he doesn't have the skill to do it backwards. This time when he looks back Cas is still jogging backwards and staring at Dean. Dean gives a smirk and takes off towards his dorm faster. He's on the opposite end of campus from his dorm, and he makes it back in record time. He should not have touched Cas' leg, or paid as much attention to how short his shorts were, or how his windbreaker was zipped down to show a good portion of chest. Yeah, he needs to stop thinking about those because his shorts are way too thin and short for that. He runs up the stairs and unlocks in door. Benny is sitting at his desk typing up a paper, looking at his notes, he looks up as soon as Dean walks in.

He notices his shorts, "Nice run there, brother?"

Dean tries his best not to blush as he goes into his room to shuck his shoes and grab a towel to jump in the shower. "Yeah, it was good."

"Looks like it." Benny insinuates, eyebrows raised and smirking, "Nice shorts." he calls after Dean, who is shutting the door to the bathroom.

Once Dean in is the hot spray he allows himself to about how short Cas' shorts were, and how his skin felt soft under his hand. Dean's all for suns out guns out, but he's more of a leg guy, either gender, but there's something about the thighs of a man who runs that arouses him. He lets his hand wander down to grasp his cock, giving it a couple of encouraging strokes which brings him to full hardness, since he was halfway there. He strokes faster, bracing himself on the wall in front of him, the spraying in his face and running in streams down his body. Dean thinks of how he would love to rip off that windbreaker and see the rest of Cas' slightly tanned skin, run his hands and mouth all over his chest. He wants to run his hands through Cas' mess of hair and grip it. He wants to rut up against him, finally getting his hands on Cas' ass that he's seen hints of from those tight jeans he always wears. It doesn't take long before Dean is coming hard just to the thought of being able to just touch Cas, skin on skin.

Dean gasps and gulps breaths of air. He finishes his shower, scrubbing himself. The whole time thinking of how this evening should be interesting.

\---------

Castiel got home and reacted much the same way as Dean, except Meg was still asleep and he had the pleasure of seeing Dean's ass running away from him. He took a particularly long shower, feeling clean and sated when he got out. He decided to get some sketchbook work done for drawing, still needing four hours out of the required eight. Thankfully their drawing professor didn't require from life drawings, which meant Castiel could draw pretty much whatever he wanted as long as he worked on the things his professor suggest. Last class Brian told him to work on figure, which is just fine with Castiel. Castiel happens to have a rather photographic memory. He starts sketching, starting with a gesture to get the core lines of body, starts to flush it out, putting in the contours of the legs in motion. The torso contoured, starting to turn away from the viewer. The arms strong, hands clenched, face flushed and grinning. He stops to look at his progress. It's not by any means finished, but it is the start of a rather good, if not slightly augmented, drawing of Dean from that morning in his running shorts. The only thing Castiel changed was his shirt, which he pulled from memory. Apparently with the right motivation and model Castiel is quite good at figure drawing.

Castiel stretches his hand and rubs his eyes. There are pencil shavings and eraser bits every where. His professor is always chastising him for using an xacto knife to sharpen his pencil, and he doesn't like to use the kneaded erasers, so his workspace is always messy. He looks at the clock and apparently he used up an hour and a half of his sketchbook time, and takes not of it on the page opposite of the drawing. He'll finish it later. It's nearly twelve now so he ventures out of his room to find food. Meg is sitting on the couch, this time with Crowley, and she is actually studying.

"Well, hiya Clarence. Have a nice nap?" Meg asks, smirking as always.

"I was drawing, not napping." Castiel corrects. He goes to fridge and opens it up, searching amongst the condiments and leftover containers for something edible. He grabs one of the containers and opens it to give it a sniff, not sensing any fermentation or anything shrugs.

He holds it up to Meg, "Is this yours?"

"It's mine, but you can have it," Crowley drawls in his British accent.

Cas nods and pops in the microwave for a minute. He leans against the counter to wait for it, watching Crowley and Meg. He's watching something on TV on low, occasionally peaking at Meg or blatantly looking at her work and sometimes correcting. She's nestled under his arm, diligently reading and taking notes of some kind. He watches the easiness of it all, they're so comfortable with each other. They can be brash and biting sometimes, but for the most part, especially when they're here or at Crowley's they are really quiet and anyone could tell they love each other. Castiel kind of jealous right now. He hasn't really found himself wanting that with anyone, mostly because people irk him to no other, but now he wants it. And it's not just that, he wants it with Dean. They almost have it, but it's that added permission of touch and reciprocated feelings. Castiel just sighs quietly and turns back to his food that has now finished eating.

"When are you going to Lover Boy's?" Meg asks, having watched him since he zoned out on her and Crowley. There wasn't much bite to her question, mostly curiosity.

"I will be going to Dean's around four o'clock." Cas answers, putting emphasis on Dean's name, and grabs a fork before sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Make sure you wear those right black jeans. Oh, and that blue cardigan over your gray Captain America shirt." Meg suggests.

Castiel smiles at that, Meg can claim she doesn't care all she wants. "If you insist. But I'm wearing my red hi-tops."

Meg groans, getting up from the couch and going to the cabinet for a snack, "You and your stupid converse. How you got into them is beyond me because when I met you all you wore we're suits and dress shoes."

"Not to mention that infernal trench coat." Crowley adds, stealing some chips as Meg sat down.

"He still wears the trench coat." Meg scowls.

"There is nothing wrong with my trench coat," Castiel scowls and pouts, "and the only reason I wear more casual clothes now is because my major involves messier mediums. I can't afford to keep my nicer clothes in pristine condition." He stabs the noodles with more force than required.

Meg just rolls her eyes and turns to the TV, obviously taking a break from her studies. Castiel finishes his food and washes his dishes, retreating once again to his bedroom. He looks at his drawing again with fresh eyes. Castiel is not one to praise himself or be super proud of his work, but he is proud of this piece. The proportions are nigh on perfect, and he thinks he's got Dean face almost right, but something is missing. He might have to study it a bit tonight, all in the name of art, of course. He adds a few more details and turns the page to start a new drawing. This time he does a few hand studies. He goes from memory again and is pretty sure they're Dean's hands, but he can't be sure. He draws for another hour or so. 

The next time he looks at the clock its about three-thirty. He closes his sketchbook and cleans up his desk as much as he can and goes to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When he gets out he towel drys his hair, hoping it will air dry on his walk over to Dean's. He decides to take Meg's suggestions, adding his red converse and a beanie since it's cold. He checks his hair just because and puts on his glasses. Even he has to admit he looks pretty good, and the blue cardigan brings out his eyes. He grabs his phone and throws his computer and and sketchbook in his messenger bag and leaves his room, shutting the door behind him.

Castiel turns to Meg, "Good?"

Meg looks him up and down with a please smirk, "You look smokin', babe." which earns an "oi!" from Crowley, which earns him a slap to the shoulder. "Seriously Cas, you look good. And if I wasn't in such a committed relationship and you weren't completely gay, I'd fuck you."

Castiel rolls his eyes and a smile quirks his lips, "Thank you, Megan. Always nice to hear your compliments." He throws on his trench coat and a scarf and grabs his keys from the bowl, sending a wave towards Meg.

"Use protection! Don't be home before midnight!" Meg shouts as he closes the door.

He exits his building and starts towards Dean. He isn't really sure why he's nervous. It's just them hanging out, like always. Except they've relocated to Dean's dorm. Other than that, nothing has changed. Other than Castiel's heightened nerves. He decided to leave at four since Dean said any time after, plus he didn't think he would be able to wait any longer. The evening was quite cold and Castiel was glad he decided to put on the scarf and hat. The only downside is that his scarf is pulled up to his face so his glass get fogged. There's really no way around it, either his face is cold, or he cant' see. He finally makes it to Dean's dorm and goes up the stairs. Castiel doesn't think he will ever forget Dean's dorm number, having it memorized from when he met Dean there. Castiel goes up the door and knocks.

\---------

Dean has been distracted all day. He got a couple of hours done in his sketchbook, but has otherwise been practically pacing around the dorm. He was going to ask Benny if he could leave, but the guy had left before he could even say anything, complaining about Dean's pacing saying it made him nervous. He decided to clean up the dorm a bit, especially the kitchen since dishes were starting to pile up. He shut Benny's door, deciding not to bother with that at all. They had a couch that came with the dorm and Benny mounted a good size flat screen TV, under they had a shelf that held a couple gaming systems, a blu ray player, and a bunch of movies and whole seasons of TV shows; most of them belonging to Dean. They also got a coffee table to put in front of the couch and small table for the kitchen. He had the new Captain America on top of the blu ray, which he may or may not have bought the other day in hopes Cas would watch it with him. He knew Cas had seen in theaters when it came out, and he was a huge nerd about superheroes. Dean figured they could order a pizza or something when Cas got here. Dean had started pacing again, this time with the classic and indie mix that he got from Cas a few days ago. It was the perfect mix of classic rock and good modern music. Right now "Ramble On" by Led Zepplin was playing. Dean checked the clock, it was half after four now. He didn't give Cas a specific time, but the guy was so punctual he was Dean was expecting him any minute. As if on cue there was a knock on the door. Dean steeled himself and opened the door. 

It was indeed Cas, standing there in his staple trench coat, with an added scarf and beanie, probably because of the cold. Dean could see his nose was red, as were his converse. When Dean opened the door Cas smiled at the sight of Dean.

"Hey, Cas, come in." Dean said, moving aside so Cas could enter.

"Hello, Dean. Thank you." Cas entered and stood and looked around awkwardly while Dean closed the door.

"So, I was thinking order a pizza. I didn't know what you would want on it, so I just waited." Dean suggested.

Cas nodded, "Yes, that sounds good. I'm alright with anything. I assume you prefer the meat lovers?"

Dean almost made an inappropriate comment, but held back, "Yeah, well, you know how I like meat." Dean cringed internally, Cas bit his lip and nodded. "So, yeah, I'll just order it then."

Dean went over to the table where his phone was and stepped back into the kitchen away from the music, and dialed the pizza place. He ordered an extra large, because honestly he could eat a large on his own and he knew Cas could pack some food away. He left off drinks because he had beer and soda in the fridge, even some hard cider that he preferred on occasion, Benny called it apple juice for grown-ups. He finished the phone call and turned around to where Cas was staring at what Dean presumed his sketchbook on the desk. Cas had taken off his coat, scarf and hat, laying them on the back of one of the chairs. He was wearing Dean's personal favorite cardigan, the blue one that made his eyes seem even bluer. His hair was as crazy as ever and it made Dean want to run his hands through it, a thought he moved away from quickly due to his fantasy this morning. His jeans were another thing entirely. Dean was pretty sure they were the ones Cas was wearing on the first day of school. Another personal favorite of Dean's because it made his ass look awesome. He went over to the desk.

Cas sensed Dean by his shoulder, "Oh, sorry," he said, looking up and stepping away, "I didn't mean to pry. It just caught my eye."

"Nah, man. It's fine. I don't care. That's just the sketchbook for class. I was putting in some time before you got here." Dean just plopped down on the couch.

Cas sat on the desk chair so he was turned towards Dean, but his eyes were still on the drawing, "Yes, I put in about three hours today as well." He gestured to the drawing, "It's very good. Dark, but good."

Dean nodded. A lot of his drawings, if he wasn't really paying attention, were pretty dark. He didn't always draw that kind of stuff for school, but he could think of anything else to draw through his nerves. His own sketchbook, the one he did care if people saw, was full of drawing just as dark and darker. They were mostly his dreams, well really his nightmares. He had them on and off all throughout his life, but since freshman year they had increased. Dean assumed that was just because it was a new place and they stop once he got used to school. They mostly did, but occasionally he would wake up in a sweat in the middle of the night and wouldn't be able to go back to sleep until he got it out of his head and on to paper. Anytime he did those in his school sketchbook Brian always praised the drawings and asked him why he didn't do more. They just felt too personal for Dean to put out there, especially since Dean knew the teachers sometimes shared the sketchbooks with other professors.

Dean rubbed his neck, "Yeah, it was from a dream and I couldn't think of anything else to draw, but I needed the time."

Cas nodded, "I understand. Sometimes I'll have something in my head that won't go away unless I just draw, sometimes over and over. I feel like I'll go mad if I don't get it out."

Dean just laughed, "Exactly. Man, thank you. I am so glad someone understands. Benny thinks I'm crazy. First time I did that in the middle of the night, I swear it scared the shit out of him. I was just hunched over my desk with a book light on, which was so small I probably looked really creepy."

"Meg didn't know I did that, until one time I was staying at her dorm and she found me sketching in front of the window at dawn. She also called me a creep." Cas chuckled, "She calls me that anyways, but I think she actually meant it that time."

They kind of stared at each other for a bit, until Dean snapped out of it, standing and going to the fridge. "So, do you want a drink? We've got water, beer, soda, hard cider, some weird expired juice, like a gulp of milk..."

"What kind of cider?" Dean jumped a little, he didn't hear Cas get up and walk over. He was standing a bit close as well, not that Dean minded.

"Um, Angry Orchard."

"Yes please." Cas said excitedly. 

Dean passed him one before grabbing one for himself. He grabbed the bottle opener that they kept on the fridge, which had a magnet on it, and opened his own. He opened Cas's as well, their hands touching, Dean gripped the neck and Cas holding it by the main part. Dean put the caps in drawer that had a bunch of other caps. He didn't really know why they saved them all, it was just what they did. Maybe Dean could use them in sculpture.

"Benny always makes fun of me for drinking this, but it's just good." He takes a swig, so does Cas, his adam's apple bobbing. "I saw him drinking one once, and he just told me to shut up and that there wasn't anything else. I swear there were like three other different beers." Dean leans against the table.

Cas smiled, leaning against the counter. "Meg often makes fun of me as well. I like beer well enough, but not enough to just sip. I will often get cider or a mixed drink." He starts peeling the label off the neck, probably out of habit.

They both look up as someone knocks on the door. Dean sets his drink down and goes to answer it. It's the pizza man holding a delicious smelling pizza. Dean pays they guy with a decent tip, mainly because he doesn't want change back. Dean closes the door and sets the pizza on the table coffee table in front of the couch. He didn't bother with plates or anything, they could just eat out of the box. He saw Cas walk over, starting to pull out some money.

"Naw, man. I got this one." Dean motioned him to sit while he put the movie in.

Cas hesitantly put his wallet away and dat down. Once the movie was in Dean sat next to Cas, picking up the remote to turn on the TV, and flipped open the box. When the movie started they both grabbed a piece and sat back. Dean propped his feet on the table. Cas finished his first piece and bent down to take off his own shoes, and pulled his legs up to sit cross legged. Dean just notices Cas' shirt and smiles, turning back to the movie. He's hyper aware of the guy sitting next to him, that is until he starts get tired. He sags a bit more into the couch. It's not that it's not a good movie, but being an art major really takes it out of you. Dean can't even recall how many all-nighters he's had to pull in his three years of college. And he didn't get much sleep last night after another nightmare. He's close to closing his eyes when he feels a weight ease on top his shoulder. Cas had apparently shifted closer, and got as much or less sleep than Dean because his head is now on Dean's shoulder. Dean tries not move, but can't help his heart speeding up and the smile on his face. He could move, let Cas have the couch, but instead he just eases his head on top of Cas' and drops off himself, Cap and Natasha are doing their thing in the background.

\---------

Castiel wakes up in the middle of the night warm and comfortable. At least his backside is. He tries to move but something constricts him. This is when Castiel is fully awake, reevaluating his situation. Warm backside, check. Dean's dorm, which is still dark, check. Breathing behind him, in his ear, and on his neck, check. Arms around and cradling him, check. Arms belonging to one that of Dean Winchester, check and check. Castiel doesn't want to wake Dean, but he also doesn't want to make this anymore than it could be. He tries one more time, but Dean just tightens his arms again, this time nuzzling into his hair and contented sigh accompanying. Castiel doesn't really know what else to do than to make it super awkward by waking Dean up and leaving, or just staying where he is and enjoy the moment. Castiel carefully reaches up to the back of the couch and drags the blanket on top of both of them, takes off his glasses and sets them on the coffee table, and burrows further into Dean's warmth. He falls back asleep easily.

What he didn't see was what woke him up, which was Benny coming in the front door and watching as Castiel stirred before snuggling back in. He smiled and went into his room.

\---------

Dean wakes up to a beam of sunlight hitting him right in the eyes. He warm, comfortable and everything smells like Cas. He breathes in, trying to soak it in, and hair tickles his nose. Dean opens his eyes fully this time, and becomes aware of his surroundings. It's not weird for him to wake up with his arms around a pillow, but ti is quickly decided that what is in his arms is not a pillow, and is a who. That who is Cas, who he assumes is still sleeping. Apparently they both fell asleep and Dean became an octopus, which is literally the only explanation Dean can come up with at this point. It's not that he's displeased with the play out of events, mainly because it led to him behind Cas holding him and basically cuddling, and their legs tangled together. If Dean could have thought of a better situation, he would have, but this pretty much takes the cake. He just basks in the comfort of the moment, stroking Cas' collarbone where his right hand is, and pushes his face gently into Cas' hair, breathing in again. After a few minutes Cas started to stir, so Dean relaxed his arms and backed off a bit, pretending to sleep and giving Cas the option to get out. To Dean's somewhat surprise Cas didn't move for a minute of so, just laid there, even leaning back into Dean, an action he had no idea how to interpret. Cas finally sighed and gently untangled himself, treating Dean as if he were actually asleep, and got up. Dean felt him pause before standing, and felt something brush the side of his head, then Cas was up off the couch. Dean heard footsteps going away and the bathroom door closing. He didn't really know what was going on, but if it was headed int he direction he was hoping then it was just fine with him.

\---------

When Castiel came out of the bathroom Dean was in the little kitchen area rummaging around in the fridge, pulling stuff out at random. All Castiel wanted to do in that moment was to wrap his arms around Dean like he had last night. He shook himself out of thought and walked over, but not too close because that always seemed to startle Dean. However, that still didn't matter since he walked ever quieter in socks.

"What are you doing?" Castiel inquired, peeking at the ingredients Dean had pulled out.

Dean still jumped a little, and turned around, "Umm, making breakfast? I'm hungry. You want?"

"Yes please, can I help?" He wasn't the best cook, but it wasn't like he was inept, just uneducated.

Dean rubs the back of his neck, "uh, yeah sure." He hands Castiel the carton of eggs and bowl, "crack like half of those, I'm gonna run the bathroom real quick." He goes past Castiel, placing a hand on his shoulder as he passes by. 

It takes Castiel a minute to get over the touch, then he snaps out of it and starts cracking eggs. It was pretty much one of the few skills his brother left with him before leaving him to fend for himself with their dad. He cracks each egg deftly and with precision, not getting any shells in the mixture. By the time Dean rejoins him all the eggs are cracked and beaten.

"So, I was thinking omelets? We've got some onions and peppers and shit to throw in too, and of course cheese and bacon." Dean said, grabbing a cutting board from under the sink and a knife from one of the drawers. "How do you feel about cutting onions?"

Castiel steps up and takes the knife and board from Dean, setting them on the table, "I feel pretty good, though I tend to get a bit emotional, so if I start crying, do not be alarmed." Castiel quips taking the onion and peeling off it's outside layer. His comment made Dean chuckled and grin, so it was a win in Castiel's book, no matter how cheesy. 

As Castiel cuts the onion, Dean busies himself with preparing the other ingredients. Just as he predicted his eyes start watering after a minute. He's sniffling and trying to get this over with quickly, but it's hard to do when you can't see. It's a good thing he's had practice with knives, although the xactos he uses for his projects are little different than kitchen knives. He finally finished and takes the onions over to Dean and washes his hands so he can wipe his eyes.

Castiel can see that Dean is trying not to laugh, and not succeeding very well. Castiel bumps his shoulder on Dean's effectively shoving the latter slightly. Dean full out laughs at this. Castiel just turns a little red and grab the half pepper that needs to be cut and starts cutting it, not bothering moving to the table again. Dean is busy with the bacon, having cooked it and is now piecing it apart. It's nice, Castiel concludes. They work well together. Not that breakfast is any grand and complicated meal, but they are just as conscious of each other as they are in the darkroom, working and moving around each other like a well oiled machine. It warms Castiel and sends another jolt of longing through him. He doesn't want this often, dare say never, but Dean apparently rouses things in Castiel he didn't know existed.

Apparently the smell of food draws Benny out of his room. Neither of them hear him so he goes up behind Dean and wraps his arms around his middle. Dean yelps and tries to shove him off.

"Smells good baby." Benny drawls, using the pet name sarcastically.

"Benny get off," Dean squirms, apparently Benny does this, because he's not freaked out about it.

"Oh come on, don't be like that, sweetheart!" Benny is tickling Dean at this point, and Castiel is just watching with wide eyes.

"Come on man!" Dean turns around starts grappling with him, trying to escapes Benny's annoying fingers and trapping arms. They wrestle for a minute before Dean tries a new tactic and kisses him. Castiel has no idea what to do, and never in his life has he been so jealous.

Benny yelps and jumps back, wiping his mouth, "Aw man! You know I don't swing that way, brother!"

Dean is laughing, "I don't know man, pretty sure I saw you making out with a dude at a party once."

Benny laughs at this, "Naw, that was just a girl from the softball team, she's just looks like a dude from the back. I thought she was a lesbo until she started coming on to me."

Dean eyes widen, "Oh! Her, yeah she definitely is. I think her girlfriend broke up with her that day."

"Well, shit. No wonder she was trying to cop a feel at my chest." 

This even makes Castiel laugh. Dean banishes Benny to the table, apparently he can't do much other than some mean gumbo and shrimp and grits. Dean returns to the stove and pulls the onions out and starts the first omelet. He makes Benny's first, only putting bacon and cheese and onion, and hands it to him with a fork. Castiel hands Dean the ingredients for his own, which is a lot of everything, Dean just raises his eyebrows and puts it in. After he finishes Castiel Dean sends him to the table while Dean makes his own. Castiel turns around, plate and fork in hand, to find Benny watching them. Castiel sits across from him, leaving the outside chair open for Dean. Benny is staring at Castiel now, evaluating him with his lips flat like he's about to say something. And say something he does.

"Don't hurt him." Benny says quietly, not wanting to draw Dean's attention.

Castiel blinks in confusion, his fork pausing on the way to his mouth, not sure that he heard correctly, "W-what?"

"I said don't hurt him. He's my best friend and I will plot your death if you hurt him." Benny, who Castiel has only seen joking and laughing, is suddenly very serious.

"Um, it's not- we're not-" Castiel falters, his fork dropping down to his plate, knowing where this is going and is tired of denying, "I won't." Benny nods and returns to his food.

Dean sits down with his plate and starts eating, cheeks full, and looking between the two of them, "What?"

Castiel just smiles, "Nothing." He digs in as well, considering what Benny had said. Apparently he too thought this thing between him and Dean was going somewhere as well. That's what had changed. It was being made more clear on both sides that something more than friendship was desired, now it was just a waiting game of who will do something about it.


	10. Chapter 10

A couple weeks passed by and before they knew it Halloween was coming up on friday. Benny's frat was having a party, of course, so Dean invited Cas, who in turn invited Meg and Crowley. Jo and Ash were going, so were Chuck and Becky. Cas and friends are meeting Dean at his place so they can walk over together since he lives so close. While Dean was waiting for them to get there he finished up the finial touches on his Han Solo costume, lacing up his boots and putting his blaster in his thigh holster. Benny had, of course, gone ahead to help set up. Apparently he was vice president or something now. Dean sat at the kitchen table to get some sketching time in since their sketchbook was due soon.

Dean was anxious for Cas to get here. They had recently watched episode four of Star Wars since Cas had never seen them. After the movie Cas had admitted that Han was his favorite, granted he blushed, but Dean agreed. Dean was pretty sure they favored Han for the same reason, and it probably had to do with the tightness of Harrison Ford's pants. Dean's pants were just as tight, if not tighter than the ship captain. If Dean was being honest with himself Han Solo was his first male crush, and his first indication he was at least a three on the Kinsey scale. He had already been planning his costume before they watched the movie, but Cas saying Han was his favorite solidified his plans.

As he was putting in some line variation and value on an angel he was drawing, which may or may not look like Cas, Dean hears a knock on the door. He goes in to the main area and opens the door to Cas looking a lot like Luke Skywalker and Crowley in a black suit with red devil horns and Meg just in all black. Cas just stares at him for a moment before grinning, which was fine because Dean was staring as well. Cas was dressed as Luke in A New Hope, complete with light saber and the knee high wrap boots. 

"Alright, enough with the ogling, let's go to this party. I wanna get drunk before eleven." Meg says, shifting impatiently.

Cas just rolls his eyes, Dean just grabs his keys and phone and shuts the door. Meg and Crowley lead the way down the staris and out the building towards the frat house, with Cas and Dean trailing behind, walking closer than most people probably would. Dean stuffs his hands in his pockets, mostly because of the cold, and mostly because he's afraid he might do something stupid like grab Cas' hand or kiss him or something. Cas puts his hands in his pockets as well and hunches into himself. Dean has the urge to throw an arm around him and keep him, his big brother protectiveness flaring up basically. They reach the house, which is teeming with costumed party goers. While Meg and Crowley hit the dance floor, Dean leads Cas through the house to the kitchen to find some drinks. Someone was making cocktails, and by cocktails meaning someone is throwing random liquors together in hopes it will taste good. There is a crowd favorite that's a weird blue green color, so Dean and Cas try those first.

Cas takes a sip and scrunches up a face, leaning close to Dean to talk over the music, "Is this what turpentine with sugar would taste like?"

Dean just laughs, knocking back the rest of his. Cas raises his eyebrows and throws back his as well, slamming it down on the counter.

"Challenge accepted!" Dean declares. He grabs some shot glasses, five each, and lines them up and fills them with vodka. By the time he finishes this a small crowd has gathered, watching the two of them.

Dean lays down the rules, "First one to finish wins."

"What does the winner get?" Cas asks, smirking.

"Prize of your choice, within reason. So not like a million dollars." Dean replies.

"A kiss." 

Dean blinks. "What?"

"When I win, that's my reward." Cas replies cooly, leveling his gaze with Dean.

"Alright." Dean agrees. "Ready," they both grab a shot, "Set," eyes meeting, "Go!"

Cas tosses them back to fast Dean is only on his third shot when Cas slams his last one down. Cas picks up one of Dean's last ones, Dean picks up the other and they toss them back. Cas comes around the counter and crowds Dean.

"I won."

"Yeah." Dean responds intelligently.

"I want my reward." Cas demands, obviously emboldened by the alcohol.

"Then take it." Dean challenges. 

Cas puts his hands on the sides of Dean's face and crashes their lips together. Dean responds immediately, deepening the kiss, putting one hand on the back of Cas' neck and another around his waist, pulling him closer. Cas' tongue prods at Dean's lips, and Dean opens, both of them licking into each others mouths. They don't break apart until the shock around them wears off and people start cheering. When they do pull back neither of them move too far and Cas' hands only fall to Dean's shoulders.

Dean looks around then back to Cas, "You wanna get out of here?"

Cas nods, "I'm hungry."

Dean smiles dropping his hands from Cas' waist only to grab one of his hands, "Good, me too. I know a place." He tugs Cas along through the house again.

The get out on to the porch and stop a second to breathe in the fresh, cool air. It's gotten colder and neither brought jackets. Dean looks over at Cas again, pecks him on the cheek before leading him down the stairs and in the general direction of a diner right off campus really close to the house. Cas changes the grip on Dean's hand, threading his fingers through Dean's and pulling him an little closer as they walk.

"So, obviously this was not as one sided as I thought." Dean starts the obviously needed conversation, glancing at Cas.

"Obviously." Cas cuts his eyes towards Dean. "Can we get food before we expand upon that? I'm still a little drunk."

Dean smiles, "Yeah, same."

They get to the diner, both freezing and in need of something warm. They break their hold on each other's hands as they grab a booth in the corner and wait for the waitress to come over. Dean already knows what he's getting, so he flips the menu placemat over and pulls out a pen and starts doodling. The diner's blank menu back is one of Dean's favorite aspects of this place, that and the amazing pie and really good burgers. Instead of trying to think of what to draw he just starts drawing Cas, which is actually pretty ideal because the guy doesn't move much and keeps the same squished thinking look, which is adorable. He's about half way through the drawing, mainly just flushing out the rest of Cas, when Cas looks up and sees what Dean is doing. He looks back down at his menu with a blush and a smile on his face. The waitress comes by then. Dean looks up to the waitress long enough to put in his order of a bacon cheeseburger and a water before turning back to his sketch. Castiel orders the same, along with a large portion of friends.

Not really wanting to talk yet either Castiel pulls out his own pen and flips over his menu. He starts with a gesture of Dean leaning against something, just getting the general long lines of Dean's body, then moving on the face. With the face in question sitting right in front of him Castiel looks up to find Dean staring at him, before blushing and starting another drawing. Castiel studies Dean's face for a moment before returning to his sketch, putting in those details he couldn't get right. He'd have to go back in to his sketchbook later and fix them.

The waitress comes back with their orders, and they both chow down, pushing their drawings aside for the moment. It's not weird. They aren't different people. All they did was kiss and admit a mutual attraction, that didn't mean they had to change or be different around each other. Dean realized this half way through his burger, looking up at Cas, who was so in love with his burger he didn't even noticed Dean staring. Cas was the epitome of beauty right now. Contentment settled on his face nicely as he chewed and sighed, taking another bite after he swallowed, and opening his eyes to meet Dean's. Dean just kept staring and kept eating. After they both finished their burgers Cas put his fries in the middle, filling a tray that came on top of them with ketchup. Dean decides to start.

"So," Cas looks up with raised eyebrows, "I don't think we should be friends."

Castiel doesn't understand. They were best friends, then they kissed, one would think that would not be a base for ending a friendship. Did Castiel do something wrong? What happened-

"Cas, stop thinking and let me finish." Dean says, snapping him out of his rapidly escalating thoughts, "I don't think we should be friends because if we can't do that again I think I might just die."

Breathing a sigh of relief and a grin spreading on his face Castiel nods, "I agree. I don't think friends kiss like that." Castiel stops, "Or at all."

Dean just laughs, "No, I know for a fact they don't. I don't know about you, but I'm not about to go kissing Jo and Ash."

"Nor would I," Castiel pauses, scooping some ketchup on a fry, "Benny on the other hand..." He leaves it open ended, but with a teasing glint to his eyes.

"Well, fuck. Why am I here? You want me to call Benny up instead? I'm not sure he's too into dudes, but you could probably turn him." Dean winks, "Andrea might have a problem though. Just be warned, hell hath no fury, and that woman is all fury."

"Nah, I don't fuck straight guys." Castiel levels his gaze, making his intentions known, "But I might consider bi guys, if they're willing," He adds for safety, his expression softening and the statement coming out as more of a question.

Dean clears his throat, "Um, yeah. Definitely- I mean, probably." Dean goes from eager to trying not to sound eager. Cas just smirks.

Castiel looks down to collect his thoughts before looking back at Dean, blue meeting green. "In all seriousness though, do you want to?"

Dean furrows his brow, "Want to what? Fuck? I mean eventually, yeah, I guess." 

Castiel huffs a laugh, "I mean, that too, but like go out? Like, I don't know..." Castiel trails off, not knowing how to form his question. God, why is he so fucking awkward.

Dean just laughs, his smile brilliant, "Cas, are you asking me to go steady with you?"

Cas bites his lip, sifting through fries as a means of distract, "I guess. I mean, only if you want to? We don't have to label anything, I just don't want to not be able to kiss you or hold your hand or fall sleep on each other after watching a movie. I just, I don't know. I just want to be with you." Cas looks up, and his expression is so earnest, Dean's heart just melts.

Dean reaches across, taking Cas' hand that isn't in the fries, and kisses his knickles, "Yeah, same." He just smiles, taking Cas' hand ins both of his now, playing with the fingers, examining the intricacies. Dean wants a thorough study for when he draws them later for more sketchbook time.

Cas takes his hand away only to cup Dean's face, both of them are leaning so far forward that when Dean looks up all Cas has to is move an inch to kiss him. It's not as dry as Dean thought it would be, what with Cas pretty much always having chapped lips. It's not wet either. It's basically the porridge of kisses for Dean, just right. They don't keep it very long, just a quick, closed mouth kiss before pulling back. They both take some fries needing a small distraction before continuing.

Dean breaks it first again, "So, like, can I like call you my boyfriend?" he asks in an almost complete valley girl accent, only deeper.

"If you are so inclined, I suppose you may address and refer to me as such," Castiel responds loftily, sitting back and taking a drink of his water. Not realizing how thirsty he was Castiel downs almost all of it. The alcohol is finally wearing off, bringing dryness to his mouth, but thankfully no headache. "You want to go watch a movie at mine? Meg is at Crowley's tonight."

"Yeah, let's do it." Dean waves the waitress over asking for the check, he pulls out enough for both bills and a small tip and hands it back to her. He gets up and holds his hand out to Cas, who takes it, and leads him out of the diner. They huddle together, because it's still freezing outside, and practically run to Dean's to pick some things up first since it's on the way.

They enter his dorm, thankfully finding it empty. Dean darts in to his room, leaving the door open as he changes. Castiel can't help it. he's allowed now, right? Dean only strips down to his boxers though, so it's not like it's as much as he'd like to see, but enough for now. He leans on the door jam to Dean's room, crossing his arms and looking on with interest. 

Dean turns around halfway through tugging on a pair of jeans, and smirks. "See something you like?"

"I see many things I like." Cas answers, smiling, ruefully, looking him up and down with a predatory look.

"I don't know about you, but last guy who looked at me like that got me laid." Dean smirked, tossing on a long-sleeve henley and sweater to join.

"Well, that bodes well for me, then." Cas is still smirking, and Dean decides to do something about it. He strides up to the former and takes him by the waist and kisses him hard. Dean draws him further in to his room before pushing him against the wall by his door. Not wanting to go too far he holds his body just far enough from Cas' so that they aren't grinding. He doesn't want to take this too fast. 

Breaking the kiss Dean smiles and pecks him once more on the lips before moving away and pulling on his boots again. He grabs his coat off the back of his door and pulls it on, then goes to his closet and pulls out a thick jacker and tosses it to Cas, who catches it.

"What's this for?" Cas looks confused.

"For you to wear? We still have to walk across campus to yours and it's still freezing. I thought you might not want to freeze your balls off." Dean grabs his phone charger and throws his stuff into his backpack and grabs his keys. Cas shrugs and pulls on the jacket and zips it up. Dean grabs his hand again, pulling him close and kissing him softly.

"I like this." Castiel states, opening his eyes from having closed them as Dean kissed him, just enjoying being close to Dean and seeing how many tones of green are in his eyes. He'll count them one day.

"Me too," Dean says, smiling at Cas. "I think it's what's been missing." Cas leans in an pecks him again and Dean pulls back and smiles opening the door, "come on. I don't want to be here if Benny comes home."

They leave Dean's dorm, walking close and holding hands. It had gotten somehow colder, so Dean puts his hands in his pockets, including the one holding Cas' hand, just bringing their clasped hands in to his pocket. Cas just laughs, walking closer, wiggling his hand against Dean's. They don't need to talk, not right now. There's probably things they should talk about, but just getting used to them being them together is enough to occupy both of their thoughts. They pass several stumbling students coming from the ATO house going towards the dorms. Most either don't notice or don't care. It's a fairly liberal school, not to mention it's the 21st century and on a college campus seeing two dudes hold hands is not the most shocking thing one can see at who-knows-o'clock. They finally make it to Castiel's building, up the stairs, and into the apartment.

Dean shrugs off a couple layers and hangs them on the coat rack. Castiel just removes his shoes and puts his stuff in the bowl by the door, opting to keep on the jacket for now because now he's wrapped in Dean's smell. It's a weird thing, liking how a person smells. Maybe pheramones, maybe he's just equated Dean with happiness and everything that comes from Dean equates that now as well. Or maybe Dean just smells really fucking good and this is one of his favorite jackets. Castiel goes into his room to change. Thankfully Dean stays in the living room and flops on the couch, Castiel isn't sure if he's ready for too much right now. He strips down and throws on sweats a t-shirt and the jacket again. Castiel goes back out to join Dean on the couch. Dean has flipped on the TV and is watching some over-exposed TV drama that looks like it's set in a hospital. 

Dean is positively glued to the screen, and only moves over a bit to let Cas sit by him and throw and arm around his shoulder. It feels natural, like they've been doing this for ages and not just hours. It breaks for commercial and he finally looks over at Cas to find him looking back and almost shaking.

Dean furrows his brow, "What?" He demands.

Cas raises his eyebrows, "Dr. Sexy?"

"Yes." Dean looks away, realizing Cas probably doesn't know about his obsession with soap opera.

Castiel just presses his lips together and looks away, "Alright." He stands and moves towards the kitchen/fridge and grabs a Capri Sun and pokes the straw through the pouch and taking a pull. He looks over at Dean to find him staring back this time. "What?"

Dean has a shit eating grin, "Capri Sun?"

Castiel straightens, "Yes." Because he is an adult, damn it, and if he wants to drink Capri Sun and eat Lunchables he will.

Dean presses his lips together and just nods, thinks for a second, "Grab me one?"

Castiel just smiles and grabs another for Dean, spearing the straw through for him before joining him again. Castiel sits right next to Dean so he pressed from hip to foot and Dean throws his arm around him again, taking the offered pouch. Castiel hooks his foot around Dean's and lays his head on his shoulder, sipping from his pouch. The show continues and they just sit there together. Castiel watches it on and off, keeping up with the main storyline enough to follow. He finally nods off, instinctively snuggling closer to Dean. He's jostled awake and opens his eyes to see Dean staring down at him with a small smile and soft, affectionate eyes. The TV is off as well.

Dean removes his arm and stands, holding his hand out, "Come on, let's go to bed."

Castiel takes his hand and lets himself be led to his room and to his bed. He gets under the covers while Dean shucks his jeans, turns out the light, and crawls in after him. As soon as Dean is under the covers Castiel settles his head on Dean's chest and throws and arm over his waist and leg over Deans, effectively tangling them.

Dean chuckles and kisses the top of Cas' head, burying his nose in the crazy hair, "'Night, Octo-Cas."

He feels Cas smiles against his chest, "Goodnight, Warm-Dean." Cas' breathing evens out and Dean just lays there on the edge of sleep, basking in the safeness and the rightness of it all before he follows Cas into unconciousness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I honestly have no idea how many people are reading this. However, to whom it may concern, I'm sorry for taking so long. It was a harrowing semester and I have been catching up on sleep. I live the life Dean and Cas live in this fic. Anyways, here's your chapter!
> 
> Also, I would appreciate feedback! I do my best to keep all the facts lined up and consistent.
> 
> Warning: there is a slur near the end when talking about family.

The next few weeks were nearly pure bliss for the guys. Yeah they still had school and it was crazy that they start a relationship, but they already spent so much time together as it was that it didn't make much of a difference. The only difference was the close proximity that they always seemed to be in, practically living and sharing the same space more so than before. There was no such thing as personal space between Dean and Cas and that's how they liked it. They still pulled all nighters for school, but it was pretty much a guarantee that if one was pulling the other would be right there, either doing the same project for there for moral support and caffeine supply. Another bonus was making out in the darkroom, especially the loading room. It got so bad that Dean would actually make Cas stay outside the room because Cas kept getting handsy when Dean tried to put the film on the reel. They hadn't done much more than make out and the occasional fevered dry hump. They were both pretty content to wait and let things happen naturally, neither wanting to push the other too far. Though one night it did get pretty heated.

It was about two weeks into their official relationship and about a week from Thanksgiving break. Castiel was at his apartment working on a drawing project and a graphic design project almost simultaneously, which actually worked really well for him because he got bored easily and switching back and forth allowed him to focus. Dean was coming over to hang out and work on his project as well, after he was finished in the sculpture room. Castiel had just switched from drawing to his graphic design rolling from one end of the kitchen table to the other, having brought his desk chair from his room and spreading all of his stuff on the table. He and Meg would switch off doing this, spreading out their work all over the table. Castiel found it kept him organized. He was checking some allignments and editing some type when the front door opens; he had left it unlocked anticipating Dean. 

He hears Dean set his stuff down by the couch and take off his shoes and jacket, long since being comfortable in Castiel's apartment. Castiel is still completely focused, the rough drafts are due monday and it's friday and he still has a good bit to do. Not hearing Dean come up behind him since he took his shoes off, Castiel feels arms snakes around his shoulders and middle, and a kiss planted on his neck. He smiles and leans into it. He's been working for a good couple of hours now and the distraction is nice. He doesn't stop until the kisses are repeated and moved up his neck and around his face and Dean finally spins Castiel's chair to face each other. Dean looks glorious and dirty. Apparently whatever they are working on Dean is making it mechanical and has to use grease, which makes him look even hotter to Castiel. He's not too sweaty, but just enough to be appealing. 

They meet eyes and Dean leans down right into his face, nose touching. "Hi." Dean says, smiling and looking right into Cas' eyes, seeing nothing but blue.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel says with affection, seeing nothing but green. He's about to start counting again when Dean leans in to kiss him. He closes his eyes and sighs into it. 

It's not a deep, open mouthed kiss, but a soft closed mouth, both of them just enjoying being so close and able to taste the other. Dean taste sweet and chocolatey. Castiel taste like vanilla, cinnamon, and coffee. Dean pulls back and rests his forehead on Cas', still has his eyes closed.

Dean straightens and holds his hands out to pull Cas up, "Come on, I'm hungry."

Castiel stands but groans, "I don't want to go out. Today has been blissfully absent of people I don't know or like."

"Hmm," Dean hums, pulling Cas closer, "How about we cook something then?"

Castiel looks down, "I haven't been grocery shopping in like two weeks."

"There is a things called the grocery store." Dean snarkly reminds.

Castiel huffs a sigh, pulling away and going towards his room, "Yes, I suppose. Let me change." He stop at his computer to save what he was working on and closes it, not wanting Meg to get into his computer. Most things he doesn't care if she uses, which she takes full liberty of, but his computer his basically his child and he barely even lets Dean use it. Castiel goes into his room, removing his sweats in favor of jeans, and Dean follows, settling on his bed to wait. Castiel pulls on some jeans, finds a long-sleeve band tee to switch out from his nondescript black t-shirt, and pulls out some socks. He goes to the bed to pulls them, finding Dean staring at him. 

They've changed in front of each other, but not a full wardrobe like Cas just did. Sure, he kept on his boxers and all, but Dean has a pretty vivid imagination and had not problem filling in the blanks where Cas' relatively short boxers were. When Cas sits on the bed, intending to pull on some socks, Dean just leans up and grabs him the neck to drag Cas into a deep, lust-filled kiss. Castiel drops his socks somewhere on the bed and leans into it completely, moving to straddle Dean's hips without breaking contact. Castiel puts his hands on both sides of Dean's head, but falls to his elbows when Dean wraps his arms around his back to pull him in for full contact, both gasping into the kiss at the contact. Dean runs his hands all over Cas' back and sides and hair, reveling in the heated, buzzing touch. Castiel threads one hand into Dean's hair, the other one on his chest, moving up and down. Wanting more Castiel experimentally grinds his hips down, causing both of them to break apart in gasps, breathing heavily. Dean opens his eyes to see Castiel staring back, eyes blown wide leaving only a ring of blue. There's a question there, to which Dean nods before moving back into the kiss. Seems to take the answer and resumes his grinding, both of them getting harder by the second. Dean moves one hand to Cas's ass to encourage, and the other to grip his hair, to which Cas groans in response, apparently liking it.

They continue like this until Dean can't stand it anymore, flipping them over so that he's the one straddling Cas, his hands moving to Cas's jeans. He pauses asking his own question and Cas nods as well. Dean pops open the button and flicks the zipper down, Cas sighs loudly at the small relief it brings him. Before Dean can move to remove his jeans, Castiel undoes Dean's jeans as well, pushing his hands down the back on Dean's pants to grabs his ass before pushing them down to his thighs. Dean stands to pulls off Cas' pants and remove his own, while Cas sits up to take off his shirt. Dean crawls back up and in for a kiss, Cas pushes up his shirt and they break for a second while Dean lifts his arms and Cas pulls it all the way off, and they both move back in. Dean is straddling Castiel again, and he moves from his mouth to the side of his face and down his neck, traveling down further. Castiel keeps his hands on Dean the whole time, one threaded in his hair and the other moving on his back. Dean grinds his hips eliciting a groan from both guys, the contact is so sweet and a relief with one less layer. 

"D-Dean. I'm close, touch me..." Cas begs in a broken breathy voice, needing more than just grinding to get him off.

Dean swallows, nods, and leans down to kiss Cas' already swollen lips while he snakes a hand into Cas' boxers. Cas hisses in pleasure as Dean wraps his around his length, taking the edge off, slowly building the warmth that is pooling in his gut. Cas pushes Dean's boxers down far enough to free his cock and wraps a hand around it, reciprocating the fellatio. Dean shudders and closes his eyes, not stopping his hand jacking Cas, but going faster. Dean scoots closer and knocks Cas' hand away to wrap his hand around both cocks, both guys moaning and groaning at the feeling. Cas brings his hand to join Dean's as he brings his eyes to meet Dean's, the added pressure and eye contact is enough to tip Dean over the edge and he comes hard, with Cas following moments later. Cas' hand drops while Dean jacks slowly, riding out the vestiges of what could quite possibly be the greatest orgasm he's ever had. He finally collapses on the bed, a arm and leg still thrown over Cas with his head pillowed on his chest. They're both breathing heavily, basking in the afterglow of passion. 

Castiel brings his hand up to run through Dean's hair, the other on his arm that is resting across him. He can feel Dean smile against his chest, pressing a lazy kiss where his head is resting. They just lay there for a while, not really moving, just enjoying and thinking through what they just shared. Castiel is by no means a virgin, but he doesn't really sleep around. Any sex has been in monogamy, and he is perfectly fine with that, thank you very much. Dean, however, he knew had a bought during freshman year where he would go to parties and hook up with anyone who was willing, having new found freedom away from his father. He basically fucked anyone anywhere, male or female or otherwise. Castiel knew that was past and he's had a boyfriend or girlfriend or two since then, not really hooking up unless spectacularly drunk and single. 

Having caught his breath Dean speaks first, "So, that was fun." He looks up with a grin, resting his chin on Cas' chest.

Castiel breaks into a smile, "Yes, I concur. Perhaps a repeat of the event should occur in the near future?"

Dean laughs and scoots up to cup Cas' face and kiss him, "Yes, very much yes." They kiss languidly for a few minutes before Dean's stomach growls.

"Perhaps food first." Castiel suggests, pulling away slightly.

"Food first." Dean agrees, pecking Cas on the lips on last time before getting up and going to Cas' bathroom. 

Castiel sits up a bit to watch appreciatively as he walks away, still completely naked. Dean returns moments later with a wet rag and crawls back up Castiel to clean their mess, which landed mostly on Castiel's stomach. When he's finished Dean kisses up his stomach and chest and neck until he reaches Castiel's mouth, a blatant worship of his body. Something clenches in Castiel's stomach and pours his affection into the kiss, taking the rag from Dean and wipes him down as well. Dean pulls back and rests his head on Castiel's shoulder, obviously feeling something similar to Castiel. Dean comes back up and take the rag from Cas and throws it towards his laundry bin before standing again, dragging Cas with him this time. They sort through clothes pulling on various articles that landed around the room. 

Finally dressed again they resume their quest to the grocery store with renewed fervor. They take Dean's car since it was cold and he didn't want to walk from his dorm to Cas' apartment. It's not the first time Castiel has ridden in Dean's baby, but it never gets old. The smell of worn in leather and whiskey and something rich an dated permeates the air in the car. It's a smell he has often caught glimpses of on Dean, but never so saturated, but so Dean, Castiel just breathes in deep when he slides in to the passenger seat. Dean cranks the car and Led Zepplin pours from the speakers and heat seeps through the vents, slowly warming the car on the drive. Castiel looks over at Dean, who is singing along, and smiles. He's so in his element it's ridiculous. Which is also ridiculous because he seems to fit anywhere, be it the sculpture room, the photo lab, or in a garage fixing cars. The man is an anomaly.

They arrive at the small grocery store close to campus. Dean grabs a cart and Cas begins wandering around the produce section, picking up random items. Dean watches his boyfriend as he moves about, picking up a tomato and gently squeezing it before putting it back. Cas examines a display of apples, sectioned off by color and type, and grabbing one from the center of two different sections and switching them before moving on to the climate controlled vegetables.

Dean is laughing when Castiel looks at him, he tilts his head and furrows his brow in confusion, "What?"

Dean just puts his arm around Cas' waists and kisses him on the temple, "Nothing." And moves on, grabbing an onion and some squash and zucchini. 

They move through the store efficiently, Cas picking up things he needs for the apartment, body wash, toothpaste, toilet cleaner; while Dean gets food for dinner and various other snacks he knows Meg, Cas, and he all like that is consumed on a daily basis. They have a brief disagreement over what six pack they should get, Cas wanting actual beer for a change, and Dean wanting hard cider. The argument is settled when they find a build-your-own six pack, each picking out three bottles. Cas goes through the checkout first and picks out his items for the apartment and waits for Dean. However, when Dean isn't looking Cas snags a Reese's and puts it in with Dean's. It's not until the lady is scanning it Dean notices, and Cas is looking everywhere but Dean with a smirk, putting the bags into the cart. 

When they get out to the car Dean loads all the bags into the backseat while Castiel takes the cart back. Castiel is shivering by the time he gets into the car, but thankfully Dean has started the car and the heat is blasting, along with AC/DC. Halfway down the road Castiel perks up from his hunched over position trying to crowd the heating vent. He unbuckles and half climbs into the backseat, ass up in the air.

Dean's eyes bug, but he remains calm in his driving, "What the hell are you doing?!?"

Castiel is still rummaging through bags, "Looking for something."

"Can't it wait?" Dean's eyes going back and forth from the road to Cas' ass, which is very much right in his face.

Castiel sits back a bit to look Dean in the eye, "No, this is very important." He continues to rummage until he apparently finds what he looking for and plops back down and buckles back up.

Dean looks over and sees Cas opening the Reese's and rolls his eyes, turning back to the road. There's a lot of crinkling plastic to his right then an object being placed on his leg. He looks down and sees a Reese's cup, and flits his eyes between the road and Cas. He's just sitting there nibbling at the other cup, staring out the windshield. When they come to a stoplight Dean outright stares at Cas, who, of course, stares back.

"What? Reese's are meant to the be shared. That's why there's two." Cas just shrugs and looks back out the windshield, "Light's green."

Dean turns back to the road and continues driving, but picks up the cup and takes a bite. It takes like childhood. He too is a firm believer in Reese's being meant to be shared.

They get back to Cas's apartment and take the groceries upstairs, setting them on the table to sort through. Dean had been quiet the whole way back from the store and Castiel was a little concerned. Dean is putting things in the fridge when Castiel goes up behind him and snakes his arms around his middle. Dean straightens and closes the fridge and leans into Castiel.

"Good?" Castiel asks, hooking his chin over Dean's shoulder.

Dean, huffs a laugh and leans his head against Cas' and puts his arms over his, "Yeah. I just got a wave of nostalgia." He turns around and puts his arms loosely around Cas' neck.

Castiel tilts his head and squints his eyes, "How so?" He can guess, but honestly he's fishing a bit. He knows Dean has family, but they live about five hours away so he doesn't see them much. He also knows Dean has a little brother, Sam, who he talks about incessantly.

"Me and Sam used to do that when we were kids. Share a Reese's." Dean clarifies, "Mom or dad would let us pick something out to share and it usually ended up being Reese's because they're Sam's favorite and he was a little shit." 

He moves away back to the bags and starts sorting through them again. Castiel thinks sharing time is over for now, until Dean starts again, a dam seeming to have been broken. He starts talking about how he gave up certain things, like candy, to Sam because it made his little brother happy. Talks about his mom, Mary, how beautiful she is, how kind she is, and, of course, how wonderful her pies are, especially pecan. Dean even talks about his dad, John, and his militaristic mindset, which is apparently softened by Mary. He shares story after story, and Castiel is soaking it up. It's not until he's almost finished cooking that he looks over at Castiel, who is just sitting facing him, and stops with a blush before turning away again.

"Sorry." Dean says meekly, putting the pasta and sauce together. "I just miss 'em, you know? And break is coming up, so it's a little more clear how long it's been since I've seen them." He looks over at Cas, who is smiling a bit, but it's not completely happy. "Hey, what's up?"

Castiel looks down, and back up, putting on a facade that would fool anyone. "Nothing. I like hearing about your family."

It would fool anyone else but Dean, "Cas, come on." He puts the plates on the table and pulls a chair closer to Cas and sits facing him on Cas' right.

Castiel shrugs and turns to the food that's been placed before him, and picks up his fork despite not being all that hungry anymore.

"It's nothing. I'm glad you and your family are so close. They seem really great." He pushes the food around a bit before looking over as Dean, who is currently giving him a concerned puppy dog look.

Castiel sighs and puts his fork down, leans back in his chair and folds his arms, staring adamantly at his plate, "My family is just complicated and no one gets along. It's nice to hear someone's does."

Dean doesn't really know what to say to that, other than putting his arms around his boyfriend and kissing his temple. Cas leans into the embrace and tucks his head under Dean's chin.

Apparently it's sharing time because the next thing out of his mouth is, "I've never met my father. I have seven siblings and I have never met my father." It all comes out in a quiet rush, "I barely have memories of my mother because she died when I was very young. I'm one of the middle children of eight, and a twin, her name is Anna. We have a younger brother named Samandriel, our mother died giving birth to him when we were four. Father, I guess, had contact with her enough to knock her up with Samandriel, but didn't want anything to do with Anna or me. Anna goes to college in New York where we're from, she wants to be an actress. Samandriel is still in high school, but has been at a boarding school in England since he was in middle school." He stops there, having not told anyone except Meg all this, and that wasn't until after a year of knowing her. Dean just sits there, holding him, breathing into his hair, stroking his arm.

Castiel pulls back a bit, feeling a little better, and picks up his fork again. "It's gonna get cold," And starts eating. Dean stares a moment before turning to his food and eating as well. He puts a hand on Castiel's knee and squeezes, not moving it.

After a few minutes Dean gathers up the courage to speak, "So, that's four of you," He ventures, counting the siblings he mentioned as well as Cas, "what about the others?"

Castiel huffs a dry laugh, and leans his shoulder into Dean, "Well, there's Michael who is the oldest, then there's Luc, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, then me Anna, and Samadriel."

Dean chuckles and nudges Cas, "And I thought being named after my grandma Deanna was bad." Cas looks at him and raises his eyebrow, clearly saving that information for later.

"My father was apparently a theology professor and my mother, one of his first students, majored in theology before they got married. They had a thing for angel names. I was born on a Thursday, which belongs to the angel Cassiel, of which my name is a bastardization of." Castiel like to eat each part of the meal one at a time, having finished his vegetables he moves on to the pasta, spearing a bit of chicken with a bit of chicken.

Dean just spears or scoops whatever, alternating between veggies and pasta, "But, Luke isn't an angel's name?"

Castiel just looks at him with a rueful smirk, "No, but Lucifer is."

Dean gapes and almost drops his fork, "You're kidding."

"Nope." Castiel pops more pasta into his mouth. "He's a lawyer too."

Dean just laughs, "Makes sense, lawyers are pretty cunning and evil." He ponders that a minute, "Except Sammy, he's gonna be great."

Dean had mentioned during the out pouring of information that Sam wanted to go to Stanford after he graduated and wanted to major in prelaw. Something about wanting to save the world, or environment, or some shit. Whatever it was, he was gonna do great.

"So," Dean ventures agains, setting his fork down on his empty plate, "You probably don't ever see Samandriel, but what about Anna and the others?"

Castiel sighs and puts his fork down as well, finishing most of his food. He leans his head on Dean's shoulder, forcing Dean to move his arm to around his shoulders.

"Michael is married with a couple kids in upstate New York where our family is from. Lucifer is God knows where with his crazy girlfriend Lilith. Gabriel is prancing around the world looking for the best sweets and recipes to put in his multi-location sweet shop, while his wife Kali maintains the corporate office. And Uriel is sulking at a boring office job that Raphael heads. Michael, I'm not sure what he does exactly, but he makes money. He basically raised me, Anna, and Samandriel. He's putting Sam through school in England. Anna got a full ride to NYU, but Lucifer helps her with living expenses. And Gabriel pays for my school and apartment." 

They sit there a few moments, Castiel just feeling light and Dean taking in the information. Castiel finally moves and gathers up the dishes. He scrapes his plate and puts them in the sink before working on leftovers. He's just put the extra food away, assuming Meg will devour it later, and has started washing the dishes when Dean comes up to the sink and helps. They wash and rinse and dry as well oiled machine. When everything is washed, cleaned up and put away they move to the living room area and crash on the couch. Cas turns on the TV and brings up Netflix and hands it over to Dean to pick. 

Dean puts his arm around Cas' shoulders again and they are pressed together from shoulder down, legs up and entwined on the coffee table. Dean chooses some low key film that he assures is great. He's not sure when he and Cas got this comfortable with each other. Sure they used to hang out all the time, cooked and stuff, but this is was different. This was solid. This was defined. It was a relationship. The word hit Dean, but not in a completely uncomfortable way. He'd had a couple of short term relationships, but nothing that ever lasted or felt so... right. Cassie was his first official girlfriend, but they hadn't lasted due to indifference. Lisa lasted a year, but decided to break it off when they went to college, claiming she couldn't do long distance. She ended up getting pregnant by some dude that closely followed Dean, and was now in community college living with her parents and raising the kid. Then there was a slue of hook ups, one night stands, brief week or weekend flings, male and female alike. It's not like he hadn't ever wanted a relationship, to settle down, he just hadn't found anyone that caught him enough to make him stop. There was a guy, Aaron, but he was a bit of a flake and didn't want anything serious. They hooked up a couple times before he went off to some Jewish college.

He hadn't really hooked up with anyone since he and Cas became friends and consistently hanging out. He just didn't see the need or have the desire for it. Cas was like a steady all consuming tide, and Dean had let himself be drawn into the current. Said tide was now curled a little more into Dean and sound asleep. Apparently neither of them had been watching the movie. Dean just turns the TV off and rouses Cas.

"Hey, babe, come on let's go to a real bed." Cas blinks owlishly up at him, his glasses askew. Dean gets up and lends a hand. He gets Cas into his room and shuts the door. They both strip down to a t-shirt and boxers and climb on to Cas' bed. He recently upgraded to a full sized bed, which was almost completely useless considering they slept so entwined, but his old one got a hole in it from and xacto and a spring popped. Cas laid down on his back and Dean put his head on his chest, throwing an arm and leg over Cas. Dean may be taller and bulkier, but sometimes he just wanted to be held. Cas put one arm around Dean's shoulders and the other over the arm across his chest. They've only been together nearly a month, but Cas just gets it when Dean needs this kind of stuff. Sure they both shared a lot today, Cas probably more so since he never talks about his family ever, but things like this tend to affect Dean a little deeper and for a little longer. He misses his family, especially his mom who used to hold him when he was upset. Reveling in the intimacy of just sleeping with his boyfriend Dean drifts off the sleep.

\-----------

It's the start of Thanksgiving break and Dean is packing. Cas had spent the night last night so he wouldn't miss Dean leaving that morning since they wouldn't be seeing each other for well over a week, which would be hell for both of them. Dean's going home and Cas is going to see his sister in New York. He's in the middle of zipping his bag up when Cas' phone rings. Dean assumes it's Meg, but when he doesn't pick up imediately Dean looks over and sees Cas staring at whatever name is on the screen in resignation. After a few rings Cas finally answers it and goes out of Dean's room. Not really knowing what's going on Dean just stands there, before he hears the door to his dorm close. He goes out and opens what he considers his front door and looks around puzzled for a minute because Cas seems to be nowhere in sight. Then he hears his voices and looks down and to the left. Cas is sitting on the floor listening to the person on the other end and responding quiet and somberly before hanging up.

Dean sits beside him on the floor and Castiel puts his head on his shoulder and Dean scoots closer and puts his hand on Castiel's knee. Dean's good about this. Castiel needs to process and work out what he's going to say before he says it, especially when conveying news. It's not like this is completely shocking, honestly he had been waiting for the call, but had hoped he wouldn't receive it this year.

"Anna is going to England to spend Thanksgiving with Samandriel and her new boyfriend who is also English." Castiel finally shares.

"I thought you were going to New York for Thanksgiving?" Dean asks, stroking Cas' knee.

"I was, but Inias invited her last minute and she's been dying to go to England to see Balth. Not to mention Inias is loaded and paid for her flight round trip." Castiel sighs and leans his head against the wall with a thud. "Every year. Nearly every year my family bails on me for holidays. We make plans, I make plans, and they call me with a few days notice, a timely notice on their end but too late for me, and cancel on me. And I end up either hanging out with Meg and Crowley getting drunk or watching them get drunk. I can't go to Gabe's because he's too erratic to make plans. Lucifer and Lilith are crazy and their cat hates me. Michael is boring. And Raphael and Uriel are both judgmental and patronizing."

Castiel gets up and heads back into Dean's room and retreats to the bathroom to compose himself and take a piss. Why can't his family be somewhat normal? Just one year he'd like to spend one holiday together. Sure, they don't all really get together, but at least they'd probably have some good stories and reason not to have a repeat gathering. Instead they just distance each other from themselves. Castiel washes his hands and rubs his face in an attempt to calm himself. Dean is sitting on the arm of couch typing furiously on his phone. Apparently something awesome has once again happened in the Winchester family because Dean is beaming when he looks up and puts his phone away. Castiel goes willingly into Dean's arms when he meets him halfway.

"Come home with me." Cas pulls back and tilts his head in confusion like the little bird he is, "For break. Come home with me and hang with my family. It'll probably be boring as hell, but not as much with you there."

"Dean-" Castiel starts to protest, but Dean cuts him off with a hand to his mouth.

"No, you're coming home with me. You already said you'd basically have the most depressing break ever with Anna bailing on you. At least when you come with me you can meet Sammy and we cane take a roadtrip." Castiel didn't miss how he used past tense like this was happening.

He was still a little hesitant, "Are you sure your parents won't mind?"

"Dude no way! I already cleared it with mom. She's stoked to meet you." Dean kisses Cas' forehead before going into his room to gather his laptop and art stuff into his backpack.

Castiel leans against the door with his arms crossed., contemplating, "You told her about me?" 

Dean looks up in surprise and goes over to his boyfriend. He puts his hands on Cas' neck and smiles, "Of course I told my mother about the most important person in my life. Why wouldn't I?" He kisses Cas' forehead. "Now come on, we gotta go get you packed." He goes back in and grabs his bags.

Castiel follows Dean out of his room, closing the door. "Now?"

Dean opens the front door and holds it for Cas, "Yes now. We gotta leave soon if we want to make it for dinner, which mom would probably kill me if we didn't make it."

They go down to the Impala and Dean tosses his bags in the trunk while Castiel gets in the passenger seat. Well, this escalated quickly, but he was slowly warming up to the idea. It'll be nice to actually have Thanksgiving dinner on Thanksgiving, which he hadn't had since high school at least, maybe even before. He was excited to meet Sam, for sure, but he was getting nervous meeting Mary and especially nervous to meet John. Dean's father was the biggest question mark of Dean's family, the least talked about person. Dean had said he served in the military, who are not known for being the most tolerant group of people, especillay his generation. But Dean wanted him there.

They arrive at Castiel's apartment and go up. Meg and Crowley are at their usual spot on the couch. Castiel goes straight to his room to pack, already stressing about what to bring. Dean stays out in the living room and updates Meg on the situation. He's debating between dress shirts to bring, wanting to make a good impression, when Dean comes in. Dean wraps his arms around Castiel's waist and hooks his chin over his shoulder.

"Cas, babe, what are you doing?" Dean asks.

"I'm trying to decide what shirt to bring."

"I see that. Why?"

Castiel chews his lip, "Because I want to make a good impression." He says quietly.

Dean turns Cas around and puts his hands on his shoulders and looks earnestly into his eyes, "You don't need fancy clothes to do that, babe."

"But, Dean-"

"Cas, c'mon. Seriously, have you seen me? You've seen my wardrobe. My family dresses even more like lumberjacks. We're from South Dakota for God's sake. Don't worry about it. Just grab some cardigans and your dorky t-shirts and sneakers." Dean goes and grabs Cas' blue converse and tosses them into the bag that is practically empty and sits on the bed to wait for him to finish.

Castiel thinks a minute before shrugging and taking Dean's advice, but tosses a nice blue button up and a waistcoat in as well. Despite what Dean says he wants to look nice at least on Thanksgiving. Even though he hasn't had it with his family in years it's still ingrained in him to dress nice on the day. Of course he always rebelled a little with his jeans and converse under the nice shirt. Cas tosses in underwear and socks and shirts and jeans enough for the week and zips up the bag. He gathers his laptop and cords and sketchbook and pencil case to throw in his messenger bag. He grabs his heavier coat from his closet to put over his normal coat. Dean grabs his duffle and leads the way out of the room. Castiel closes and locks the door behind him. For some reason Meg and Crowley like to fuck in his room if he's on break.

"Have fun in bumfuck South Dakota, Clarence." Meg croons from the couch. She's not big on physical goodbyes, which Castiel is ever thankful for.

"Don't fuck in my room, Megan." Castiel calls as he goes out of the apartment. Crowley makes no promises, but Meg cackles.

"Charming, those two." Dean remarks as he tosses Cas' bags in the trunk with his.

They head off without anymore delay, except to fill up the car and get snacks before they officially hit the road. Castiel gets another Reese's for later and some chips he and Dean both like and some water and a coffee for for he and Dean each, Dean fills up on gas. Then they're on the road. About and hour and half in Cas falls asleep curled up against the door using Dean's leather jacket as a blanket. Dean turns down the music and just enjoys the drive. The road stretched out before him is a glorious sight and one he sorely missed. He doesn't get to drive Baby all that often since he's so busy. Driving is another family thing. He remembers Dad dragging them everywhere in the car on family vacations. Mom would ride shotgun and dad would actually let her pick the music, he and Sammy would be in the back playing stupid road games to keep occupied.

They're about halfway when Dean gets hungry, again. Dean's always hungry. So he pulls off onto the next exit and finds a drive-thru burger place. While the car idles in line Dean nudges Cas to see if he wants anything. Cas blinks awake, his glasses askew from leaning against the door. He rubs his eyes under his glasses and straightens up. He hadn't gotten a lot of sleep last night, mostly because neither one of them wanted to miss any time with each other assuming they wouldn't see each other.

"Hey, you want anything?" Dean asks, moving up in the line of cars, they're next. Cas looks at the menu with slightly hooded eyes, still waking up.

"Cheeseburger. And fries. And coffee." He states simply and lethargically.

Dean smiles and reaches over to run his hand through his boyfriend's hair, "You got it sleepy." Cas just closes his eyes and leans into it.

They pull up to the speaker and Dean places the order. Castiel clears the cup holders from the coffee and water they got before they left as Dean pulls up to the window to pay and get they're food. He passes it off to Castiel to get everything situated. As Dean gets back on the interstate Castiel hands him his burger, mostly unwrapped so he has something to hold and keep things from dripping. Castiel dumps both fries into the bag and sets it between them. He takes a long draught of coffee before digging into his own burger. It's greasy and delicious. He hums his approval with his eyes closed. When he opens them he looks over and sees Dean glancing between the road and Castiel with raised eyebrows.

"What? It's a good burger." Castiel pouts, taking another big bite, his cheeks stuffed like a chipmunk.

Dean laughs, "You're perfect." And finishes off his own burger in a couple bites. They both dig into the fries.

Castiel blushes, but doesn't respond. He's never seen himself anywhere near perfect. He finishes his burger as well before taking up his coffee again. They continue the drive in relative silence, apart from the steady stream of music. Castiel had made Dean a couple of mix tapes over the past month or so, and one specifically for this trip. He still doesn't know what to do with Dean's comment. Or any other praise Dean constantly throws at him. Castiel has always seen himself as a flawed and bothersome extra who doesn't know how to navigate people and life. He's awkward at best with other people who aren't Dean and Meg. When he first met Dean the only way he could talk to the guy by critiquing his drawing, even then it took forever to actually talk to him normally and that was all because of Balthazar. He honestly had no idea what Dean, who was probably the most gorgeous human being on earth, saw in him. He had his suspicions that Dean was actually an alien. Seriously no one was that gorgeous.

The rest of the drive was almost just as quiet as the first half, only now it was interspersed with him and Cas singing along to his mixed tapes. He still couldn't believe Cas made them for him. He knows how annoying it is to make the tapes. But Cas is awesome, so it really shouldn't surprise him at all. Cas was a little surly and distant when they first met, but Dean knows, especially now, that was only due to Cas not knowing Dean. He didn't deal with people well, at least unless he was a bit drunk. After a couple months of being friends with Cas and a little over a month dating him, Dean had been able to coax Cas out of his shell a little. They had hung out with Jo and company plenty of times and Cas had done just fine, if a little rocky at first. It helped that Jo and Dean were good friends and knew how much Dean liked the guy. Jo was from his hometown as well, but she had driven up a couple days earlier, along with Ash. They'd probably all hang out at some point during the break. Dean is in the middle of thinking through what they'll do when Cas interrupts his thoughts.

"Dean?" Castiel asks hesitantly. He's been meaning to ask this since they had family sharing time, but didn't know how to bring it up. Dean had been so lost in thought he hated to interrupt, but he needed to know.

"Yeah, Cas?" Dean answers.

"Umm, you had mentioned your mom was excited to meet me, and I've heard you talking to Sam about me," Cas begins, "But, what about your father?"

Dean sighs, "Dad, is difficult." He starts, trying to articulate and explain his dad. "He was a military man. Definitely a mans man. He taught me and Sammy how to hunt not long after we could walk and talk. I knew how to change the oil on baby before I hit puberty and fix damned near anything wrong with her by the time I finished high school. It's not that he's homophobic, but I think he tends to stick to the 'don't ask, don't tell' ways of the military. He caught me making out with a guy in high school and told the guy to scram. He didn't really say anything after that, and I didn't really do anything until college. He knows we're dating because mom said she told him. And he hasn't disowned me or anything, so." Dean just shrugs.

It doesn't do much to comfort Castiel, but as long as John Winchester hasn't disowned Dean it must be alright. It sounds better than when he came out to his family. For the most part they accepted him, especially those closest to him and Michael. However, Raphael and Uriel weren't so keen with his sexuality. Raphael even went so far as punching him while Uriel called him a fag. Michael and Gabriel thankfully stepped in and had a talk with them, and a punch or two may have been thrown on his behalf. His two opposing brothers still didn't completely agree, but there hadn't been slurs used or punches thrown since, just general disapproval. Hopefully John wouldn't do anything.

They finally pulled in to Sioux Falls, and Castiel's nerves finally hit full force. He started fidgeting and bouncing his leg, not being able to sit still. He kept worrying about his appearance. He didn't really have time for a wardrobe change that morning when they left in such a hurry, so he was wearing a Captain America shirt with a black cardigan, jeans, and some Doctor Who converse he had recently gotten and was trying to break in. And don't even mention his hair because that was always a lost cause, not that that didn't stop him from running his hands through it trying to comb it into submission some how. His mind was going a million miles a minute. What if he didn't make a good first impression? What if he fell flat on his face walking up? What Sam didn't like him? What if Mary didn't like him? What if John didn't know and Castiel made a move on Dean and he got disowned? What if Sam didn't like Captain America? What if-

"Cas!" 

Dean had his full attention on him and was turned in his seat. Oh, they had arrived. Castiel was so lost in the what ifs he had missed the entire drive through town and apparently Dean trying to get his attention. Dean reached over and put his hands on either side of his neck and brought him in for a hard but chaste kiss before pulling back and looking into his eyes.

"Stop worrying. They will love you. Mom and Sam are both super stoked to meet you, and dad will deal with it. It's gonna be alright." Dean punctuates this with another kiss before shrugging on his jacket and getting out of the car.

Castiel takes a breath and exits the car as well, going around to the trunk to throw on his coat and grab his own bag. Dean shuts the trunk and grabs his hand. They aren't even to the door when it opens, revealing a woman and a very tall teenager. Dean grins and drops his bag as well as Castiel's hand to wrap his arms around, who must be, Sam.

"Sammy! It's good to see you, gigantor." Dean thumps his brother on the back before releasing him. "Sam, this is Cas."

Castiel steps forward, also setting his bag down. "Hello Sam," He holds out his hand. Sam is very tall and his hair long, almost to his chin. He looks like and excited puppy in flannel.

"Hey Castiel," Sam grabs his hand excitedly, "I've heard a lot about you!"

Mary comes up and Dean envelops her in a hug. She is dwarfed by her two sons, but it's evident that there is no less respect.

Dean's expression is soft as he pulls back and kisses her cheek, "Hey, mom."

"Hey, baby. Good trip?" She asks, placing a hand on his cheek. Dean leans into it and nods. She turns to Castiel. "Castiel, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Mary Winchester is beautiful. She has long blond hair, a gorgeous face and slim form. It's easy to see where the boys adopted her features. She has a kind look about her and a very motherly air, stern but gentle.

Castiel sticks his hand out again, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Mrs. Winchester."

"Mrs Winchester is my mother-in-law, call me Mary. And I don't do handshakes." Mary rebukes, stepping forward and hugging him. Castiel doesn't know what to do for a second, never having been on the receiving end of such affection. He finally responds by tentatively placing his arms around her.

She steps back and addresses the boys, "Alright, dinner's almost ready. You boys go get settled, Sam can help me finish up. You're both in Dean's room. I've put an extra bed and such in there, but honestly that's more for your dad's peace of mind. I just don't want to hear anything." She firmly points at Dean and looks them both sternly in the eye before turning around and heading back inside.

Beside them Sam sniggers, "Yeah, me neither." He follows his mom.

Dean shakes out of his stupor a few moments later, "Well, I guess there are no illusions there." Cas just shakes his head in bewilderment. "I told you she'd love you!" Dean puts his arm around the still-in-shock-Cas and kisses his temple.

They both grab their bags and head inside as well. Dean leads him through the foyer where they hang up their coat and jacket and up the stairs to his room. There is an extra bed in there on the floor next to Dean's, but he just shoves it under his bed, knowing they won't use it. He tosses his bag onto the bed and shucks his shoes by the closet before he starts unpacking. 

Castiel wanders in and sets his bag down by the closet and bends down to untie his Chucks, all the while looking around the room. The room has posters and things on the wall that are so very Dean. He walks over to where Dean's desk is. Above it is drawings, photos, and various things pinned up. He assumes this is his high school work, but even so it's still very good. The photos contain happy people, and a couple Castiel recognizes as Jo and Ash. There are some concert and movie tickets pinned up as well. The desk itself is riddled with doodles and scratches, but has been neatly organized with a lamp, pencil and pen holders, and various other odds and ends. The posters are mostly around Dean's full-sized bed, and these are all of bands old and new, with a couple baseball figures and cars thrown in. 

His gaze finally lands on the man himself, who is folding up his bag. He looks even more comfortable in this room than he was at school. It's obvious he's more relaxed now that he's around his family. Castiel knows it's been a long semester for him and that he's close to his family. He honestly can'y wait to get to know Dean even more around the people he grew up with.


	12. Chapter 12

Dinner at the Winchester's was truly interesting. Well, at least for Castiel who grew up without a mother and an absent father. Novak Family affairs were always just with siblings who acted like siblings were supposed to, but without the buffer and control of parents. Basically it was pure chaos. Castiel had learned to just let everyone do their thing serving himself. Even Samandriel was more rambunctious than his older brother. With the Winchester's Dean and Sam had the same bickering and bantering Castiel's own siblings have, but with Mary stepping in from time to time. By this point in the meal at least a couple of dishes would have been spilt and broken, but with Mary supervising it all all the dishes were intact and compromises were made. Castiel was just taking it all in and waiting until everyone was done filling their plate when Dean looked over. He expected his boyfriend to just carry on, but instead Dean just started handing him things he had been eyeing, even going so far as putting things on his plate. As soon as everyone had gotten what they wanted the actual eating began. Dean opted to eat one handed in favor of having holding Castiel's hand, so it was good that Castiel could use his left hand to eat.

Mary was watching the entire thing. The fact that Dean was dating a man didn't surprise her. The fact that they had been dating for so long and that Dean had brought him home for Thanksgiving was what surprised her. Over the years Dean had talked about various girls, and couple of boys as well, but she had only ever met Lisa once. Mary suspected that was fluke, meeting Lisa, Dean had been flustered and surprised, but rolled with it. But Dean had been talking about Cas for months now. After the first couple of times he had mentioned Cas she knew he would stick around. Mary made it a point to ask about her son's boyfriend every time they talked, even before they were an item. Dean would just talk saying 'Cas this,' and 'Cas that' with almost no end. He finally told her one day that they had started seeing each other officially. Of course she eased John into the news, which wasn't taken all that well at first, but Mary was his rock and there was a reason they were married. She wasn't sure how well he would take Dean bringing the boy, but she could handle whatever happened.

"So, Castiel, what are you studying at school?" It was John who posed the question, causing Castiel to put his fork down and take a drink of water before answering.

"Same as Dean, sir. I'm an art major, except my concentration is in drawing rather than sculpture." Castiel replied respectfully.

"And what do you want to do with that?" John asked, piercing Castiel with his steady almost challenging gaze.

"Umm, honestly?" Castiel began reproachfully, glancing at Dean, who just smiled, "I don't know. I mean, I'd really like to work for Pixar or something at a preliminary concept artist or character development, but that's mostly just a pipe dream."

"Why's that?" John asked gruffly.

"Well, Pixar is really hard to get in with, sir. I would probably have to have years of experience and training and then who knows how long the interview process would take and if I would even be considered for an interview." Castiel looked at his food, picking his fork up again and pushed his food around.

"Well, you never know if you don't try." John replied inspiringly, and continued to eat. "Plus, I'm pretty sure Bobby has some connections at Pixar, he might be able to point you in the right direction."

Cas looks at Dean questioningly, "Bobby Singer, sculpture. He and dad served together." Dean grins at Cas, who just looks at him with a look of surprise.

Dinner continued with spurts of conversation, each person piping up with tid bits about their life, questions for Castiel, and comments on life in general. This was without a doubt one of the weirdest dinners Castiel had ever had. Probably because it was so normal for the rest of the world, but not for him. It was nice. It was especially nice when it came time for dessert. Sam and Mary cleared the table while Dean bounced into the kitchen to get the pie. He entrusted the pie knife to Castiel while he went to get plates and things. Knowing his boyfriend's penchant for pie, especially pecan, Castiel cut and especially large slice for Dean and the rest normal human sized. When Dean brought in the plates with Mary and Sam joining the table again Castiel served. When he handed Dean his slice Dean beamed and just gave him a peck on the cheek. Castiel flushed at the affection given so freely in front of his family. Mary caught his eye and winked, causing his flush to increase. He caught Sam rolling his eyes before receiving a kick under the table, but John was difficult to read.

Dean slumped in his seat, full of home cooking and pie and completely sated. Cas was relaxing more and more and chatting to Sam about some law school stuff that Dean wasn't paying attention to. He wasn't really concerned about mom and Sam accepting Cas, they knew him better than he knew himself sometimes. It was his dad he kept watching. He could take anything his old man threw at him. When he was little Dean asked what he should do if he liked a boy and his father freaked out and told him nothing because boys didn't like other boys, they liked girls. So Dean had just asked him mom, who obviously handled it a bit better by saying he should tell the boy, but don't be too sad if they didn't like him back. Sam had caught him making out with a couple guys at school before and only complained about not wanting to see that shit. John had caught him and his friend Simon kissing and just walked away without saying anything. At least he knew John wouldn't get violent.

Dean helped clear the rest of the table and went into the kitchen to start on the dishes. Cas came in a few minutes later and started helping. They often both did clean up at school if they made food. Sometimes school and diner food just didn't cut it. Dean rinsed and Cas loaded all the dishes that could fit in the dishwasher and they tag teamed the rest to wash by hand. Dean was tempted to start a foam war, but didn't think his mother would appreciate it. They switched places so Dean could dry and put and things away while Cas washed. It was entirely domestic and Dean was actually enjoying it. Instead of joining the family in the living room the guys bid everyone goodnight and went upstairs to bed. It had been a long day and they were both ready for the end. Dean stripped down to boxers and went to the bathroom while Castiel changed as well. He decided to grab one of Dean's shirts out of a drawer instead of searching in his own bag. He found a worn Star Wars tee and threw that on, and decided to just leave it at boxers instead of putting on sweats. Castiel padded into the bathroom in search of a toothbrush since he had forgotten his. Castiel knocks on the door and Dean opens it with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Do you have an extra toothbrush? I forgot mine." Castiel asks.

Dean nods, spits, and rinses before crouching down to dig under the sink. It takes a couple minutes, but he finally comes up successful and brandishes a blue one with and 'aha!' he pecks Castiel's cheek before leaving him to do his nightly routine. Castiel goes through the motions of brushing his teeth and washing his face and relieving himself. By the time he returns to the room Dean is already in bed and on his phone playing some game, but puts it down when Castiel walks in. He puts it on his bedside table and plugs it in to be charged, not bothering to set and alarm. Cas climbs in close and they lay down facing each other.

They've got more room than either of their beds at school, but they are still just as close together with their legs tangled. Dean has one arm under the pillow and Cas' head, with the other on his hip just under the tee Cas is wearing rubbing soft circles. Castiel has a hand just resting between them and the other curled aorund Dean's neck. They aren't talking just relaxing in the moment. Cas leans his head forward and it lands somewhere near Dean's chin, who just smiles and kisses Cas' forhead. Dean curls the arm under the pillow around Cas' shoulders and brings him in closer.

"I like your family." Cas says quietly, "They're nice."

"Yeah, I like them too." Dean grins, "Mom can get a bit creepy with all the watching and Sam can be an annoying little shit, but they mean well."

Cas traces invisible patterns with his finger, "I was little nervous about your dad. He's very quiet."

Dean tips Cas' head up with a finger to look him in the eyes, "It doesn't matter what he thinks or does."

"I know, I just want him to like me. I don't have a dad and I just want him to like me." 

Cas looks a little desperate so Dean draws him even closer and kisses him, "He will."

Dean shifts to his back and Cas shifts with him throwing a leg and arm over him and pillows his head on Dean's chest. They drift off to sleep plastered together and it feels almost perfect.

\------------

Dean wakes up to Cas straddling his thighs and grinding while he kisses down his chest. Fully awake and fully hard Dean responds by grinding back and pulling Cas' mouth to his, morning breath be damned. They move together seeking pleasure and swallowing moans and groans to keep quiet. Needing more Castiel reaches down to push down both of their boxers and grab both of their cocks. Dean hisses at the sensation and has to bite his fist to keep in his shout. Their precome mixes and creates a delicious slip and slide in and out of Castiel's hand. Dean reaches down to go around their cocks and Cas' hand, adding a bit more pressure. The pleasure builds and both orgasms erupt one after the other painting their torsos. Cas collapses on top of Dean panting into his neck. Dean runs his other hand that isn't covered in cum to run through Cas' hair and plants a kiss there.

"Well good morning to you as well." Dean says with a smile.

Castiel huffs a laugh and looks up, "Good morning, Dean." Cas responds before pecking him on the lips.

Dean just smiles at his gorgeous boyfriend for a minute before the urge to pee strikes and he climbs over him.

"Where're you going?" Cas exclaims pouting because he was having a nice moment.

"I gotta piss, babe." Dean says hiking up his boxers and going out the door.

"Charming!" Castiel calls after him flopping down.

He decides to wait a minute or two to let Dean relieve himself before he goes to do the same. He stops at the door to listen and hears the shower so he goes in the door that has been left unlocked. Dean is just stepping out of his boxers and stumbles a little.

"Jesus Cas! Knock or something." He throws his boxers at him before getting in the shower.

"I had to piss." Castiel responds sardonically, setting Dean's boxers on the sink before removing his own and peeing.

"Aww c'mon!" Dean cries when he hears Cas doing exactly what he said he had to do.

Castiel merely rolls his eyes, "Dean, it's a perfectly normal function and the sooner you get over me peeing in the same room you are in the better."

He finishes up and joins Dean under the spray, "Besides, I could have done it in here, but I didn't think you would appreciate that."

Dean turns around and rolls his eyes, "Thank you so much for your consideration."

Castiel just grins and soaps up Dean's hair into a mohawk. Showering with and washing someone else is strange and oddly intimate and Castiel enjoy it immensely. If they both hadn't just orgasmed they probably could have gotten up to other shenanigans, but instead they just wash each other and get out. Dean tosses a towel on Cas' head and rubs vigorougly before grabbing one for himself. When Cas takes the towel off his head to dry the rest of his body he's scowling and glaring at Dean, who just laughs and wraps the towel around his hips. Cas does the same and follows Dean out and back to his room. Sam is just coming out of his room when they come out and pulls a face.

"Aww, c'mon. Is nothing sacred?" Sam complains before going in the bathroom purely out of necessity.

Dean laughs, "It's OK Sammy, we didn't do anything dirty!" Dean calls at the door before shutting his own.

Cas tugs off his towel and hangs it on a hook on the closet door before digging out and pulling on a fresh pair of boxers.

"You shouldn't tease him so much. I don't know about Sam, but my siblings used to have prank wars over much less." Castiel warns.

Dean swaps out his boxers as well and pulls on some jeans, "Me'n Sammy haven't had a prank war in years. Mostly because I won last time."

Castiel rolls his eyes before buttoning his pants and shrugging on a t-shirt with a sweater to follow. They finish getting dressed and head downstairs and follow the smell of breakfast being cooked and coffee being brewed.

Mary is at the stove flipping pancake after pancake and pushing bacon around a pan. Castiel makes a beeline for the coffee and guess the cabinet for a mug and pulls down two. Dean goes over to Mary and puts a hand on her shoulder and a kiss on her cheek.

Mary leans into her son's touch happy to have him home, "Did you boys sleep alright?" Noticing how quickly Castiel went for the coffee.

"Yeah, Cas just can't function without caffeine anymore." Dean responds.

"I'm a happy addict, leave me alone." Castiel grumbles out. He hands another mug full to Dean as he sips his own.

Dean takes a sip and hums. It's just how he likes it. When Cas picked that up he has no idea. They linger in the kitchen a before Mary starts plating up the food to put on the table. Dean sets his coffee down and grabs plates and forks and knives while Castiel grabs cups. They set the table while the other two Winchester men wander in. Sam is fully dressed but his hair is still wet. John is dressed and ready for the day and goes over to Mary to give her a kiss before grabbing coffee. Sam is the only one who opts out on the caffeine consumption. Mary is the last to join the table and sets a plate with a mound of pancakes in the center of the table, obviously very used to cooking for boys.

"So, what are you boys up to today?" Mary asks, looking at her sons and guest.

"Jess and I are studying at the library later," Sam offers.

"That's great sweetie! Dean why don't you give your brother a ride so he doesn't have to freeze on his bike?" Mary looks to her oldest.

Dean shrugs, "Sure, Sammy," he says with a mouth full and a smile. Same just rolls his eyes.

"What about you and Cas, Dean? Any plans?" Mary prompts.

Dean looks over at Cas who shrugs, "Not sure. We've both got some school stuff due after break, but I think Jo wants to hang at some point."

"When's the last time you did a full check up on the Impala, son?" John asked, sipping his coffee.

"I give her a once over every month or so, but she's probably due for a good check up. I was planning on doing that before we head back to school." Dean responds, immediately dropping into a conversation with his dad about cars.

This is one area of Dean's life Cas always feels a bit left out of. He didn't have a dad to teach him how to work on a car, much less a tire for that matter. He had to learn that the hard way. Heck he didn't even own a car now. To an outsider Cas comes off as the typical gay guy who doesn't know jackshit about cars, but really it's just because he never had anyone teach him about makes, models, and the inner workings, not for complete lack of interest. Just dating Dean has taught him a lot. He can proudly say he knows how to change the oil on a car, or the Impala at least.

John and Mary volunteer to clean up while Sam and the guys go get ready. Dean and Cas go to Dean's room to put on a few more layers. Cas is pulling a sweater over his lighter sweater when Dean comes up behind him and snakes his arms around his waist.

Dean snuggles up to Cas' neck and presses a kiss there, "You know I don't care that you don't care about cars, right?"

"Wha- I- How did you-?" Cas stutters, blinks rapidly beneath his crooked glasses, and turns around to face his boyfriend.

Dean straightens Cas' glasses for him, "I know you. You clammed up completely after dad asked me about the Impala."

Cas sighs, "I know you don't care. I just sometimes wish I did."

"Babe, you know a shitton about computers that I don't even pretend to try and even grasp. And one day we'll build a robot together, you'll program it and I'll build it. And it will be awesome."

Cas laughs and hugs Dean around his shoulders, "Can we name it Cap?"

"Yeah, and we can name his programming Steve, you nerd." Dean says, hugging him tightly before pulling back to kiss his boyfriend.

They're both pulling on shoes when they hear the doorbell ring and Mary calls for them. Dean looks at Cas who just shrugs and goes out of the room. Cas is nearly at the bottom of the stairs, with Dean right behind him, when he hears a familiar voice speaking to Mary in the foyer. The short, blond man has his back to him as the guys approach.

"Oh there you are, Castiel. Your bother is here." Mary says this as more of a question.

The man turns around and catches Cas in an awkward one sided hug, "Cassie! Good to see you!"

"Gabriel," Cas says, still in shock, as his brother releases him, "This is a surprise."

"I missed you. Stopped by your place and Meg said you'd come here, so I thought I'd surprise you!" Gabriel just beams.

Cas looks at Dean who is gaping in shock. Surprise is putting it lightly.


	13. Chapter 13

The move into the kitchen after Mary offers Gabriel some coffee. Dean holds Cas back, completely in shock.

"Dude, I thought Gabe didn't do holidays and family shit?" Dean said, speaking quietly still in the foyer right next to the kitchen.

Castiel is still staring after his brother, who he hasn't seen in since he started college. It's a shock. Like a slap to the face. He hasn't seen any of his family, except Anna on the rare occasion, since he started college three years ago. He hasn't even spoken to Gabriel in at least a year. An now, here he is in his boyfriend's parent's home at Thanksgiving. Castle doesn't even know how to begin to process whatever the heck is going on right now. He barely registers Dean still being present until he feels hands on either side of his head gently pulling his attention from the now empty kitchen doorway.

"Cas? You with me?" Dean asks earnestly, making deliberate eye contact. Cas still hadn't answered him and had been nearly catatonic after Gabriel had announced he missed his little brother.

At a loss for words Castiel just stares at Dean and shakes his head in disbelief. To be honest, it's not entirely surprising that Gabriel has shown up unannounced. What is surprising are the lengths he took to get to Castiel. Gabriel has always been unpredictable and uncouth, especially when it comes to what is a completely socially acceptable time to pay friends or family members a visit. Even when Castiel was in high school Gabriel would just pop in and out whenever he pleased. 

Dean has removed his hands to retreat to his own sides, deciding to let Cas process whatever he needs to process. Apparently his family is crazier than he originally let on. The Cliff Notes on The Novak Family did not cover this section. After a few minutes of standing somewhat awkwardly in the foyer, listening to the murmur of Mary making pleasantries with Gabriel, Dean decides to take action.

Dean takes Cas' hands tugs him gently towards the kitchen, "C'mon let's at least see what's up."

Castle just nods and allows himself be led into the kitchen and set down at a chair across from his brother, still staring. Dean comes back after a minute or so with two more cups of coffee for himself and Cas. Castiel latches onto the cup and Dean's hand sitting on the table in a way to keep himself grounded in what must be an alternate reality. Mary excuses herself from the kitchen allowing them some privacy.

"You always did have a penchant for staring, baby bro." Gabriel comments, sipping at his coffee and staring right back.

"And you've always had a penchant for showing up unannounced after extended periods of time," Castiel shoots back.

Gabriel smirks, "Touché."

"Why are you here, Gabriel?" Castiel asks, not rudely or anything, just out of genuine curiosity.

"I told you, I missed you and thought I'd come say hello." Gabriel leans forward with his hands around his half-empty mug. "It's been what? 3 years since we last saw each other? I figured it was high time I paid a visit."

"Which you could have easily paid after the holidays when you realized I was away for this break." Castiel replied.

"And miss out on meeting your new boyfriend? No way!" Gabriel exclaimed and held out a hand towards Dean, "Gabe Novak, by the by. My little brother appears to have lost manners when in shock."

Dean reluctantly takes the hand, "Dean Winchester, pleasure."

"Your mother seems lovely."

"She is."

"So where'd you two meet?"

"University, in drawing class." Castiel supplies, "Gabriel, why are you here? And don't say it's because you missed me and a visit is long overdue."

Gabe rolls his eyes, "Fine, Mikey wanted me to invite you to spend Thanksgiving with me, but I forgot to actually invite you. And Kali got mad at me and kicked me out of the house for a bit. Something about opening a new store without her permission. Oops. SO! Here I am."

"Jesus Gabe!" Castiel exclaims, throwing his hands in the air, "You can't just drop in like this. This is not my home, it's my boyfriend's. No. It's my boyfriend's parent's home!"

"Well, so-rry. I didn't know that. All Meg did was tell me where you were, not the status of your relationship. Not even Facebook tells me that because you never update it."

"I never update it because it's pointless. And you could have at least picked up the goddamn phone!"

"I didn't have time. I was driving the entire time. You know how distracted I get if I drive and talk on the phone."

"Oh please. Everyone knows you text a 100 miles a minute regardless of whether you're driving or not, much less talking on the phone."

For two people who haven't spoken in a year or seen each other in three, Gabe and Cas fall back into their sibling relationship seamlessly. Almost as seamless as he and Sam, but that's only because they see each other a couple times a semester and talk regularly. If he talked to Sam as rarely as these two did, Dean didn't think they would pick things back up so fluidly.

Cas was still glaring at Gabe, arms crossed and slumped in his seat and everything, when Sam bounces into the kitchen doorway, layered up and ready to go.

"Dean, are you guys ready, I have to meet Jess- Oh hello." Sam stops suddenly when he sees Gabriel.

"Hi, I'm Gabe, Cassie's older brother." Gave introduces himself with a grin.

"One of my older brothers. And it's Cas or Castiel." Cas interjects sullenly, falling back into his old little brother ways.

"Oh, hi," Sam says, actually coming into the kitchen, "I'm Dean's only younger brother, Sam."

At this Mary decides to reappear purse in hand and ready to face the cold, "Sam, I'll take you to meet Jess. Dean can pick you up later. Castiel and his brother need to catch up."

Dean and Castiel both look gratefully at Mary as she ushers her youngest son out.

"Nice to meet you, Gabe! See you guys later!" Sam calls before the front door shuts.

Castiel stares into his now empty mug, when he drank the whole thing is beyond him. After a minute or so he stands up and leaves the kitchen. His footsteps retreat out of the kitchen up the stairs and a door distantly shuts, most likely Dean's door.

Dean and Gabe sit in silence staring at the doorway Cas just exited out of.

"Well," Gabe starts, "That could have gone better."

"Ya think?" Dean shoots back with a glare, "You haven't seen him in forever, much less talk to him, then you show up announced at a place that isn't his home? I think I'd be a bit caught off guard and definitely pissed."

"Sheesh, it's not like this is the first time I've showed up unannounced." Gabe retorts petulantly and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, well, Cas doesn't do great with spur of the moment. It was all I could do to get him to come here after Ann dumped to go see Samadriel." Dean replies with his tone softening. He remembers how stoked Cas was to see his sister again, and then to have it just taken away with one cursory phone call.

"Wait- what?" Gabe's face goes serious for the first time since he crashed the Winchester household.

"Yeah, day I was leaving Anna calls Cas and tells him sorry she can't come for Thanksgiving because she was currently in the UK." Dean slumps back, "I didn't want him to stay home with just Meg and Crowley for company, so I convinced him to come home with me."

"I can't believe Anna would do that to Cas. I mean, he's her twin. They were inseparable as kids, did everything together until they decided on different colleges." Gabe sits there confused and at a loss.

"All I know is that his twin, whom he hadn't seen in at least a year, dumped him right before the holidays." Dean stood, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go check on my boyfriend and make sure he's OK."

Without another word or glance Dean goes and does just that. He knocks before going in and hears a noise of approval. Dean opens the door and slide in before closing it again. Cas is sitting on the bed at the farthest possible corner, against the headboard and the wall, with his knees drawn up against his chest and his head leaning against the wall. From where he's sitting he can see out the window that faces the front of the house, watching the snow fall. His face blank and void of emotion. Dean goes and sits by him. As soon as Dean has settled, with knees drawn up as well, Cas leans away from the wall and into to Dean, who puts an arm around Cas' shoulder and draws him closer. They may have been only been dating a couple months, but they were used to sharing each other's space.

After a few minutes of silence Castiel speaks up, "I don't know why I'm the who's always left out and someone has to collect me."

Cas sighs heavily, Dean just lets him talk. "When Anna and I were children she was always the one who made sure I wasn't left out and was included in family game, trips, gatherings. I didn't know they actually did forget to include me until Anna forgot to tell me one day and Gabe or someone mentioned a family vacation I had no idea about. When I voiced my confusion someone asked, 'who forgot to tell Cassie again?' After that it started happening more, to the point where even if I was told about whatever was going on in time I just wouldn't go. I figured they wouldn't forget to tell me if they actually wanted me there. Then Michael, Gabe, or even Lucifer would come and drag me along. Anna had stopped keeping me up with things because she got her own life."

There's a moment of hesitation before Dean informs, "Gabe didn't know Anna ditched you."

Castiel pulls away and turns toward Dean, cocking his head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I mentioned that Anna bailed, he said he didn't know that and started getting mad."

"Then why the fuck is he here!?" Castiel exclaims, crawling over Dean to storm out the door.

Dean follows and finds Cas grilling Gabe, who just gives the same information Dean gave him.

"Look, you're right," Gabe starts, "I shouldn't have shown up unannounced, it shouldn't have been three years since I last saw you, but I'm trying now. I missed you and Anna. I thought she was with you and I could kill two birds with one stone. Michael has been a dick and I really didn't want to spend Thanksgiving with his perfect family and the inseparable negative Nancy duo. So, I'm here now. And I'm sorry."

Castiel stares for a minute, processing, before replying, "Jesus, Gabe. You're going soft."

Gabe's face breaks out in a grin before attacking Castiel with another hug, this time more willingly received.

"Don't tell anyone else, I'd never live it down." Gabe says.

From there Dean's presence is almost completely obsolete. The two brothers catch each other up on their lives and what they know of their weird family. Dean is just glad Cas has someone in his family that doesn't seem as completely psycho as he had described. They talk until Dean gets a 15 minute warning text from Sam, who also includes he'll be at his friend Adam's house, where Dean has to drop him off.

Dean interrupts the brothers, "Hey, I've got to go pick up Sammy and drop him off at a friend's house. I told Jo we'd hang tonight, if y'all want to come with?"

Castiel looks at Gabe for confirmation, which is given, and shrugs, "Sounds good to me."


End file.
